Danger Brings Us Closer
by Verina100
Summary: Okay ppl something i havent tried before. Its a smallville, supernatural, veronica mars crossover. Sam and Dean come to help Veronica and Chloe who are good friends and have been attacked by the yellow eyed demon. Pairings are deanchloe and samveronica.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppl, this is my second fic. It's a crossover of Supernatural, Smallville and Veronica Mars. I got this idea when I thought about how Chloe and Veronica would be good friends if they knew each other. Anyways I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural, Smallville or Veronica Mars even though owning the Winchester boys would be my dream. Lol. Hope you like it, and plz plz review.**

**Danger Brings Us Closer**

**Chapter One**

Veronica stared at her hands in the dark. The tears were still streaming down her face and she didn't know how to stop them. She was scared out of her head at what she'd seen and she wasn't dealing well with everything. She'd dealt with practically everything from murderers and cults but this was like nothing she'd seen. Was it even human? Why was it after her? And where was Chloe? These questions and all the unspoken answers were making her worst fears come to mind and she couldn't stop her tears of fear and pain. She was pretty sure that the 'thing' had ripped a gash in her back but the numbing pain was nothing compared to all the thoughts running through her head. She tried thinking about how she came across this thing. She'd gone to Kansas to attend a university lecture on journalism. And they had a campus slumber party. That's where she met Chloe Sullivan and they'd started investigating these weird sightings at this old abandoned house, where they had become best friends with their passion for journalism and their similar natures. And that's where she'd lost Chloe after that 'thing' started chasing them.

She heard a scream and she jumped up from her place behind the dining table. She followed the screams through the run down house until she found herself in a room face to face with the 'thing' she and Chloe had been running from. Her eyes searched the dinghy room for her friend and her heart raced when she realized that Chloe wasn't in the room. Who was screaming then? She was sure that she had heard _Chloe _screaming but no one was here apart from the hideous monster that had been chasing her. She felt the monster smash her against the wall and for a while all she could think about was the fact that her stupid curiosity was finally going to kill her and maybe even Chloe, if it hadn't already. She gulped for air as the monster grasped her neck and squeezed. The monster looked at her happily with his yellow eyes narrowing slightly. It opened what she supposed was its mouth and let out a scream. She couldn't believe it; she'd played into the thing's trap, thinking it was Chloe who was screaming. The thing stared at her and let out a demonic laugh.

"You mortals are easy to trap. Your emotional bonds are the strings we use to pull you as we wish. You are a puppet and I am the puppeteer. A scream was all I needed to fool you into thinking your comrade was here." He laughed again. His voice was raspy and low, not even human but more like an animals. "Where's Chloe? I swear to god I'll kill you if you've done anything to her!" The monster glared at her maliciously. "You will kill me, with what? How do you plan on slaughtering a soul-less being? I am not a mortal being. I am the darkness which will plague you after I have ridded you of your skin and claimed your soul. You cannot harm me in any way, try as you may!" the monster growled in the chilling voice. Veronica could feel her head throbbing and her eyes were losing focus. "Please, if you're after me, leave my friend alone. She has nothing to do with this…..Please……..If…A-….." she managed to say before blacking out.

Dean glanced at the abandoned house. It looked dilapidated and like a demon's humble abode. "This it?" he asked his brother. Sam looked at the address the college students had given him. "Yep. You really think the demon's stupid enough to attack a couple of chicks in an abandoned house? I mean doesn't he have an army to build?" he asked puzzled. Dean looked at him. "Yeah I was wondering the same thing. But if this is a trap then we're getting out of there. Doesn't matter what happens. He's stronger than anything we've killed and he's not gonna have any trouble killing us." He said leading the way up to the porch. Sam nodded, his jaw set hard and his eyes emotionless. Ever since he'd found out about what he was, it was hard keeping his mind set on what they did because he kept thinking about how he was going to end up like one of them. Dean flashed his torch around the porch and slowly lifted it into the broken window. There were fresh droplets of blood on the sill. He looked at Sam and put a finger on his lips. Sam nodded and strained to hear what Dean was hearing.

After a while, the boys were in the lounge room and they could here voices coming from the far end of the house. Sam quickly but quietly walked to a long corridor where the voices grew louder at the room right at the end. It was slightly ajar and an eerie light was shining through the gap. Dean was close behind, waiting for the right moment to bust the door and kill the son-of-a-bitch who had tormented their family for so long. They heard a girl's voice say, "Please, if you're after me, leave my friend alone. She has nothing to do with this…..Please……..If…A-….." Sam flung the door opened and growled, "Leave the girl alone!" Dean appeared next to him and he raised the gun to the yellow eyed demon's face. The demon laughed. "Ah, the Winchester boys are here. I figured you wouldn't be too far behind. Stalking me seems to be your hobby now. Don't worry Sam; you'll soon be right next to me while we destroy the human race. You shall taste this glory as well my son."

Sam's face contorted angrily. "Don't call me your son you fucking demon. You're not my father-my father was killed by you!" he yelled, pulling the gun out of Dean's hand and pointing it at the demon readily. The demon threw the gun a contemptuous look before muttering, "Soon, my son, you will regard me with loyalty and vengeance towards these mere humans, soon." Then he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke through the floorboards. Dean looked at his younger brother carefully and walked over to him. "Hey Sammy don't worry okay. Everything's gonna get better soon. We'll kill that thing, if it's the last thing we do." He said darkly before glancing around the room. "Hey that's the girl we heard yelling." He said following Sam to the girl's limp figure. Sam pushed her onto her back and pressed his fingers gently around her wrist. He did the same to her neck before looking up at Dean. "She's alive and apart from her back there's no real injuries." He said, relief flooding his face. He was tired of people getting hurt when they had nothing to do with the demon. Dean nodded, "We'd better take her back to the motel. See if she's alright and check if she's possessed." He said quietly. Sam followed his brother out of the house, wondering why the demon hadn't killed the girl.

Dean got in the front while Sam laid the girl in the backseat, hoping that she wouldn't wake up there. If she does we're dead, he thought to himself. The girl probably wasn't going to wait around to hear how they'd saved her. He took his place next to Dean and found himself turning to look at the girl's face every few minutes. He saw his brother roll his eyes at him. "What?" he asked. "She's asleep. Stop checking her out every few minutes." He finally said. Sam rolled his eyes; trust Dean to understand the situation. "I'm not checking her out." He replied. Dean snorted, "Then what are you doing? Checking if she'll turn into the tooth fairy?" he asked. Sam sighed, "Dean, if she wakes up while we're driving, and she freaks out, she's not going to listen to us. She'll think we're kidnapping her or whatever and she'll go straight to the police." He said in a low voice. Dean shrugged his shoulders, "So we'll just deck her out in chloroform to keep her asleep until we reach the motel." He didn't see what his brother was so freaked about. It was just a girl. "No." his brother exclaimed. "Why not?" he asked back. "Because you just don't do that sort of stuff. The girl's gonna be mad when she finds out. And that just makes us look bad." Sam said hurriedly. Dean groaned, "You're such a pansy Sam." He muttered stepping on the accelerator. Sam raised his eyebrows in mock concern, "Gee thanks Dean." He replied glancing over to see the girl's face again.

**Good, bad, okay or worse than anything you've ever read? Lol actually if you think its that bad than don't worry about reviewing. Na just kidding. If you have any comments or any suggestions please feel free to tell me. Thanks. Oh yeah, I don't regularly watch Veronica Mars since its off season here in Australia so I don't know much about her except that she's got a cool personality.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ppl, this is my second fic. It's a crossover of Supernatural, Smallville and Veronica Mars. I got this idea when I thought about how Chloe and Veronica would be good friends if they knew each other. Anyways I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural, Smallville or Veronica Mars even though owning the Winchester boys would be my dream. Lol. Hope you like it, and plz plz review.**

**Danger Brings Us Closer**

**Chapter Two**

Veronica opened her eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling. Her head was hurting and so was her back. Suddenly she became aware of the fact that she in a motel room. She got up from the bed she was lying in and stared around her. Yup, it was a motel room and she seemed to be the only one in it. Her eyes scanned the walls and corners, praying to god that that thing didn't jump out of a hidden corner and attack her. She wondered about Chloe, where was she? Where was that thing? Was it dead, did someone rescue her? Everything that had happened in the past day seemed to be like a blur. She leaned back down on the bed and closed her eyes. She needed to know where she was and who had brought her here. One thing that Veronica always remembered was that no matter where she was she needed to stay alert and to not let her guard down.

Just then she heard voices coming her way. She sat up straight in the bed and stared at the door readying herself for whatever or whoever was coming her way. "You think she's awake yet?" a guy's gruff voice said. Another guy's voice answered, "I don't know. She should be she's been knocked out for hours." The door opened slowly and two guys walked into the room. Veronica pulled her arms around her legs and stared at them warily. One of them was short and rough looking and he smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes slightly and looked at the other guy instead. He was tall, very tall and looked really concerned and gentle. He smiled softly at her but she didn't smile back. But then she didn't frown at him either which he took as a good sign.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked looking at her face worriedly. She looked at the other guy and then asked in a hoarse voice, "Who are you? Where am I?" she would have asked more questions but the brief look the two guys shared made her fall silent for a few moments. The lanky guy sat down at the end of her bed and she pulled her legs closer to her. "My name's Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We found you at the abandoned house and brought you here." He said quietly. Veronica looked at Sam and Dean carefully. "Why didn't you guys take me to the hospital?" she asked cautiously. "We had to make sure you weren't possessed by the demon or anything else." Dean said quickly. Sam shot his brother a look. What part of this-girl's-freaked-out-and-doesn't-need-to-know-about-the-demon-right-now, didn't Dean get? But Veronica's eyes snapped to Dean's face. "You guys saw that thing too?" she asked glancing back at Sam. Sam in return glanced at Dean uncomfortably. Okay, how exactly were they going to explain demons to this girl? Veronica stared at them expectantly.

"Okay wait a minute, Sam I need to speak to you outside and you- what's your name again?" Dean asked pointing at her. "Veronica Mars." She answered. "Yeah you Veronica, stay right here." He said raising his eyebrows slightly at this weird turn. Once they were outside Dean turned to Sam. "Okay, Mr. Lets be Heroes, what are we supposed to tell her now? Hey Veronica, we're Dean and Sam, evil supernatural hunters who rescued you from being choked to death by a yellow eyed demon who killed our parents and is after us." Dean asked, not bothering to lower his voice. Sam frowned, "Well we can't just lie to her and tell her that the demon was just a figment of her imagination. And we both know that she's in danger Dean. The demon didn't even kill her. And we don't even know why he was there. Or why Veronica was there. Maybe the demon's after her as well. We've got to know more. And we've got to keep her with us until we find out." Sam said in a final voice. Dean stared at Sam's who walked back into Veronica's room, in shock. She was going to stay with them?

Chloe opened her eyes and stared groggily around her. Where the hell was she? Where was Veronica and where was that thing? These questions played in her head while she attempted to get up from the lying position she was in. She felt a sharp pain shoot up her side and she gasped. "What the hell?" she croaked before she felt coldness in the air around her. A shadow steeped over her and she looked up. Her breath caught up in her throat and she desperately hoped this was one of the few times that someone would come to her rescue, because she didn't know how she was going to get out of this situation alive. Above her was the creature that had been chasing Veronica and her through the dilapidated house they had been investigating. All she remembered was hiding in a room before the creature had found her and flung her out of the window. Bloodied and barely conscious she had dragged herself down into one of the bushes and then her mind had gone blank.

The creature stared at her in malice. "Your friend managed to escape thanks to the meddling of the Winchester boys but you I shall not spare. They will be far too occupied to meddle in this matter. Yes. Finally I shall succeed in the purifying." The creature whispered maniacally. Chloe's eyes widened. "What did you do to Veronica? What do you want from me?" she almost screamed. The creature laughed and sneered at her. She tried moving but again pain coursed through her body even worse than what she had felt before. The creature stared at her before saying in a low voice, "Every time you try to struggle, the pain will get worse." It said before bending down over her. She flinched, trying to keep her face away from the thing but its face came close to hers. The creature ripped the top buttons on her jacket while she sobbed, her mind wanting to shut down, and for a minute Chloe thought she was as good as dead. Suddenly the creature let out a hiss and leapt back from Chloe's frozen body. "Y-You're wearing the rock!" it whispered frantically. Chloe was shocked to see the fear in the creature's eyes, when a few seconds before he was the one who had been intimidating her.

"Where did you get it?" the creature asked her backing up against the wall. Suddenly she felt her body become free of whatever the creature had been using to bind her. She sat up gingerly, seeing as how she was wounded, and put a hand to her side still staring at the creature with the slightest hint of fear. "G-Get what?" she asked looking around the place where she was. It was a dark cave and she could see an opening a few meters away. Even in the condition she was in she couldn't help but think critically about what a stupid place the thing had thought of killing her. "That amulet. Take it off!" the creature screamed. Chloe looked at the Kryptonite amulet she was wearing. She hadn't ever worn it in front of or around Clark but she thought that if she and Veronica were dealing with aliens then this would protect her while investigating the dilapidated house. Something in the back of her mind always told her that the rock would be of use one day. She felt her legs, they didn't seem to be broken or hurt so she could make a run for it if she tried. That thing was still screaming at her to take the amulet off when she got up, pain shooting down her sides and ran as fast as she possibly could out of the cave. She wasn't stupid enough to turn and look to see if the creature had followed her out. She wanted to get the hell out of their. She didn't stop running until she reached the highway and fell. The pain had been making her body ache while she was running and she couldn't handle it anymore.

It was pitch dark at night and she wondered if any car was going to find her here before the creature did. After a few minutes of lying on the edge of the road she was almost blinded by the headlights of a car which stopped next to her. She squinted up and silently thanked the person who turned off the headlights. "Chloe! Oh my god, thank god you're alive!" she heard a familiar voice yell. She nearly fainted with relief when she saw who the person was. "Veronica? I'm so relieved to see you." She choked out through a fresh stream of tears. She couldn't believe she wasn't going to die now and really relieved that her stupidity hadn't gotten her new friend killed. She was helped up by Veronica, who didn't look so good herself until Chloe caught sight of two guys standing next to her. One was tall and the other was looking at her in curiosity and concern. "Are you alright?" he asked in a rough voice. She looked at him and the other guy warily. "Veronica who are these guys?" she asked looking up at Veronica. Her friend smiled at her, "Don't worry, these guys are gonna help us. Can you two help me get her in the car, she's hurt." Veronica asked the two guys. They nodded and Dean quickly picked Chloe up off the ground carefully and told Sam to open the back door. Chloe felt really weird being carried into the backseat of a car by a total stranger. He grinned at her and she felt her cheeks go warm.

She watched as the boys got in the front seats and Veronica sat next to her in the back. "What happened to you." She asked Chloe fear in her eyes, dreading what she might hear. Chloe took a deep breath and looked up to see the guy Sam turn to look at her, then her eyes connected with the other one's eyes in the rearview mirror. She told them about everything, including the part about the amulet. "Wait, that amulet protected you?" The other guy asked. She nodded, "Yeah, it was so weird and freaky. I was so sure I was going to die today. Maybe investigating the house at night was a bad idea, hey?" she joked sarcastically to Veronica. Her friend rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, maybe it wasn't the best idea ever. I thought I was as good as dead as well when he had me smashed against the wall." Veronica shuddered at the memory. The boys glanced at each other. These girls were tough; even after going through so much they were alive and well. Well, as alive and well as you can be after being attacked by a powerful demon. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" the guy driving the car asked. Chloe laughed. "He didn't kill me, but I don't feel so good." She admitted. Sam looked at his brother worriedly, "Maybe we should take them to a hospital." He said gently. Chloe shook her head ferociously. "No, I don't need a hospital, I can take care of the wounds, it's not life threatening." She said a bit harshly.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Listen lady we're just trying to help here." He said quietly. Chloe instantly felt bad and quickly apologized, "Sorry, it's just been a very rough day." She explained her eyes closing for a few seconds. The boys smiled at her. Didn't they know it. She looked over at Veronica. "How did you get away from the thing?" she asked. Veronica smiled grimly, "I wasn't as tough as you. I blacked out while the thing had me smashed against a wall and then I woke up in a motel room which these guys had brought me too." She said nodding her head towards Dean and Sam. Chloe looked at the back of their heads wondering who they were and why they were helping them. "Umm sorry if I sound rude and ungrateful but who are you guys anyway?" she asked. The tall lanky guy looked at her and grinned, "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. And you're probably Chloe right?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. Veronica smiled suddenly, "The Winchesters got us out of a really sticky situation." She noted out loud. "Yeah you're heaps welcome." Dean muttered nicely. Chloe and Veronica exchanged looks, "Thanks" they called out together. "No worries." Dean said while Sam grinned. "You two sisters?" Sam asked them as they pulled into the motel's parking lot. Veronica smiled, "No, we're good friends." She said. He nodded and got out of the car when Dean shut the engine off.

The girls followed the guys up to where their rooms were. And the guys showed them which room they were in. Dean and Sam were about to walk out and go to their own rooms but Veronica stopped them. "Wait you guys have to tell us what's going on. I asked you before but you guys didn't tell me." She said quickly, stopping them from leaving. Dean glanced at Sam. Looks like they were going to have to tell them the truth about the yellow eyed demon. Dean groaned inwardly, they rescue a couple of cute chicks from evil and they were gonna think he and his brother were completely insane when they told them what they were rescued from. Didn't he have the best luck with chicks?

**Lol, I know, the yellow eyed demon acts like a complete coward in this chapter. But Chloe's amulet is important. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

- 9 -

**Hey ppl, this is my second fic. It's a crossover of Supernatural, Smallville and Veronica Mars. I got this idea when I thought about how Chloe and Veronica would be good friends if they knew each other. Anyways I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural, Smallville or Veronica Mars even though owning the Winchester boys would be my dream. Lol. Hope you like it, and plz plz review.**

**Danger Brings Us Closer**

**Chapter Three**

Dean looked at his brother and shrugged his shoulders. What were they going to tell these girls now? Sam sighed and moved over one of the single beds in the motel room. He sat down and Dean followed suit. The girls were still standing and they had a serious expression on their faces. They knew what had happened to them was not something that was normal, although these guys seemed to be expecting it. But if the Winchester boys knew something about this creature, they also had a right to know about it; it had tried to kill them right?

Sam looked at Veronica and spoke quietly but with a firm tone. "Okay, Dean and I hunt evil supernatural beings." He looked around at the girls' faces and found a shocked expression on them. "Evil supernatural beings? But that makes it sounds like this thing is a-a ghost." Veronica said skeptically. She really wasn't one who believed in ghosts and stuff. Dean looked at her, "They aren't ghosts, that thing that attacked you was a demon. And you can't pretend it wasn't, because you just got attacked by it." He said glancing at Chloe. He was surprised to see her looking quite calm about it, in fact she looked like she had been expecting this.

Sam looked at Veronica carefully; she still looked confused so he explained. "You've heard of demons and evil creatures like vampires, werewolves and things like that right?" he asked. She looked at him wide eyed but nodded. Yeah she'd heard of them, but she'd never been attacked by anything which her father used to tell her lived in fairy tales. "But I never thought these things were real, or that anyone hunted these things." She said in a fearful voice. Sam smiled grimly. Yup they had the lovely job of hunting evil and killing it. Chloe looked at them and smiled, "A bit like Van Helsing." She noted. Dean smiled at her, "Yeah but we look better." He said. Veronica swallowed and thought about the thing that had tried to kill her. It hadn't been human but it had been talking to her in English, she shook her head. "Maybe it was a human experiment or something the Luthors were doing in their company?" she said in an unsure voice remembering what Chloe had told her about the twisted Luthors. Dean shook his head at her and Chloe muttered a no, "I would have recognized a Luthor experiment. And that was not a human experiment gone wrong. It was a demon. The things it talked about and the way it acted, it wasn't human, nowhere near it." She said looking at her friend.

Veronica's lip trembled, "That-that thing tried to. It touched me, it was going to kill me." She felt sick. Suddenly this was too much. She'd been a nosy but happy investigator up until know. True she'd experienced a lot of weird things but this one took the cake. Now here she was stuck with two strangers who were telling her she'd been attacked by a demon? "Um I think I'm going to lie down for a while. I don't feel too good." She whispered trudging to the other bed in the room and lying down on it. She faced the wall but could still feel everyone's eyes on her, the atmosphere filling with worry.

She was grateful when she heard Chloe say to the guys, "Um, could you guys give us a minute or two." The boys didn't need to be told twice. Veronica heard the door close behind her and she turned around on the bed to face Chloe who sat on the edge of it examining her friend's tired and sick features. "Am I the only one who's finding this weird?" she asked closing her eyes for a few seconds, she was so tired. She opened them and found an equally tired Chloe looking back at her.

"No, trust me, I'm finding this weird as well. But maybe I'm not that surprised about supernatural stuff going on because it's happened to me, I was possessed twice." Chloe said smiling bitterly. Wasn't it great the way she seemed to attract weird evil things? Veronica raised her eyebrows in surprise but didn't say anything. She didn't know if she had enough energy in her to sit and listen as much as she wanted to. She just had to sleep and lose the sick feeling in her. Her eyelids began to droop but she kept them open.

"Chloe, how can you sit there without falling unconscious? You've been through more than I have, and I'm the one feeling like I'm about to pass out." She whispered closing her eyes again. Chloe grinned at her. "Maybe after staying in Smallville, I can withstand some levels of torture." Veronica smiled grimly. After all the tales she'd heard about Chloe and her life in Smallville she wasn't surprised. "Yeah well I'm going to sleep for a few hours; I can't stay awake like this. We almost got ourselves killed today Chloe." She said her smiling sliding off her face. Chloe nodded quietly. "I'm so sorry, Veronica. I shouldn't have taken you there." She said quietly. Veronica sighed, "It wasn't your fault it was mine. You didn't even want to go this late at night but me being the stupid nosy investigator thought there wasn't any better way then finding out more about Smallville then sneaking through an unknown territory. Especially since it obviously belongs to a demon of all things." She couldn't believe the turn of events.

Chloe frowned slightly and bit her bottom lip. Veronica saw this and asked, "What's wrong Chloe?" Chloe shook her head. "It's nothing….Veronica; do you really think it's just a coincidence that we were there and that the demon was there too? I mean that can't really be its humble abode, I mean that house, even if it's a bit dilapidated it's still pretty open to anyone. People still go there and I don't think demons hang around places where there are humans." She said slowly. She looked at Veronica and saw her nod her head. "I know what you mean, I was thinking along the same lines when we were in the car looking for you. Dean and Sam said that they found clues that the demon was here. They said that they've been looking for this demon for a long time. Why would a demon attack us for no reason and bring attention to itself when these guys are hunting it?"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, and the way it was talking to me. The things it was saying, like, it needed to purify me and that it's job was almost done….it was, well weird." She admitted. Veronica nodded and stared at the ground numbly. They'd been talking for a while and she was still feeling tired. Chloe stared at her friend's pale and tired face and mentally scolded herself for giving her something else to worry about.

"Look, you need to rest, you're drained and I think I could use some sleep too. Don't worry about what's happened, because we're both alive and even though we've got a few scratches and wounds we're alright. And these guys aren't bad. I feel safe around them, I know they won't hurt us and they'll protect us no matter what." She said hugging her friend. Veronica smiled, "You sound like you like them already." She said grinning. Chloe rolled her eyes but smiled back, "Well, they are cute." They both laughed and Chloe said goodnight before walking out of the room.

She found Sam and Dean's room and knocked quickly. She just wanted to know what was going to happen now and say goodnight for the evening. The door opened and Dean smiled at her. "Hey Chloe, is Veronica okay?" he asked with concern. She smiled softly, "Yeah she's alright but I think she's really shaken up over this. And I think she's got a really bad scratch on her back." She said remembering the heavy blood stains on her friend's shirt. Dean nodded and let her in. Their room was the same as the girls' and Sam was propped on one with his laptop and was, by the looks of it, deep into whatever it was he was looking up. "Hey Sam" she greeted.

Sam looked up in surprise, "Oh hey Chloe, I didn't see you." He said smiling slightly. Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah he was too busy making love to his computer." He muttered. Chloe grinned but didn't say anything while Sam shot his brother a look and turned back to Chloe. "Is Veronica okay? I saw some pretty bad wounds on her and she looks really weak." He said his eyebrows knitted with concern. Chloe nodded, "Yeah, she is pretty badly scarred and stuff, but she won't show it. I think she should clean it up tomorrow before it turns septic. She's been through a lot in this trip to Smallville." Chloe said in a low tone.

Dean looked over at her. "Isn't she from around here?" he asked. Chloe shook her head, "Nope, Veronica's from California, she was here on a workshop seminar on journalism like me but we got sidetracked and ended up being ambushed by a yellow eyed monster." She sighed. Dean corrected her, "Demon." She grinned back at him and said again, "Sorry, demon." Sam looked on with the slightest hint of interest, although his brother chatting up or flirting with a girl he'd only met for a few minutes wasn't a new sight for him.

Dean saw his brother from the corner of his eye and knew that he would give him the 'chatting-up-a-girl-who's-had-a-traumatic-experience-isn't-right' speech later but he didn't really care. This girl had won his respect hands down. She had managed to find something that freaked the Yellow Eyed Demon out in a second while he and Sammy had been on a treacherous journey trying to find something apart from the silver bullet to ward him off. Plus, the girl had survived an encounter and made it out onto the highway without any serious wounds. She was good.

"Are you from around here?" Sam asked, not wanting to miss the opportunity to find out more about the girls. Chloe nodded, "Yeah, this is my lovely 'normal,' quiet town. Smallville." She said smiling slightly. Dean grinned, "Normal?" he asked. She laughed, "Well normal as it could be with all these weird things happening. But I didn't expect to get kidnapped by a demon of all things. And why it was there anyways is a mystery to me." She said sitting down on one of the single beds. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. "Are you and Veronica related any way?" Sam asked. Chloe shook her head. "No in fact we just met a few days ago. But we're really good friends. Why?" she asked. Dean spoke before Sam could say anything. "Well, we thought that if you and Veronica were related and we could trace back your family tree and see if there was any demonic activity or relation." Chloe looked at him scrutinizing. "So we're demons?" she asked. Sam quickly saved his brother, even though he wouldn't have minded seeing him get kicked in the head for the stupid things his mouth spilled out.

"What he means, is that maybe the Demon wants something from you guys. Maybe you guys might have a history with him way back, like your ancestors or something." Sam explained quickly. Chloe nodded understandingly, "I don't think our family has any scores to settle with a demon. Maybe I should find out about this more, I'll call my father and ask him." She said thoughtfully. Dean looked at her and asked, "Wouldn't your family want to know where you are?" he asked. Sam nodded, "Yeah and Veronica's parents, they think she's safe at a journalism seminar when actually she was being attacked by a demon, she should call them and tell them she's….. well as alright as you can be when a demon attacks you." He said sheepishly.

Chloe gave a small smile. "Well, I've only got to call dad, he's in New York right now for work so he doesn't have to know the details because he'd drag me home and lock me in my room. But apart from that, I'm fine." Dean nodded, so she lived with her father. "So you guys don't have to explain where you are to your parents?" She asked smiling slightly. She wondered how you hid the fact that you killed evil spirits from your parents. The boys exchanged a look and Chloe regretted what she said immediately. Dean's voice was emotionless when he said, "Our parents are dead the demon killed them." Chloe's mouth opened slightly, she didn't know what she would have done if an evil demon had killed her only parent, her dad and was after her.

"Is he after you guys as well?" she asked slightly shocked. Dean turned heavily to his brother, who turned away from him. "Well, we're trying to kill it to avenge our parents' death. So tomorrow we'll drop you guys off at the hospital and we'll be off, trying to find it. It shouldn't be too hard if he wants us to find him." Dean said grinning darkly. Chloe's eyebrows narrowed slightly. "What do you mean you'll drop us and be off? You're not thinking of taking off without us are you?" she asked. Sam looked at her surprised and asked gently, "Why would you guys want to come with us? You nearly got killed." He added. Dean nodded his head vigorously, "Exactly, what are you, crazy?" he asked.

She looked at him coldly, "Just as much as you guys are. I don't know about you guys but I don't let people or demons get away with trying to kill me, especially if it plans on getting other people too. I want to find it and kill it." She said in a loud and clear tone. Sam was looking at her like he didn't know what to make of it, but Dean was staring at her in a skeptical way, "You can't do anything to help." He said flatly.

He couldn't help but let the admiration creep into his eyes even when he was criticizing her. She noticed it and said simply, "If I can get away from that demon after being tortured by it and make it out of there without any broken limbs then I can handle it, and you know that." Sam smiled at the way she was standing up to his brother but knew where Dean was going with his protesting against the girls coming with them.

Sam spoke up, "Chloe, this isn't something you can pull out of when you're in it. You guys were lucky the demon didn't come after you, if he had you might not have been here with us. I think he used you guys to bait us but if you and Veronica get into this deeper than you already are, he won't spare you. We've been after it for years, but we've got no one to lose. Our parents are both dead and we've got no one else to worry about. But you guys have your families and friends to think about. He could go after them as well. That's what he did to our parents." He didn't like talking about his mum and dad but she had to understand how serious this was.

Chloe shook her head, "You guys don't know much about me yet, but if you did you'd realize how much I've gotten out of without hurting my family. I know what I'm doing and what I'm getting myself into and that's why I'm really serious about this too. That demon said things that make me think he wanted me for something too. And if we really were just bait he would have killed us straightaway. He wouldn't have let us get away. This doesn't have to do with just you guys, me and Veronica have a part in this too. And when Veronica gets up I'm going to ask her about this and then we're going to join you guys too. Because we need to know what it wants with us." She said before glancing at both of them and walking out of the room and back to the one Veronica and her were sharing.

The two boys stared at the open doorway where she had stalked out of and looked at each other in awe. "Uhh, what do we do now?" Sam asked. "Maybe we could try talking them out of this when Veronica wakes up. Maybe she'll change her mind then?" Dean said uncertainly. Sam stared at Dean and said quietly, "For some weird reason I don't think so. In fact I won't be surprised if Veronica's all for this joining us thing as well." He said slightly amused. Dean shook his head. "Man, these girls are gonna end up getting us killed or themselves. We should have dropped them at the hospital when we had the chance." He mumbled. Sam found himself agreeing with his brother. "Yeah, it's a bit too late for that now." Dean glared at his brother, "This wouldn't have happened if we had just lied to Veronica and we could have left her at the hospital after we found Chloe." He said annoyed.

Sam glared back at him. "Yeah? And what exactly were we supposed to say happened, to the doctors and nurses while the girls would be screaming and yelling about us kidnapping them?" he asked wondering why Dean seemed to be so ready to go to jail over stupid mistakes like this. Dean growled in frustration, "Whatever Sam, I'm not gonna try persuading Veronica to go home, so you can do it, anyways she likes you way better." Dean grinned at this and Sam rolled his eyes. He wasn't looking forward to trying to beg Veronica to go back home and act like she'd never been ambushed by a demon. If she was like Chloe then this was going to be hard.


	4. Chapter 4

- 11 -

**Hey ppl, this is my second fic. It's a crossover of Supernatural, Smallville and Veronica Mars. I got this idea when I thought about how Chloe and Veronica would be good friends if they knew each other. Anyways I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural, Smallville or Veronica Mars even though owning the Winchester boys would be my dream. Lol. Hope you like it, and plz plz review.**

**Danger Brings Us Closer**

**Chapter Four**

That night nobody slept well, not even Dean who usually found it hard to stay awake after an evening full of Sam's lectures after a hunt or in this case rescue. His mind was on what Chloe had said to him.

"That demon said things that make me think he wanted me for something too. And if we really were just bait he would have killed us straightaway. He wouldn't have let us get away. This doesn't have to do with just you guys, me and Veronica have a part in this too." Those had been her exact words and now they were replaying in his head. He thought about how the demon usually killed whatever got in its way. So why had it left the girls alone? There had to be more to this than the demon luring Sam and Dean out to him. He sighed as he thought about her words again.

Sam was finding it hard to sleep as well but it was because of a completely different reason than Dean's. Every time he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, his head seared with the pains he got when he was getting a premonition. But these didn't seem like premonitions, these were like dreams. Somebody was screaming in agony and he was in an underground tunnel.

Right at the end of the tunnel he could make out the form of a person knelt down, huddled actually, in a ball. The dim lights in the tunnel made it hard to see any features. The person's whimpering could be heard from where he was, which was right at the end of the tunnel. He quickly started walking the person but was stopped by some invisible force.

Whatever it was, it was powerful. No matter how hard Sam pushed the invisible wall wouldn't let down. He looked frantically at the huddled figure at the end of the tunnel and heard the person scream in agony again. He winced, thinking that it sounded like someone he knew, but who was it? His first thoughts were Dean, but Dean's voice was lower and the person's frame was too small for it to be a guy. He looked at the distant figure again and called out, "Hey, who are you, what's happening to you? Look at me, please answer me!" His voice rung out through the tunnel and bounced off the thick cement walls.

Sam was getting scared now. This wasn't a premonition, they didn't last so long and they didn't feel so real. Why wasn't that person responding? He called out again, this time louder and he could hear the fear in his voice. "I can help you, who are you? How did you get here? Are you hurt?!" The figure sobbed loudly and in a whisper that seemed to echo in his ears said, "Please, stay away Sammy, leave me here and save the others before it's too late. Don't come back for me. Please, you'll only get hurt if you come any closer." The voice belonged to a female.

He swallowed and his breath came out raspy. Who was she? The others, who were they? "Let me help you." He said trying to take a step forward but finding the wall persistent. Suddenly another figure blocked the tunnel's entrance from the other end. It was a human form but Sam had had too many close encounters with this demon to not be able to recognize him. Its yellow eyes gleamed menacingly and he looked triumphant. The figure at the other end of the tunnel backed into the wall and her panting breaths showed her fear.

Sam began to sweat, no; he should be able to stop him. He wasn't going to let him take another loved one away. Wait another loved one? Who was that girl? It was like he was another Sam in this dream, himself but with a strong sense of protection and obsession with the girl. He screamed at the Yellow Eyed Demon, "Don't touch her!!" The Yellow Eyed Demon stared at Sam in the eyes and Sam felt his forehead thud with an anguishing pain.

The demon laughed coldly and glanced at the girl whose body was stiff in horror? Sam couldn't tell but he didn't want her to go through this anymore. The Yellow Eyed Demon knelt down and touched the girl's face. While she screamed in agony, he looked up at Sam, sneering. "See Sam, how easy it is for me to control you? I'd let you move on your own free will but then you'd rush over and kill me after freeing this girl. And I can't have you do that, can i? She has to be destroyed….The other one will be too. It would be so much easier if you did it yourself, but you are part human, and humans are too attached. As you are with this girl….however it has been managed, I will continue the purification."

From its hands the Yellow Eyed Demon grew a ball of bright light, and the light grew and grew until it was almost the size of a soccer ball. That's when the girl turned her head towards Sam and he caught her face. He gasped. "Go Sam!" Veronica instructed. Sam stood there and managed to call her name, "Veronica, Veronica you-" but she cut him off. "Run Now!! Keep the others safe! Now" she screamed at him. He took a step forward and the Yellow Eyed Demon started chanting. Sam started to run towards her but Veronica screamed at him to stay away and shook her head.

There were tears in her eyes and when Sam was just a few feet away, the blinding light exploded in the tunnel, the Yellow Eyed Demon screamed in bliss while at the same a shrill scream echoed from Veronica and Sam yelled, "NOOO!!!" Then the light blinded him and he gasped as he shot up from his bed.

He gasped for air and his eyes went wide when he realized he was back in the motel room. He was sweating and he rubbed his face trying to shake the fear that traveled through his body at the sound of her screaming. He heard Dean get up abruptly and he turned to look at him. "What's wrong Sam? Was it a premonition? Are you alright?" his brother asked crossing over to Sam's bed. His face was lined with concern and fear as well, but Sam knew that it wasn't from what he'd seen.

"Water." He said, realizing his throat was dry. Dean passed him the glass of water on the bedside table. "What's wrong? What did you see?" Dean asked him patting him slightly on his back. Sam turned to look at him, focusing on what was happening now. "Dean, I had a dream" he said calming down. Dean looked at him sharply. "A premonition?" he asked. Sam shook his head, "No, it wasn't a premonition, well; I don't know it was like a dream and a premonition. But Veronica died. The Yellow Eyed Demon, it had her in the tunnel." He said quickly.

He tried to remember if it had been night or day but the tunnel had been so dark and gloomy it was hard to tell. Dean's face crossed with worry and confusion. "A tunnel? And he had Veronica? But that doesn't make sense, she's right next door. She's safe Sammy." He said glancing at the door. Sam shook his head, "We should check, just in case." He had to make sure none of this had happened while he was having the dream/premonition. Dean looked at him carefully and it looked like he wanted to retaliate but he nodded and got up.

"Alright Sam, but I'm pretty sure that both the girls are still in their room. I haven't heard any noises come from their room and I've been awake most of the night. You sure it wasn't just a dream?" he asked as he pulled on a shirt and pants over his boxers. Sam pulled on a shirt over his singlet as well and grabbed a gun out from under his bed. "No, it was like a dream but my head was hurting like it does when I get premonitions and-and it felt like….i had a gut feeling." He said feeling a bit stupid.

Maybe Veronica was alright? Maybe it was just a dream and he was making a big deal out of it all. But even if he was making a big deal out of this it was necessary for him. He'd never had a dream that freaky and he'd had a lot of bad dreams. Dean didn't say anything but nodded, usually Sam was right about this sort of stuff.

And it was worth checking to see if the girls were there, maybe Veronica might have run away from here because of all the stuff that happened. Then it would explain how the Yellow Eyed Demon had gotten to her. Dean hoped he was wrong. He and his brother had saved too many people from evil supernatural beings to have the Yellow Eyed Demon (a demon he couldn't wait to kill) murder an innocent person, who was supposed to be safe with them.

He and Sam wordlessly walked out of their room and to the one next door. Dean rapped on it loudly. For a while he didn't hear anything and he knocked on the door again. Then the door opened and a sleepy looking Veronica stared out at them from under her eyelids. She was still sort of tired and really hadn't wanted to get up but the knocking and the fact that Chloe was out cold thanks to their day, had managed to make her open the door to find two very worried and pale looking Winchesters. Her eyes snapped open and she asked, "What happened? What's wrong?" she saw Dean's face lose the tense look and Sam's face retained its colour and he let out a sigh of relief.

She looked at first Dean, and then at Sam quizzically, and when she didn't get anything apart from nervous look from Sam she asked, "Is it back? Did it find us? Why do you guys look so tense?" Dean opened his mouth and said, "Sam just had a-" he swore suddenly as Sam brought his foot down on his and looked at Sam menacingly.

Granted he'd just had a premonition/dream but that didn't mean he could get away with practically amputating Dean's foot with his clumsily tied combat boots. But when he saw the slight shake of Sam's head he understood and said quickly, "Had a- a craving to see you." He said pleased with himself for saving the moment, or maybe not by the looks on Sam's face. Veronica's eyebrows arched and she looked at Sam, who was looking a bit pink even in the dim light.

"We just came to see if you and Chloe were okay." He said trying to smile. Somehow it didn't come out the way he wanted and she asked quickly, "Are you alright Sam? You look like you're in pain. Did you guys get hurt?" Sam and Dean shook their heads. "No, we're fine. Umm, we should go get some sleep and let you go back to sleep as well." Dean said turning to go. Sam nodded numbly (a part of him embarrassed but a larger part of him still worried about his dream/premonition) and looked at Veronica carefully.

She was still staring after Dean but when she felt Sam's gaze on her she looked back in his eyes and felt slightly uncomfortable. The way he was looking at her, like he was seeing her for the first time. Like there was something he was looking for on her face. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably and asked Sam quietly, "Are you sure you're alright?" she saw Sam's eyes snap out of the searching look and he smiled faintly. "I'm fine…..Sorry about waking you up, we just wanted to check if you were alright. You should go back to sleep- but make sure you keep the door locked." He added his voice more solid.

Veronica nodded wordlessly; slightly more puzzled at Sam's warning. If nothing was wrong then why was he telling her to lock the door? She didn't know him that well but she had figured that he was a pretty laid back guy and the sudden change in his demeanor was a bit frightening. She whispered a goodnight and when he had replied and walked back to his room she closed the door and hesitantly locked it.

When she lay back down in her bed, she couldn't bring back the heavy sleep she'd been in when she'd gotten up to open the door. In fact she now laid awake listening for any sounds and staring at the eerie shadows outside the high window, hoping that sleep would come. She thought she heard a soft rustling noise outside the door a few minutes later and stared at the doorknob in a slight fear.

She didn't want to get out of bed, in case whatever or whoever it was burst in the room feeling her moving presence. She just wanted the covers to engulf her and keep her safe until the morning. After a few seconds the noises stopped and she could faintly hear the sounds of fading footsteps, frowning she turned over in her bed and closed her eyes finally feeling her eyelids droop heavily.

Maybe if she had gotten out of bed, and opened the door, she would have seen Sam sprinkling salt outside the door. He had almost jumped straight out of bed when he had remembered that they hadn't lined the girl's door with salt. And after much protesting from Dean, who had taken up a lighter mood and exclaimed that Sam was acting like a nutter who really needed sleep (god was all this safety necessary, they only had a few hours left till the morning?), Sam had poured a thick line of rock salt along the girl's door before walking back into his room and falling asleep.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next morning Dean woke up yawning and glanced at a sleeping Sam on the other bed. For a moment he considered screaming in his ear to see how pissed he'd be when he got up but the sensible part of him (which Sam claimed rarely showed) thought against it and let him sleep. It hadn't been an easy night for Sam, Dean knew that. The psychic gift or curse (whichever way you looked at it) had brought up a wave of new fears for his little brother and that wasn't good.

Dean knew that Sam hadn't forgotten about the Yellow Eyed Demon claiming Sam was part demon as well, even when they had been rescuing Veronica and Chloe. While walking up the steps to the dilapidated house and while they had been searching for Chloe he had always glimpsed his brother's stony face, usually expressionless and dull. That wasn't the Sam he knew. Usually Dean was the one who had that look on his face when he was mad and he didn't want to see it on Sam. It didn't matter what the Yellow Eyed Demon tried to make Sammy look like, he was still Dean's brother and there was no damn way in hell he was going to let Sam get talked into that monster's words.

But no matter how much Dean tried, he couldn't make Sam understand. All Sam said at the end of their arguments was that sooner or later he was going to turn and if he did Dean would have to shoot him, and the sooner Dean accepted that fact, the better. Of course Dean had to curl his fits into balls to stop him from hitting Sam over the pure frustration he felt when talking about this.

And now there were these two new people; Veronica and Chloe. Two girls who had appeared pretty much out of nowhere and seemed to be turning the boys' world around. Their goal had been to save the girls, find a demon or the demon, to kill it, drop the girls home and go on to the next hunt. This process usually took three days to four sometimes but by the end of the fourth they were usually heading towards the next hunt. But here they were still rescuing the girls instead, Dean thought, two girls who wanted to stick around; one had a way of warding of the Yellow Eyed Demon and the other one's plaguing Sam's dreams.

Dean got up and stretched his arms before slipping into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He wanted to find out more about the amulet Chloe wore and what was so special about it. What could be so special about the amulet that would make an evil demon act so cowardly in front of one of its victims? He thought as he turned off the shower and dried himself down. He pulled on a shirt and boxers, jeans and came out of the bathroom. He glanced at Sam; nope he was still sleeping so he decided to grab some coffee and breakfast after checking if Chloe and Veronica were still sleeping. The clock on the wall above him said it was eleven in the morning.

He knocked on the girls' door and waited. After a few minutes it opened and Chloe's anxious face appeared. She smiled widely when she saw it was him and let him in. "Hey, I just came to see if any of you were up yet." He said, noticing that her hair was ruffled slightly and her clothes were stained with dirt and lines of dried blood from where she'd been scratched while running from the demon. She looked down at her clothes as well and said embarrassed, "Yeah I look like a pig, covered in dirt and dried blood hey?" Dean laughed and said kindly, "Hey, after encountering a demon, no one looks like a fashion queen." She smiled at him and he felt his stomach rumble.

Chloe's smiled widened and she asked, "You hungry?" he nodded, "I haven't eaten since yesterday's lunch and since Sam tried making it, most of it went in the bin." He said grinning when he remembered Sam's slightly hurt look when he had tipped the plateful of burnt pie in the bin. Chloe shook her head, "Yeah, me and Veronica haven't had anything since yesterday as well. At Veronica's mention, Dean looked over at the other bed in the room, watching Veronica sleep heavily. Sam was doing the exact same thing next door.

"How is she?" he asked remembering how pale she had looked when they had left the girls in their room, and the new suspicion his brother and he had probably instilled in her last night. Chloe looked over at her and grinned, "She's out like a log. But that's a good thing. She had a rough night yesterday, and when she wakes up she'll probably have come to terms with all of this. She has to if we're going to face this demon." Chloe added quietly.

Dean looked at her closely, okay here comes the trying to make her see things his way time, he thought to himself. He could feel himself turn warm under the defiant look, which had already crept up in her green eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but Chloe quickly said, "Look, can we go somewhere to get some food and maybe some new clothes? I don't want to wake Veronica up here." She didn't want to end up yelling at Dean and wake up her already freaked out friend.

He nodded and when she got her scraggy looking jacket, which covered up her dirty shirt, she picked up her wallet. "Wait; let me leave Veronica a note." Chloe ripped out a stick it notepad paper from her jeans pocket and scribbled a reply to where she was. Then she waited outside their door as Dean entered the room he and his brother were sharing to pick up the Impala's keys. As they made their way out of the motel and sat in the car Chloe looked at Dean's face closely while he started up the ignition. "You know that I'm not going away." She half asked and half answered. While he backed out the Impala and looked back out the back windscreen, his eyes looked at hers for a moment and he sighed, "I know." She smiled.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Veronica stretched slightly but winced when the gash on her back answered with a poke of pain. She had attempted to clean the wound but she had a feeling it would take more than a wipe down with Dettol and some bandages to make it heal properly. She looked around the room and frowned when she didn't see Chloe in her bed. Her eyes traveled to the bathroom door and she listened closely for any sound of her maybe taking a shower, but her ears met a dim silence.

She immediately started worrying. Where was Chloe? She had heard sounds last night and they could have been the demon trying to get in their room. Had it taken Chloe? She quickly got out of bed and was about to go through their room for her shoes so she could run out to look for her friend when her eyes fell across the bright pink paper stuck on the small bedside table between the two beds. She picked it up and let out a sigh of relief. It was a note from Chloe explaining that she and Dean were getting breakfast and some new clothes for 'us girls'. 'Don't worry we'll be back in a few hours, we just didn't want to wake you up.' The note had concluded. She looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was 11:30 already. She decided to take a quick shower and wait until Chloe and Dean got back.

Sam groaned and got up slowly to answer the knocking on the door. He looked at Dean's empty bed and frowned but thought it was probably him at the door whining about how hungry he was. He had slept dream/premonition-less the rest of their chaotic night and wasn't surprised to see that it was almost midday. He opened the door and found it was Veronica who had been knocking on the door. He was pretty surprised to see her there, and for a moment he stood there thinking about what to say. She smiled shyly, "Um, hey Sam did I wake you up?" she asked hurriedly. She had sat there in her room for a good fifteen minutes and decided that any embarrassing conversation with Sam Winchester was better than sitting there bored out of her head. She was beginning to doubt it.

He smiled at her but now found he couldn't look at her without feeling a bit weird in his stomach. She was pretty and innocent looking and he shuddered whenever he thought about the dream he'd had. "No, I was about to get up anyway. Dean's not here in his room." He said looking around the room again. He let her in and closed the door behind her. She grinned. "Oh, Chloe took him out shopping. She left a note." Veronica said smiling widely. Sam almost snorted with laughter. "She took Dean shopping?" he asked amazed.

She laughed at his expression of pure shock and felt herself ease up. He'd acted really weird before but he seemed alright now. "Well, in her words, they're out getting something to eat and some new clothes seeing as how our ones look and smell really bad." She said looking at her own rugged looking pale (but now much darker) coloured top. Sam smiled at her, "Well as long as she doesn't drag him into a lingerie shop I'm sure he won't mind that much." He said sitting down on the bed.

Veronica's eyes traveled back to the door and she saw a white rock looking crystal thing that had been sprinkled across her door's width as well. She had been thinking of what it was and had become a bit antsy. "Hey what is that? I don't know how but that stuff was along our door as well." She said pointing at the barley visible line of salt. Sam followed her finger's direction until he saw the salt. Oh, yeah he'd forgotten that normal people didn't have to line their doors with salt. And he almost laughed when he thought about what he'd say to her, "Yeah, that's rock salt to protect you from evil spirits." He mumbled grinning slightly.

Veronica stared at him trying to figure out if he was kidding. Rock salt? "What?" he asked when he saw her staring at him. She looked at the door again, "You guys use rock salt to protect yourselves from evil spirits?" she asked slightly skeptical. He smiled and said "Yeah, it's weird but it's helped us out of a lot of stuff." She sobered at the thoughts of what all this other stuff was and looked back at him carefully. "Sam, Can I ask you something?" she asked quietly. He turned and looked at her expectantly. "Yeah, sure what is it?"

"Last night you were looking freaked out and when you guys came banging on the door in the middle of the night, I thought that maybe the demon was here, that maybe it tracked us down. But then you guys saw me and left, it was really weird. Did something happen at night?" she asked slowly recounting last night's events. Sam's neutral face grimaced lightly. "Okay, Veronica I don't want to scare you by telling you these sorts of things when you've already had a tough night. I really don't want to worry you." He prepared himself mentally to tell Veronica about his dream. She shook her head at him.

"Sam, I know I probably looked like a frail weak chick last night but that was because this is all really new to me. I was a private investigator before this and the most I had to deal with were cults. Supernatural stuff was something I've never been across so yes it took me time to believe all of this. But that doesn't mean I don't believe it. I saw that demon, it was after us, I can't act like it didn't happen, so anything that you guys know about this would be great to pass on to me and Chloe. You know since it's my first time being chased after by a demon and all." She said attempting to joke. But Sam's face still looked doubtful.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me, fine but I'm not going to go back home and act like nothing happened. And I don't think Chloe will too. Last night you sort of freaked me out. I want to know what happened." She said almost in a whisper. He looked up at her and in her deep brown eyes. He and Dean had almost lost the image of innocence. After growing up the way they had, the word 'innocence' had lost all meaning. With what he'd seen all these years innocence was just a façade. But now when he looked into Veronica's eyes, he was pretty sure they were the most innocent brown eyes he'd ever looked into. But it wasn't naïve innocence. It was the sincere and heartfelt innocence that had lived after watching everything unfold in front of her.

As she got up to go, he stopped her by slightly grabbing her small hand. "No, wait. You should know why I was so freaked last night. Because most of it had to do with you. In fact it was all about you. And hiding it would be unfair because you deserve to know about everything." Sam said as she looked at him hopefully. She nodded and sat down next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

- 13 -

**Hey ppl, this is my second fic. It's a crossover of Supernatural, Smallville and Veronica Mars. I got this idea when I thought about how Chloe and Veronica would be good friends if they knew each other. Anyways I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural, Smallville or Veronica Mars even though owning the Winchester boys would be my dream. Lol. Hope you like it, and plz plz review.**

**Danger Brings Us Closer**

**Chapter Five**

Chloe dragged an apprehensive looking Dean towards the mall's next level of countless shops, their windows screaming out sales and discount prices. A shop window caught Chloe's eye and she entered the small pink shop with Dean who tried pulling back. He'd already been in many female shops, getting strange looks from single guys mingling nearby. "The walls are bright pink!" he said indignantly. Chloe grinned but pleaded, "Come on Dean, please. I need clothes right now. And this is nice shop." He groaned but let himself be lead into the very eccentric looking shop. It definitely didn't look like a clothes shop.

"Are you sure this is a clothes shop?" he asked as he looked at the small rack of hippie clothes and the larger rack of ancient looking books. Some of the shelves carried strange amulets and talismans, while others were loaded with material bags of scented dried flowers and candles. Chloe was staring interestingly at a half angel half dragon looking creature which had been molded by candle wax. Dean made a slight face, this was a bit creepy. "Well, I might need more than just a few clothes and stuff. So I'm going to look for some useful books that might help us. And maybe Maya's got more of these amulets. We might need it." She explained lightly looking through the hippie rack.

Dean looked at her sharply, "You've been to this shop before?" he asked looking warily at some of the dark masks hanging on the wall. Chloe nodded, "Yeah this is where I got this amulet from." She said touching her kryptonite amulet. Dean nodded. "And who's Maya?" he asked moving towards the counter to see if anyone was there, so far the shop looked deserted.

"Maya is next to you." A cool and serene voice sounded in his ear. He turned his head so fast he almost snapped it and jumped back when he came face to face with a young, beautiful yet eccentric woman with an olive complexion and cat shaped eyes. She was dressed in a dark blue robe and wore a light shawl over her arms. Her dark hair hung above her waist and her neck was covered in heavy chains and similar amulets to the ones on display.

He grinned at her sheepishly, "Hey, nice place you've got here." He said nodding his head slightly. She smiled at him mysteriously and he glanced over at Chloe mouthing, 'She's hot.' Chloe however shook her head and stared at Maya uncomfortably. "Hi Maya." She said stepping slightly in front of Dean, blocking his view. Maya inclined her head, "Chloe, you have returned after a long time. But of course Maya is not surprised to see you, your visit was foreseen," Maya's soothing voice answered. Chloe smiled, still feeling uncomfortable, "You still remember my name?" she asked surprised. She'd only been to Maya's shop once and that had been when she'd bought the amulet, that was four years ago. Right now she was aware of Maya's eyes settling on Dean who seemed to move into her view an inch or two every few seconds. Chloe cleared her throat, plastering a smile on her face at Maya, who looked at her with faint amusement.

"What brings you here Chloe? Maya hopes you aren't thinking of returning the amulet you bought; it is to keep you safe in the near future." Maya said softly beckoning them to the few small chairs behind the counter. Dean quickly followed her while Chloe found her feet 'accidentally' stepped on his. "No I wasn't actually, I wanted to ask you about it and I wanted to ask if there were any more. You see it did help me, it saved my life but I wanted to know why? What's so special about this amulet?" she asked happy to see that Dean was paying attention and seemed to have gotten over Maya's freaky beauty.

Maya looked at her seriously, "What has the amulet saved you from? A restless spirit or an evil force? What are you threatened by?" Dean glanced at Maya suspiciously, "What do you know about evil forces? How could this amulet save us from one?" he asked. Maya stared into his eyes for a few seconds while Chloe glared at her. "It will protect Chloe from the evil forces you hunt Mr. Winchester. Maya believes it will keep it away until you find a way of killing it. These amulets are not made and sold to everyone. They are one of the kinds and usually it is rare to find identical amulets with the same powers." Maya explained.

Dean stared at her, "How do you know my name?" he asked. "Maya has had the fortune of meeting your father Dean and Maya must say his generous features have passed on quiet well. She's had good business with him." She replied smiling at him. He grinned back at her, "Thanks." he winked. Chloe grumbled slightly, "So what's so special about my amulet again?" she asked. Maya smiled back at her but Chloe kept her fixated stare. "You're amulet originates from a dark cave in the Amazon forest which was found in the 18th Century. It is made of kryptonite rock. Maya believes it keeps you safe against others too." She said knowingly. Chloe kept her face neutral but nodded slightly, knowing she was talking about Clark and when he was in the Red Kryptonite's control. Dean was listening intently too. "But why would kryptonite keep people safe against demons?" he asked. Maya nodded patiently, "Yes that is something which hasn't been brought to light in the past. Although Maya strongly suspects it has something to do with what they found the kryptonite covered in." she said mysteriously.

Chloe was leaning over slightly, wanting to know what the secret was behind her amulet. "What was it covered in?" she breathed and Maya said quietly, "blood." Dean and Chloe exchanged glances. "Human blood?" dean asked. Maya nodded, "Yes Dean, Maya thinks it may interest you to know, it was blood from an ancestor's of your. James William Winchester Avery was an innkeeper and a hunter and when they found his body, it had been tied up onto the caves roof. His blood washed all over the rock. Maya has mentioned this to your father however we had no idea that the amulet possessed any powers at all at the time. Maya was convinced she had been sold a fake." She admitted.

Chloe raised her eyebrows skeptically, "You're a psychic, how can you be ripped off?" she asked. Maya looked at her with the slightest trace of annoyance. "Humans themselves are often more deceitful than the cards Maya finds. Was there more you needed to know?" she asked.

Chloe looked at Dean who seemed to be staring at Maya intently and she coughed loudly, "Umm, no, I think I'll just take a few books and we'll see you soon." She answered nudging Dean to get up. Dean got up reluctantly, his grin turning into a flirting smirk, "You know we've got psychics in our family, my brother Sam yeah he's a psychic and sometimes I feel like I get this major pounding in my head…..you know like this hammering feeling? You don't think it means something do you? There aren't any special massages for pin pointing a psychic are there?" he asked hopefully.

She gave him a flirty smile and Chloe quickly steered him away, "Yeah that pounding feelings called a headache Dean and I'm starting to get one. Now we should be going, Sam and Veronica are probably getting worried." She said planting him near the door. He smirked; she was in a hurry to get out of there. When she returned from the counter with a few books in her hand she looked at him sweetly and said, "Okay let's go get food."

They scrounged the mall for something they would all agree to eat (Chloe finding that Dean would eat anything) and ten minutes later they had purchased a bag of fresh bagels, pancakes and some coffee. While they waited for the waitress at the counter to give them back their change Chloe noticed the shy flirty smile 'Angie' was giving Dean. She wasn't surprised to see Dean smirk back. "Could we have the change today?" she asked the girl rudely. Angie looked at Chloe and her clothes with distaste before muttering, "Yes lady," and handing the change back carelessly. Chloe was sure she could hear Dean stifle a chuckle.

Dean took the bag from her hands and asked, "Where do you wanna go next?" he was surprised to hear her answer, "Back to the motel, or even better yet, back home." He peered at her face. Was she going to get homesick here in the mall and start bawling her eyes out? "Are you all right?" he asked. She frowned at him, "Sure why wouldn't I be?" she asked back. He shrugged his shoulders and peered around the loud crowded mall. "I thought maybe you were homesick." He said walking down towards the car park level. She followed him smiling, "No, I didn't want to go home because I'm homesick" she rolled her eyes at him, "I want to go home so that I can change and get more research done about this. You guys can come too. It'll beat living in the motel." She explained as they traveled down the escalator.

"Oh, why can't you just buy clothes from here?" he asked, glancing at her knowingly. She looked back at him her eyes glinting themselves. "Because I just realized it would be a waste of money and I'm getting tired of watching you flirt with every female in a meter's radius." She admitted. He smirked that really annoying but cute smirk. "Getting tired or getting jealous of watching me flirt with every female in a meter's radius?" he asked swiftly. Chloe turned to him and said defiantly, "Dean Winchester I don't get jealous over guys like you. And anyways why should I care who you flirt with?" she said hoping to sound indifferent as they passed many rows of cars.

Dean stopped in front of the Impala, "I'm back baby." He murmured rubbing the car's bonnet. Chloe rolled her eyes. He turned to her again and said, "Well maybe because you like me but just can't admit it." He answered before unlocking the car and getting in. Chloe stood there gaping at his form through the windscreen; excuse me, had she heard him right? What just because she'd taken him shopping he thought she was attracted to him? "I'm not attracted to you." She exclaimed, getting into the car.

He smiled to himself as he reversed the car out of the car park and headed into the busy road. "Sure you aren't." he simply said. She turned in her seat to face him, "Just because I took you shopping doesn't mean I think you're hot. I'm starting to think you suffer from a big head Dean." She said loudly her ears and neck turning warm.

Dean winked at her, "Hey its all good, you're pretty cute yourself but try not to get too jealous Chloe, I can't help it if I have a magnet affect on the ladies." He said stretching his legs out. Chloe grimaced, "Well then I'm glad we're opposites." She muttered fastening her seat belt.

Dean chuckled but was silent for a few moments and Chloe looked back at the mall. People were milling around shops, couples holding hands near the fountains, kids running and jumping and she thought about how ignorant they were when it came to supernatural things happening. Even after everything that happened and still happened in Smallville she was amazed to come across people who still refused to believe in the weird things that went on. Her mind wandered to Clark and everyone else back at home. She missed them, even when it had only been two days it still felt like she hadn't seen them all for years. Her dad would be home right now, back from his business trip to New York, he probably wouldn't be too worried now, not until someone told him she'd been missing, then he'd start to panic. Chloe sighed and turned to Dean who was staring out at the road lost in his own thoughts. "Hey what would you guys say to living at my place until you guys are here?" she asked.

Dean looked at her surprised but grinned mischievously. "Can I stay in your room?" he asked. Chloe rolled her eyes, "I don't think so. But it would be much easier, we could find out more while we are there. And I need to change my clothes and see my friends and family, they'll start worrying soon." She admitted, even though sometimes she loved to pretend they wouldn't. Dean nodded but asked, "What about your dad? Would he mind?" Chloe shook her head, if she made up an interesting story then he wouldn't. Dean smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Then its all good, get some decent food. And you can perve on me all you want." He smirked again. Chloe rolled her eyes. Having Dean Winchester staying in her house was going to be really interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam took a deep breath, "I saw you in a dream I had last night." He said quickly. It felt weird even saying it. Veronica looked at him confused slightly, "In your dream, you saw me?" she asked. He nodded. She grinned slightly, "Well I know I'm not a beauty queen but that couldn't have been that bad, right?" she said almost smiling. He looked at her and grinned, "You're actually really pretty. But no, it's about what I saw happen to you." He added looking at her hands instead of her pink face.

Veronica looked at him expectantly, "What happened?" she asked. Sam cleared his throat and found himself telling her exactly everything that happened. He was careful not to mention his feelings in the dream. By the end Veronica looked astonished and wide eyed. "So I die?" she asked half shocked and half scared. Sam looked at her carefully and nodded, "But I don't know if that was a premonition or a dream. If it's just a dream you don't have anything to worry about and if it's a premonition, you still don't have anything to worry about because I'm not going to let him get to you." He said determined. She bit her lip slightly and smiled at him. "You can't always save me. If it's going to happen then it'll happen. Maybe there's no stopping it." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam shook his head. "No, I'll change it. I've changed what I've seen before and I'll do it again." He said to her firmly. She tilted her head, "Does that mean you can see things before they happen? Like psychics?" she asked excitedly. He nodded sullenly. He didn't like it, it was something he'd been cursed with from him, the Yellow Eyed Demon and he didn't want it. Veronica clasped his hands, "That's amazing. You're a psychic, you could save so many people that way." She said smiling. He took his hands away from hers for a minute and walked over to the window.

"Yeah I can save people's lives if it would happen at the right time, but I don't control it Veronica, it controls me. I never know when I'll have a premonition, it just happens randomly. And I hate it, because it shows me things I don't want to see like the one I had last night. You died in that dream or premonition whatever it was. And we're supposed to be keeping you safe." He said flatly. Veronica studied him closely and walked over to where he was standing.

"Sam you guys are keeping me safe. I'm still alive and you just said yourself, that could have just been a dream and if it's just a dream then dreams don't come true. And if it's a premonition then we don't know if it's something you can change. What happens in the future is something humans can't control, maybe it won't even happen maybe, its just your fears projecting themselves in your mind. Don't worry about me Sam. I'm not gonna die so quickly if I can help it. I still need to do heaps of things." She said turning her face to the window as well.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and asked, "Bet you hate being stuck here don't you? California probably sounds like a good option right now doesn't it?" he smiled wondering how the Californian sun felt, warming up your body compared to the bland day outside here in Kansas. Veronica laughed, "If you're trying to convince me to go back home then comparing the weather's not going to work Sam." She said smiling at him. He laughed as well, "Yeah well don't worry I don't even want you to go home." He said absentminded.

Sam felt his neck warm up and he looked at Veronica sharply, he hadn't meant that, well he hadn't meant her to hear it like that. Veronica was smiling at him but her face was slightly pink as well, "Really?" she asked. He laughed and looked down at his feet. "I meant that I don't think you should go right now because the Yellow Eyed Demon would probably find you and you know……" he said trailing off. Her smile dropped slightly remembering that a demon wanted her dead but still grinned at Sam. He was really cute and sweet and heroic and……..okay maybe she should stop.

Sam looked at her amusedly, "What do you think those two are doing right now?" he asked. Veronica grinned, "If they haven't driven each other crazy then hopefully they're getting something to eat, because I'm starving." She said placing a hand on her stomach. Sam nodded, "Yeah me too. I made lunch the other day but most of it went down the bin so I'm pretty empty myself." He added.

Just then they both heard a knock on the door and Sam smiled, "It's probably them." Veronica strode over to the door and opened in. A triumphant looking Dean and a slightly horrified looking Chloe entered the room, Dean holding up a bag of what Veronica presumed was their lunch seeing as how most of the morning was over. "Hey. What's wrong?" she asked Chloe after Dean greeted her. Chloe shook her head, "Oh nothing Dean was just enlightening me on how to rip out a heart with your bare hands while we were in the car." She said waving to Sam. Veronica grinned.

Chloe looked at her knowingly, "You look much happier." She said smirking. Veronica gave her a look, "Yeah I got some sleep and I'm ready for just about anything now. That includes lunch." She said closing the door and joining everyone around the bed. Dean smiled, "So am I okay now lets eat and then me and Chloe will tell you about something pretty cool." He said opening up their food parcel. Sam and Veronica looked at each other.

After they'd finished their lunch, Dean amazing everyone apart from Sam with his ability to speak through a mouth full of food, everyone looked more at peace with their stomachs. Veronica looked at Chloe and grinned, "Thank god for bagels and pancakes." She said. Chloe smiled, "And coffee." She added. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay what's this news you have?" Sam asked Dean. Dean who was still going through his 4th pancake in two bites opened his mouth, "Menchlo ent tojistchisk and she shaid hat-" he started but Sam cut him off.

"Dean could you please try eating like a human for once?" he asked disgusted. Dean gulped and looked at Sam annoyed, "The girls don't mind right?" he asked Chloe and Veronica who had been wrinkling their noses with distaste a second before. He sighed, "Man you guys, okay look Chloe and I went to this hot chick named Maya-" he started again but this time Chloe cut in with a, "She was **not** hot. I mean you could totally tell it was all plastic and the way she talks referring to herself as a third person." She stopped when she received amused looks from both Sam and Veronica and Dean stared at her smirking. She shut her mouth and Veronica grinned slightly, "Go on" she said to Dean

"Yeah so we went to Maya, she's a psychic and she knew our father." He said quickly, this time it was Sam who stopped him, "She knew dad? But I don't remember her in dad's diary and-" Dean was glaring at him, "Look do you guys wanna know what happened or what?" he asked agitated. Sam and Veronica nodded while Chloe grinned. "Yeah so she told us some really interesting stuff. She thinks I'm hot, a few minutes longer there and I might have gotten her number." He said smirking at Sam, who rolled his eyes and said, "That's not interesting Dean." Dean continued Chloe's determined indifference not going unnoticed.

"Chloe's amulet has a power, that's what Maya said. And you know why?" he asked Sam directly. Sam shook his head slightly and shrugged his shoulder, "What?" he asked. "Our ancestor James William Winchester Avery was a hunter, they found him dead tied to a roof in a cave in the Amazon rainforest. That was back in the 18th century. And his blood apparently was all over the rocks which ended up being kryptonite. The same kryptonite Chloe's wearing-the exact kryptonite." He emphasized. Now everyone looked at Chloe's amulet which had been momentarily forgotten since her encounter with the YED.

Chloe felt slightly conscience that her neck was holding something so tiny (the stone itself was only a cm long) yet so powerful it had saved her from death. She felt a foolish fondness for it and her fingers absent mindedly touched the cool stone. Sam and Veronica looked up at her, "That's, that's a weird coincidence." Sam muttered. Veronica nodded her head, "Yeah," she turned to Sam and Dean, "You guys have hunting in your blood from way back in history." She said awed. Dean nodded proudly and Sam just nodded dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I guess we weren't ever going to get away from hunting even if we tried." He said his voice a tone darker. Dean looked at him sharply, "Not that we would want to. Hunting is what we've always done what we're supposed to do, you know in our destiny and stuff." He said pointedly. The girls exchanged looks. Chloe cleared her throat. "So it's probably your ancestor's blood that keeps the YED away. What it's scared of." She said looking closely at the boys. Dean frowned, "Wait, it's not scared of our blood. I mean it doesn't mind standing in a pool of our blood so why is it scared of Jamie's?" he asked. Sam grinned at his brother's new nickname for their forefather. He nodded his head. "Yeah what about that." He asked. Chloe stared at the floor for a while wondering but it was Veronica who answered, "Maybe it's the kryptonite. Here in Smallville, kryptonite rocks have been found to be well……," she looked helplessly at Chloe who tensed up.

"Well, it can keep away things or people who were affected by the meteor showers that happened here." Chloe answered carefully. Dean and Sam looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?" Dean asked. Chloe inhaled deeply and said, "Like there was this one time when there was some guy who was injected with kryptonite by Lex Luthor during his inhumane experiments and he had reactions that normal people don't." she said quickly. Sam leaned forward slightly, "What sort of reactions?" he asked.

Chloe tensed more, she didn't like talking about kryptonite and it's affect on non humans (although she hadn't told them the guy she was talking about was non human) because she was afraid she'd tell them about Clark or that they'd find out. Of course they were trustworthy but she'd given her word to Clark and she'd keep it. She was in a room with three very smart people who could figure things out when she'd introduce them to Clark if she said too much now. "He couldn't breathe, he became really weak, and he was in pain; a lot of it." She said remembering how Clark would cry out in pain when he'd be near kryptonite.

Sam, Dean and Veronica listened intently; this was something they hadn't heard of before. Dean stared at Chloe closely. There was something wrong, she was really tensed up and he wondered why. Had she been and seen these reactions? She looked really uncomfortable.

"How do you know all this? It sounds like you saw all of this." He said casually. Chloe's eyes flashed with something close to fear. "What? No, no I didn't see any of it but I um, heard about it from a friend who did. She was pretty shaken up and she told me everything in detail. And since I'm a reporter, I didn't have to use too much of my imagination." She said truthfully. Sam and Veronica could see that it was an uncomfortable topic for Chloe too and they leaned back into their positions as if to finish the conversation up. Dean stared at her keenly for a few minutes, while Sam and Veronica mumbled about how freaky it must have been for the guy and why he must have reacted like that. Chloe who had been focusing on the motel's bed linen for a while looked up feeling Dean's eyes on her. He didn't look away but his eyes turned to hers quizzically. She looked away and he cleared his voice.

"That offer at your place still on?" he asked her. Chloe looked back at him, the questions in his eyes were gone and they had been replaced by the cheeriness he nearly always had. She nodded, "Yeah." He looked at Veronica and Sam and said, "You guys, Chloe was thinking that we could stay at her place while we're hunting the YED, so it'll be easier on the research and stuff. And you could get some new clothes and call your dad and let him know you're safe with a handsome sexy hero" he smiled and then cast an emphasized side look at Sam, "And his boring sidekick."

Veronica laughed at the scowl Sam returned to his brother and nodded, "Seeing as how I was going to stay with Chloe anyway, I'm fine with it." She said getting up and wincing as the gash on her side stretched as well. Sam looked at her and asked quickly, "What's wrong?" She grinned, "Nothing, it's just my scratch from the demon. I've cleaned it with Dettol but it's going to need some real cleaning up." She said sighing. Sam's forehead wrinkled with concern, "You should clean it up, it could get infected." Chloe nodded but didn't say anything; she was watching how concerned Sam was. Veronica smiled at him, "Yeah I will just when we get to Chloe's. Right now I don't have all the stuff to clean it with." She said moving towards the door. He nodded understandingly and felt like opening the door for her.

Chloe grinned at Dean who made a gagging noise and received a glare from both Chloe and Sam. Veronica blushed and said, "Well, I'm off to pack what we've got. You coming Chloe?" she asked. Chloe jumped up, "Yep, let's go. We'll see you guys in half an hour alright?" she asked. Dean nodded. "Yeah sure, don't miss me baby." He called as she walked out of the door. The door snapped shut but he and Sam heard Chloe yell out. "Shut up Dean." Dean and even Sam grinned.

Back in the girls' room Veronica got started on picking up the few things they had and putting them all back where they were originally, both battery dead phones went to its owner's jeans pockets and the few things they had brought with them in their handbags went back to their places after being located around the room. The girls made their beds as well and as they were doing it, Chloe asked, "So what did you do to kill time while we were gone?" she asked innocently. Veronica who was well known to this innocent Chloe rolled her eyes and said, "Nothing, I sat in the room for ages and then when it got too boring I went to talk to Sam. He told me about the dream he had of me."

Chloe frowned slightly, "What sort of dream?" she asked. Veronica grinned; a shopping trip with Dean had made Chloe suspicious about the Winchester boys. "He had a dream where I was kidnapped by the Yellow Eyed Demon and it killed me." She said. Chloe looked up in surprise, "You died in his dream?" she asked. She added, "Are you sure it was a dream?" Veronica looked at her carefully, "Actually, I don't know. Sam's confused too. He doesn't know if it was a dream or a premonition. He's a psychic Chloe." She said watching Chloe's face. Chloe nodded, "I know, Dean was showcasing it out to Maya to impress her." She said with an annoyed expression.

Veronica smirked, "Oo, do I smell jealousy Miss. Sullivan?" she asked. Chloe looked at her with what she hoped looked like disbelief. "Me? And jealous of Dean and Maya, a freaky plastic psychic? No way." She scoffed. "Aw, come on Chloe, you two make a good couple. And even you admitted Dean was hot, remember?" Veronica pointed out. Chloe glared at her and then smiled sweetly. "So me and Dean make a good couple? Just like you and Sam?" she asked. Veronica turned pink, "What? Sam, Chloe that's just stupid. Just because he dreamt of me it doesn't mean he likes me or that I like him. I mean the poor guy's really confused about it." She said defensively. Chloe smirked, "Aw, poor Sammy, but he's got a sweet girl looking after him, so he shouldn't worry." She said grinning widely.

Veronica glared at her, "Shut up. We should go now; the boys are probably getting restless." She said picking up her handbag. Chloe followed her, "Yeah Sam's probably pining for you." She said laughing. Veronica swatted her and said, "Hey I'm not the one who's jealous." She pointed. Chloe stopped for a second. "I'm not jealous." She claimed. Veronica just nodded her head as she knocked on the boy's door, "Uh huh, you just keep telling yourself that."

The door opened and Dean smiled at them. "Hey, ready? Good just let me wake up sleeping beauty over here and we'll be on the road." He said picking up his pillow and flinging it at a napping Sam. Sam jerked his head away and muttered, "Dean you idiot let me sleep for a while." Dean kicked his brother's foot lightly. "The chicks are here. Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Sam got up instantly and smiled at the girls, especially at veronica, "hey, sorry I jus felt really tired. Let's go." He rubbed his eyes and picked up his duffel bag. Dean did the same and winked at Chloe, "Read sweet heart?" he asked placing his arm around her shoulders and steering her out of the door.

Chloe shrugged his arm away, "Don't call me sweet heart," she muttered as she carefully pulled his arm off around her. He grinned. "Sure thing sweet heart." Chloe gave him a despairing look before shaking her head and following Sam and Veronica down to the foyer where they checked out. They clambered into the Impala but not before Dean made sure they pledged not to harm his love in any way. Chloe was about to tell him to stop bugging her before he looked at her and smiled, "I meant my first love this time, my Impala." She couldn't help but smile at that. She climbed into the passenger seat while Sam and Veronica got in awkwardly in the backseat. Dean started the engine and sighed, "Okay…some music……a couple of hot chicks ……..and a pansy brother……yep all here." He grinned at everyone and they all rolled their eyes. "I know you love me." He replied before taking off.

**Okay people, I know its been ages since I've updated but I had work experience and I was exhausted by the time I got home. They'll all be meeting the Kents and Lois and Lana and everyone in the next chapter so stay tuned…….okay that sounded lame. Lol anyways thanx for all the reviews, they keep me motivated. Hope you like it enjoy.**

**Bye **


	6. Chapter 6

- 17 -

**Hey ppl, this is my second fic. It's a crossover of Supernatural, Smallville and Veronica Mars. I got this idea when I thought about how Chloe and Veronica would be good friends if they knew each other. Anyways I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural, Smallville or Veronica Mars even though owning the Winchester boys would be my dream. Lol. Hope you like it, and plz plz review.**

**Danger Brings Us Closer**

**Chapter Six**

Dean stopped the car in front of Chloe's house. She smiled, "People we're here." She announced to the tired looking Veronica and Sam who had been discussing Veronica's private investigator status back home. They looked up at the small white house and Sam asked again, "Are you sure your dad's going to be alright with us staying over?" Chloe nodded, "Yeah of course he will. Just don't mention the fact that we'll be researching demons and stuff, he might get suspicious." She said quickly. Everyone nodded in agreement and they stepped out of the car.

They waited nervously as Chloe knocked on the door. A few seconds later it opened and an older man stepped out smiling when he saw Chloe. His face was lined faintly and his hair had grayed but his eyes were alert and happy so far. "Chloe, sweetie where exactly have you been? Lois called and she seemed worried, she said you didn't show up at the Kent's house today for lunch and she couldn't get to you on your mobile." He said giving his daughter a hug. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm not five. I was just showing my friends around Smallville and we got lost in a cave I was showing them." She said. Her father looked at Dean, Sam and Veronica and smiled at them unsurely. "So you're all from the workshop?" he asked inviting them all in." The three nodded and introduced themselves.

Chloe let everyone sit down before she asked her dad, "How was work?" Gabe grinned, "Miserable but I got through. What have you guys been doing? Chloe did you get hurt?" he asked noticing that his daughter looked more bedraggled than she usually did. He also noticed the bloodstains on her shirt and his eyes glazed with worry. Chloe grinned "What? Oh that. It's nothing, I was just trying to jump onto this rock thing and I scraped myself instead. But Veronica's got a worse one than this. I tried grabbing onto her hand to stop myself from falling and ended up dragging her down with me." She lied swiftly. Veronica, Sam and Dean exchanged amused looks and Veronica realized how good a reporter Chloe probably was.

Gabe looked at his daughter with concern and shook his head. "I don't think there'd be any use for me to tell you to be more careful, you'll never change." A slight grin appeared on his face and Chloe smiled. "That's right." She answered. Gabe looked at the other three suddenly and asked if they wanted something to drink. They were about to shake their heads when Chloe piped up, "Yeah that would be great dad, here I'll help you make some tea." She got up quickly and followed her dad into the kitchen, nodding at the other three as if to say the job was done. Dean smirked, he admired her personality, maybe even………no just admired it. But she was hot. He turned to Sam but he had noticed Dean's face and shook his head, "Don't wanna know Dean." He muttered quietly. Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged.

While Dean, Veronica and Sam took in their surroundings, Chloe was telling her dad about all the interesting speakers who were at the workshop and the stuff they were doing. Her dad nodded and responded with various, "Really?" and "That sounds interesting." She smiled sweetly as her father poured the tea into mugs and said, "Yeah it was really good but Sam, Dean and Veronica are having the worst luck. You know, because they didn't know that the workshop was going to be so full, they didn't apply for dorm rooms. And when they found out about how many people were going to be there, they went to apply and it was full by then." She put on a mask of worry and hoped her dad would think along the lines she wanted him to.

Her father looked mildly surprised, "Well, that workshop must be going well. Where are these guys staying at then?" he asked passing the mugs to Chloe who set them up on a tray. She sighed, "Nowhere for now. Veronica's dad won't let her stay at a motel; he's already antsy about her being all the way here in Kansas, so she hasn't told him that she hasn't got a place to stay yet. And the guys, they're not so thrilled with motels and stuff. They stayed in one for a night or two and a suitcase got stolen. So they're put off by that." She said sighing again deeply like it was all on her head.

Her father nodded understandingly, "They probably stayed at that place run by Mr. Kinley. Really horrible place, that one." He mumbled. Chloe nodded patiently and waited for him to go on. When he didn't she spoke up, "Yeah I don't know what they're going to do. I feel so bad." She started. Her father placed a hand on her arm. "They're really close friends of yours aren't they?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, she wasn't lying about this.

He thought for a moment. "Well, seeing as how our place is pretty empty and I'm traveling again on Monday, leaving another room empty, they could stay here if there's no objection." He offered quietly. Chloe smiled widely and acted slightly taken aback before asking, "Really? You don't mind?" Her father shook his head. "No, it's fine with me. As long as the house is in one piece when I get back and you're all safe, I'm fine with it. But I'd like you to inform Mr. Mars that his daughter is here and that he doesn't have to worry like **I **do when **my** daughter goes missing for hours." He said pointedly. Chloe almost rolled her eyes but stretched up to peck him on the cheek. "Thanks dad." She said smiling. He smiled back and nudged her lightly, "Okay let's get this tea to your friends." He said.

When Chloe reappeared in the lounge room with her father, everyone looked at her inquiringly. She gave a faint nod and they smiled, at ease now. Her father handed them their tea and said kindly, "Look, Chloe's told me about your situation and we'd be more than happy to let you guys stay here at our house while you're here in Smallville. I agree with your father's resistance Veronica because he's right. Some motels aren't trustworthy." He smiled at her and she glanced sharply at Chloe before nodding and sipping her tea. The Winchester boys looked at each other and wondered what Chloe had told her father. Gabe sat took his own mug and asked Dean and Sam, "Did you end up getting your luggage back?" Dean and Sam opened their empty mouths and tried to think of something to say. Did they get they're supposedly missing luggage back?

Chloe cut in for them, "No the motel guys said it's not their responsibility." Gabe frowned, "That's ridiculous. You should have fought back; they probably thought you boys were too polite to say anything." He said shaking his head. The boys grinned nervously and Dean said, "Oh, no that's fine. We can't do much but there wasn't anything really important in there, just clothes and stuff." He said trailing off vaguely. Sam nodded, "Yeah, but um, we don't really feel comfortable staying in motels anymore." He said quickly. Chloe flashed him an approving smile. Her father nodded. "Yes, nobody would after that. Well, you guys can feel free to call this home while you're here attending the workshop. I'll be gone on Monday so it'll be only Chloe and you guys. If you have any trouble than just give me a shout. Right now I think I'm going to have my tea upstairs and take a rest. I'll have to pack again tomorrow." He said standing up and glancing at the clock.

He smiled at everyone and said bye before giving his daughter a kiss and heading upstairs to his bedroom. When they heard the bedroom door shut upstairs, everyone eased up. Veronica turned to Chloe and asked, "What did you tell him exactly?" Dean and Sam nodded, "Yeah, we should know what story you told him just in case we have to follow up on any loose threads." Dean said grinning. Chloe smiled. "Don't worry he thinks that there aren't any more dorm rooms for you to stay in, Veronica I told dad that your dad was a bit annoyed with you coming all the way here as it was and he didn't want you staying at a motel. And I told him that you guys had a suitcase stolen when you were at a motel." She replied plunking herself down next to Veronica.

Veronica smiled, "Well, that wasn't a complete lie then." She said. The boys nodded, "Yeah didn't want to stay in a motel anyway." Sam said shrugging his shoulders slightly. Veronica looked up at the stairs, "Your dad's really nice letting us all stay here." Chloe smiled, "Yeah dad's great at understanding other people's troubles. Even if they aren't real all the time." She added. They laughed quietly and Chloe offered to give them a quick tour of the house. She showed the boys the guest room which had an extra mattress and told Veronica she'd be sharing her room since her father was actually here to use his room until Monday.

Veronica grinned, "That's fine with me." Dean however shook his head. "I thought we had a deal that I was sleeping in your room." He said when Chloe asked him what he was so unhappy about. She gave a snort of laughter, "Dean you knew that wasn't going to happen." She said. He looked at Sam and Veronica who were talking about something, "Actually I thought it might, you know since those two look like they're getting really cozy." This snapped Sam and Veronica's attention to Dean and they both glared at Dean before Veronica quickly stepped beside Chloe. Sam was slightly red just like Veronica and they purposely looked away from each other.

Just then the phone started ringing and Chloe quickly answered the cordless in the lounge room. The others could hear her laugh and say, "I know I know……...my phone went dead……..yeah, well now I guess if they're not too tired." She glanced at Sam, Dean and Veronica, who looked back with faint curiosity. She turned back to the phone, "What about Clark and Lana? Aren't they there?" there was a pause and Chloe raised her eyebrows, "Really? Well, okay you can come over today if you want. Or I'll come tomorrow…….yes, with my friends. Okay? Alright then, bye Lois." She hung up and rolled her eyes, "It was my cousin Lois, she was freaking out over my disappearance." She said grinning when she realized she'd probably made Lois freak out. Sam nodded and Dean asked with a mischievous smile, "Is she as hot as you?" Chloe ignored his question but pinched her mouth shut so she wouldn't smile.

Veronica looked around before asking what they were going to do now. Chloe looked down at her clothes, "Well, I'd say we should change our clothes seeing as how you and I would make people suspicious. And then we can have lunch and do some research and I don't know, unwind I guess, if that's possible." She added, wondering if they'd be able to think of anything else apart from the Yellow Eyed Demon. The guys nodded and Sam said he'd love to get some sleep seeing as how he'd been pretty restless the night before. Veronica looked at him with understanding and Dean looked on with a smirk. Dean himself was feeling a bit tired but blew Chloe a kiss (which she replied to with her middle finger) before trudging upstairs with his brother.

Chloe looked at Veronica, "Getting tired?" she asked. Veronica was surprised herself when she shook her head. "I slept for so long that I feel like I can stay awake for the whole night after this." She replied. Chloe laughed, "The complete opposite to what you were feeling two nights before." She reminded her. Veronica grinned and nodded. Chloe took her hand and smiled, "We can go meet Lois my cousin tomorrow, if she can't make it today. She was really interested in meeting you, ever since she met Clark she's always wanted to meet a private investigator." Veronica laughed but asked, "Why does she want an investigator for him?" Chloe almost winced; her stupid mouth. "Oh, you know because he's a secretive guy and stuff and she used to have a crush on him. You know, wanted to find out more about him. But he's a keep to himself sort of guy so……..yeah." Chloe trailed off smiling like an idiot.

Veronica grinned and looked upstairs, "Okay can we change now; I feel really dirty and stuff." She said. Even though she'd showered at the motel, she still felt like she'd been contaminated where the demon had touched her. Chloe smiled back, "I know what you mean, you can wear my clothes while you're here, they'll probably fit you." She led Veronica upstairs past the quiet guest room where the boys were and into her room. Veronica looked around the room and the adjoining bathroom. "Nice room." She commented as Chloe dug into her closet. "Thanks." Chloe answered as she flung out clothes for Veronica. When she pulled a top and a pair of jeans for herself she grinned widely and said, "Okay I'll go take a shower and you can change here, or you can take a shower first, whatever you want." She said remembering that even in this weird situation Veronica was her guest.

Veronica laughed, "You can shower first. I took a shower this morning and if I take another one right now, my wound's going to get filled with pus. It doesn't look so good right now." She said mildly pulling up her top to reveal the inflamed and worse looking gash on her waist. Chloe looked back and cringed, it wasn't getting better that was for sure. "That's getting really bad, Veronica, I really think you should get that checked out by a doctor. In fact, I'll take you now because it might get worse if we wait." She said seriously.

Veronica shook her head, "Its fine. I don't want to drag you to the hospital when you're so tired. And anyway, maybe it takes a couple of days for it to go down and-" she started but Chloe said loudly, "Veronica, if I let you have your say on this, you'll never get it checked out and it'll start rotting in a few days. Now no arguing let's go." She ended firmly getting ready to walk out. Her friend smiled fondly at her stubbornness which wasn't always a bad thing and placed a hand on her shoulder quickly.

"Look how are we going to get there anyway? You're car is still parked by the hill in front of that house." She tried reasoning. Chloe shrugged her shoulders like it was a trivial question. "We'll take the Impala." Veronica looked at her for a second, quiet and still. Then she let her head tilt back and she laughed, not stopping even when Chloe looked at her affronted. She brought her laughter down to a giggle and said still smiling, "Sorry Chloe but, Dean's beloved Impala? The one he made us pledge for? Chloe, there's no way he'd let you or me drive his car……he doesn't even like it when Sam offers to drive." She said laughing again.

Chloe grinned as well but scoffed, "Well, it's not like we're going to hand it over to a demon or whatever. There aren't any other cars we can take so he'll just have to live with it." She smiled sweetly and Veronica grinned again. She had a feeling being friends with Chloe would make her more roguish as well. She shrugged her shoulders in a 'what-can-i-do' way and said, "If you can tackle the keys out of his hand then fine, let's go. But first let's get changed at least. We'll raise more questions if we go in there looking like we do now." She pointed. Chloe nodded. The girls quickly changed and then Chloe led an amused Veronica out to the guestroom.

Veronica smiled at Chloe who looked like she was trying to x-ray the door. The room was quiet from what they could hear and Chloe rapped on it loudly. A few moments later no one was answering so Chloe turned around to Veronica and said quietly, "They probably don't mind if we go in right?" Veronica's eyes went wide. "No, what if they're changing?" she asked. Chloe rolled her eyes, "I've spent ages thinking the same thing when put in this same situation before and you know the chances that they're changing are like one in a million." She said knowingly. Veronica bit her lip in doubt and Chloe turned the doorknob. They entered the room and found it empty apart from a sleeping Sam on the bed. Veronica blushed lightly when she saw his strong arms in the singlet he had stripped down to. Chloe suppressed a laugh but nudged Veronica who shook her head and glared back at her. "Well, what about if we just take the keys and return it later." Chloe said eyeing the Impala's keys on the dressing table.

Veronica looked at Chloe sternly, "We can't steal his keys, and he'll drop dead when he finds out. Look maybe we should just leave a message or even better not go. My wound's not exactly life threaten-' Veronica's mouth dropped open as the door to the in built bathroom opened and Dean came out dressed in a towel from the waist down. Chloe frowned when her friend stopped talking but when she turned around she did the exact same thing. Dean hadn't noticed them at first when he walked out but when he looked up and saw the two girls gawking at him, he leapt back. "Whoa, okay, what are you guys doing in here? I mean this clearly is a breach of privacy." He said grinning after getting over the surprise. Veronica looked at the carpet quickly and said embarrassed, "Tell me when it's safe to look." Dean grinned and said, "Okay now." And when she started to lift her head, "hey, my towel's slipping." Her head snapped back down. He laughed and turned to Chloe who had still been taking in the 'not-so-bad' view.

He smiled cockily and asked, "Like what you see?" Chloe turned scarlet and stared him in the eyes, clearing her throat indifferently, "Could you please put on some clothes Dean?" Dean smiled at the way her face flushed and asked, "Why? I don't think you really want me to." She glared back at him and said, "Well, if you want to walk around half naked then fine, we just came to tell you that I'm borrowing your car to take Veronica to get her wound checked out, so I'll be taking the keys."

Dean, who had been silently laughing at Veronica's insistence to keep her eyes on the ground, jerked his attention back to Chloe. "What? My baby? No, I mean if you guys need to go, I'll take you. Just let me get dressed and then we'll go." He said quickly. Chloe shook her head. "Dean come on, we don't have time. Just give me the keys and we'll be back before you know it. And I promise to not harm the Impala in any way." Chloe said actually smiling at Dean.

He noticed her green eyes seemed to plead with his and he sighed frustratingly. "Fine. But if there's even a scratch on her body, you guys aren't sitting in her again, clear?" he said seriously pointing at them both. They smiled angelically and Chloe nodded quickly before taking the keys out of his reluctant hands. "You got your phone with you?" he asked, Chloe wondering if it was worry filled in his eyes.

She still hadn't charged her phone, "No, it's dead." She replied, turning to go. Dean frowned, "Then what if I need to call you…..guys." he added quickly. Chloe rolled her eyes and Veronica grinned, "Dean we're only going for half an hour." He grumbled a "Yeah, yeah but still, be careful," and returned to the bathroom. Veronica waggled her eyebrows at Chloe as they shut the door behind them and Chloe bumped her. Chloe smiled to herself once they were in Dean's car, wondering if he usually gave in that easily. Veronica looked at her, "What are you smiling so much about?" she asked, knowing very well what she was smiling about. Chloe toned her smile down and said, "Nothing." She glanced at Veronica who looked at her not fooled and they both laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam, why did you let me die?" Jessica whispered as she brought back her outstretched hand. Sam shook his head, "I-I couldn't do anything…….I was too shocked, I'm sorry Jessica." His voice was thick and his eyes had filled up. Just then Jessica whisked away into the darkness and the light that had been surrounding her disappeared as well, leaving Sam in complete darkness. A soft hissing noise whispered all around him and Sam turned around wildly, what was going on? He shielded his eyes as everything went bright white. And then when he opened them he was surprised to find himself in a busy hospital foyer.

Dean was sitting on the hospital chairs and he looked up at Sam, "What do you thinks taking the girls so long?" he asked scratching his head. Sam frowned, what was he doing here? And what was Dean doing here? He heard his voice reply, "Don't know. Maybe the wound's getting worse or something. Do you think we should check it out?" Dean gave a sarcastic smile and said, "Yeah we should totally bust into the doctor's office and demand to know why he's taking so long, right?" Sam heard his voice recommend a coffee round and the brothers walked up a corridor where a coffee machine was situated.

Sam didn't understand, what was this? A dream? Or a premonition? If it was a premonition he didn't know what good it was going to do, foretelling a coffee round. But as he and Dean neared the corner a sharp scream echoed down the only empty hall in the hospital. Sam turned to Dean and his brother tensed, "Let's go." Dean muttered quickly running down the hall, where they had heard the scream issue from. Sam, his throat dry followed his brother down a series of rooms until they reached a door slightly ajar. The scream had ended but there were clear struggling noises coming from the room. Dean looked at Sam and indicated he was going to kick the door open. Sam nodded, and Dean within three seconds kicked the door with a loud bang.

Inside an unconscious Chloe lay on the floor with a bleeding gash on her forehead. Dean rushed to her and Sam looked up to find the yellow eyed demon holding an unconscious Veronica. He was inhabited in a doctor, his eyes gleaming yellow and his mouth formed in a sneer. Sam's eyes went wide as he realized Veronica wasn't breathing. "Veronica! What did you do to her?!" he screamed charging at him. Suddenly everything went dark again and he gasped as he woke up. Dean was hovering over him with his mouth slightly open. "Sam!" he exclaimed shaking him to bring him into focus. Sam stared around the room wildly, "Where's Veronica?" he asked breathing quickly. Dean looked at him worriedly. "What was it Sam? Was it a premonition?" he asked stepping back to let Sam off the bed. Sam nodded. "Where is she?" he asked again. Dean looked at him carefully, "She went to the doctor's to get that wound checked out. She's with Chloe." He said pulling on his shoes. He knew where this was going. Sam almost ripped his shirt sleeve trying to pull it on while running to the door. "We've got to go now. She's in danger. They both are." He hurried. Dean's lips thinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chloe sighed frustratingly, how long was that stupid doctor taking? She glanced at Veronica who was looking around the hospital foyer nervously. "What's wrong?" she asked. Veronica grinned back at Chloe, "I don't know. It feels like something bad is going to happen. I just get this………maybe it's just my dislike of hospitals. I used to hate hospitals when I was a kid." She answered glancing at the rooms and nurses. Chloe smiled, "I know what you mean I hate hospitals too. They bring back a lot of memories and usually they're not nice ones." She murmured. Veronica looked at the many people there, well it wasn't that many. In fact she seemed to be the only one who wasn't getting called in. She mentioned this to Chloe who nodded, "I know, that chick came in five minutes after we did and she's already out." She responded indicating the girl who'd came in with a broken nose.

Veronica was about to suggest going back home when a doctor appeared out of a hallway and asked if she was Veronica Mars. Veronica nodded, "Yeah that's me." The man smiled, "I'm Doctor Brennan. Would you like to come inside my office." She nodded, and smiled at Chloe who mouthed 'finally' at her. As she got up she glanced out the window and thought she saw Dean and Sam run across the car park. Chloe asked what happened and she said, "It's just…..I thought I saw the boys, never mind." Chloe grinned at her but followed Veronica as she walked through the hallway until they reached an office and Doctor Brennan turned to them. Veronica shivered involuntarily. There was something not right about this guy - in fact this visit to the hospital was getting more uncomfortable as the moments went by.

"You are?" Doctor Brennan asked Chloe as she made to walk inside. Veronica looked back, "She's my sister. I want her to be here with me." She lied quickly. The doctor stared at Veronica as if staring her down for the truth. She glanced at Chloe who had her eyes narrowed at the doctor. Chloe didn't like what was happening right now. This doctor was acting really weird. Dr. Brennan turned to Chloe with a sugared smile. "Then come in." he closed the door behind her and as the girls sat down on the hard chairs, they heard the door lock click. Veronica froze and turned her face to Chloe who was in a similar position. Chloe turned around and stared at the doctor. "Why did you lock the door?" she asked edging on her seat.

Dr. Brennan let out a barking laugh. "I don't want any unwanted guests to run in." he said in a deadly whisper. Chloe stood up quickly and asked, "Who are you? What do you want?" Her eyes held fear and she was aware of the yellow eyes staring back into hers. "Why ask questions you already know the answers to?" he asked stepping forward. She stepped back and felt Veronica's arm on hers, "What the fuck do you want? Stay away from us, you think that we're scared of you but we know it's the other way around." Veronica hissed angrily. The Yellow Eyed Demon smiled and said, "It is not you I fear. Such weak creatures are nothing against me. The only thing I despise is the power in your mortal body and the century clad supremacy on your neck!" he spat. Chloe laughed bitterly, "So you came here to tell us off for being weaklings but you can't touch us?" she asked remembering their last meeting.

The yellow Eyed Demon hissed and whispered fiercely, "While your touch is poison for me it shall not harm others. My companion is quiet fierce and ruthless and unaffected by your amulet, as you will see." Suddenly, the floors creaked and a black smoke formed into a pale and beautiful girl demon. Her hair billowed as she let out an angry shriek and her fingers reached around Chloe's neck. Chloe gasped and kicked the demon away but the demon pulled her by the hair and brought her head down on her knee. Chloe's eyes watered as she staggered away and the demon charged at her again.

Veronica ran to help Chloe but the Yellow Eyed Demon loomed in front of her and grabbed her around the waist. She kicked and pushed but he was stronger than her and her attempts didn't even make him flinch. "Let go of me you fucken asshole!! Don't you dare touch me." She screamed. The Yellow Eyed Demon pulled her hair as he twisted her to face him. She winced in pain as he kept one knee pushed against her old wound and he smiled down at her evilly. "Look into my eyes Veronica, let your control go, forget." He whispered pulling her face closer to hers. She tried moving her legs but found that they wouldn't work.

Chloe, who had momentarily crashed the demon into a wall, picked up a heavy lamp to hit the YED with. She knew it was a thin chance he'd be hit by it; she just wanted him to look away from Veronica so she flung it at the YED but he turned his head for a few seconds and glared at her, his eyes blazing with fury. "Let her go now!!" she screamed. With a flick of his finger he flung Chloe at the opposite wall and her eyes rolled back into her head and she slid down unconscious. The demon who had been fighting her hovered over her in anticipation.

Veronica who had regained the feeling in her legs, tried to kick the YED but he stared into her eyes again and she felt the paralysis come back again. "Show me the power, Veronica, let your mind loose." He whispered again. Veronica felt her chest contract in pain and she gasped. Her mind was going blank and an unfamiliar power seeped over it. A controlling voice called in, "Now take this knife, Veronica, hold it's blade to your stomach." Her hands grasped the cold knife he held out to her and she unwillingly held it to her stomach. She closed her eyes trying to free her mind but she could feel her hands tightly holding the knife, contradicting her thoughts. The YED's face came close to hers and it buried his face in her hair. "Now, ram this knife into-" As the angry tears trickled down Veronica's face, the door slammed open and a livid Dean and Sam ran in.

Sam looked at the YED and Veronica for a second before screaming and running at him. Dean meanwhile rushed to Chloe, fighting off the screaming demon that had been closing in for her kill. He opened a flask of the holy water he kept and sprayed it over the demon. She shrieked and banged into the wall behind her and before Dean could shoot at her, she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. He looked back at Sam and saw him ram into the YED. The YED's eyes gleamed as he hissed, "Soon, it will happen." Then his eyes closed and black smoke issued from the doctor's mouth. It floated into the ceiling and then the doctor slumped to the ground.

Dean picked up the unconscious Chloe in his arms and hurried over to Sam, "Are you alright?" he asked. Sam nodded, his jaw twitching but Dean noticed a cut above his eyebrow. He turned to Veronica whose eyes were red and her face was as white as the walls in the doctor's office. He didn't need to ask her if she was alright because it was clear she wasn't. "Veronica." He started but she shook her head, "I'm fine. Is Chloe alright? Is she breathing?" she asked. Dean nodded, she'd been knocked out but she'd be fine. The doctor was still lying beside the desk and Dean jerked his head towards him. "What do we do with him?" he asked Sam who still looked fuming. Sam glanced at the guy and said shortly, "We'll leave him here and get out of here fast. Things will just get worse if we have to answer questions when he'll wake up again." Dean nodded and placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder, "We have to go now but leave just as normally as you came in. We'll meet you guys in the car. Sam, put him up on his chair." Dean said turning to his brother. Sam nodded and Dean left with Chloe, leaning against his shoulder.

Sam looked at Veronica, "Veronica what did he do?" he asked quietly. Veronica shook her head, "Nothing, he just tried to control my head." She said turning away from him and knelt next to the doctor to pull him up. She checked his pulse after Sam grabbed him and settled the doctor onto his chair. He looked at Veronica sharply, "Controlling your head isn't nothing." He replied making the doctor drop his head onto his arms, giving the impression that he was asleep. Veronica gulped. She didn't want to show how scared she was. She didn't want to tell Sam how close she'd been to death. How if they'd been a second away, she would've already been dead. Veronica was with some tough people who she figured met death face to face every day. She didn't want to slow them down by freaking out.

She moved towards the door but Sam grabbed her shoulder lightly. Veronica frowned and shrugged it away, "Sam we have to get to the car." She reminded him. Sam let his hand drop down to hers. "I know but what just happened is more important. Tell me what he said and did." He said more softly this time. The caring tone in his voice made the tears come back again and she tried wiping them away. Sam opened the room door and they walked out, Veronica walking quietly and Sam staring at her scared face. As they walked through the busy back entrance, Veronica turned to him. "He tried to make me stab myself. I was trying to run after Chloe and he grabbed me. When I looked in his eyes I felt my head become empty and then this weird power, like, like." She looked around helplessly. Sam squeezed her hand and asked, "Like it was his mind warping with yours?" Veronica looked up at him sharply and nodded.

She continued when she saw an understanding look cross his face. "And, and then he told me to take the knife. I tried stopping my hands from moving but they wouldn't, it hurt every time I tried taking them off the knife. When he was about to tell me to push the blade in, you guys came and broke whatever control he had over me. If you guys hadn't shown up, I would've been dead on the floor." Veronica whispered wrapping her arms around herself. The cold chill she felt wasn't because of the weather. Sam saw the silent tears run down her face and couldn't help himself when he pulled her into his arms. She was scared and shaken up and this wasn't a time to let his feelings get in the way. She let her sobs escape as he held her, her muffled noises accompanied with the shaking of her shoulders. Sam rubbed her back and breathed slowly. What was going on? Why was the YED after Veronica?

After a few minutes Sam felt Veronica stop shaking and heard her clear her throat. He stopped holding her and moved back slightly. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were red but she was shaking her head as she stepped back. He smiled at her, "You feeling alright now?" he asked. Veronica nodded slowly and smiled back uneasily. "Thanks Sam." She said in a low voice. The crying and sobbing had left her throat hurting and she sounded like she had a cold. Sam asked, "For what" Veronica sighed and looked at the sky. It was well into the late afternoon already and the sky was a beautiful blue pink colour. "For letting me get it all out. You and Dean don't usually spend your time on hunts crying because the demons attacked you" She said smiling slightly.

Sam took her hand and walked towards the car park. "That's because Dean and I have grown up knowing all about these things. They don't scare us anymore, only anger us. I know this is new to you. You've spent your life doing different things, meeting different people. Being attacked by a demon so suddenly would freak anyone out." He said as they scouted the parking spaces for the Impala. Veronica nodded but still looked unhappy. Sam stopped and looked at her eyes directly, "Look, Veronica, we're your friends, and I never let anything happen to my friends especially a close friend like you. If that demon wants to kill you it'll have to get through me and Dean first." he said firmly. Veronica smiled sadly, "I don't want anyone to get hurt." She replied. He smiled back at her but his eyes were serious, "No one will except for that son of a bitch"

Sam spotted Dean and the Impala and pointed it out to Veronica. As they clambered into the backseat, Dean stared back at them through the rearview mirror. He met Sam's eyes but Sam shook his head as Veronica rested hers against the seat and closed her eyes. Dean nodded and asked Sam if he was alright. His brother nodded and asked about Chloe. "She's alright. She woke up while we were waiting but her head kills so she's resting now. You better clean that cut up Sam." Dean said looking at the cut above his eyebrow. Sam nodded, "Yeah," and turned his attention to the scenery passing outside. Dean sighed and glanced at Chloe before merging into a busy road. A while later they reached Chloe's house and Dean reached over to wake Chloe up. She mumbled something and Dean leaned over. "What was that?" he asked. Chloe widened her eyes and rubbed her head. "God, do I need an aspirin or what? Where's Veronica? Is she alright?" she asked. Dean smiled to himself, she was awake and her normal self. "Veronica's alright, she's in the back." He replied looking over at Veronica who was peering at Chloe's face. "Sam?" Chloe asked, Sam smiled and said, "I'm fine Chloe." They got out of the car and wordlessly walked into the empty house.

Chloe squinted and looked around the dark house. Where was her dad? Dean found a note on the coffee table and showed it to her, she read it out loud. "Chloe I didn't know when you'd be back and your phone is at home so I'm leaving you a note instead- just met an old friend, Robbie, he's taken me to the pub for a drink. I'll be back before dinner, don't worry about cooking it. Love dad." She let out a relieved sigh. After being attacked, she was worried when she stepped into an empty, dark house. It reminded her of the time Veronica and she had explored the dilapidated house.

The boys looked at each other and Dean sat down on the sofa. "Okay, tell us what happened." He said. Chloe looked at Veronica who started, "Well, we went to get my wound checked out because it was getting filled with pus. We were there for a long time, in fact we were about to come home and then that doctor came and called us in." she paused and realized that the YED had been careful in staying as far as he could from Chloe while they'd been there. She mentioned this to everyone and they nodded. Chloe frowned, "I think he wanted to get Veronica alone because he was acting like he wanted me to stay outside, but I wouldn't go and Veronica said she wanted me there so he had to let me in too."

Veronica smiled at Chloe, "Thank god you were there, or no one would've found my body till later." She said quietly. Dean and Sam looked up at her sharply, "Hey no one's dying so don't say stupid stuff like that alright?" Dean commanded. Chloe put an arm on Veronica's shoulder and told Sam and Dean about the other demon and Veronica's mind being controlled. Dean listened on carefully and Sam nodded grimly. When they were done Dean asked, "You sure you're not a psychic? Because sometimes the YED can influence psychics who are new to this." He glanced at Sam and he nodded. Veronica shook her head. "No, I'm not psychic, if I was I would've known, something would've changed. I don't know why he was able to do that." She looked at her hands miserably and Sam patted her gently. "Hey look it's alright. Tomorrow we're going to research this and find out how this is happening. We'll get some answers." He wore a determined look on his face and she smiled at that.

Chloe looked at the clock on the wall and gave a low whistle. "It's almost seven. Okay, I think we should get refreshed and have dinner already. I'll call my dad as well; I mean it's nice that he's met his old and that he's socializing but he's got an early flight tomorrow and he needs his sleep. You guys want to get cleaned up or something?" she asked looking at Sam's cut and Dean's scratched neck. The brothers looked at each other and nodded. Veronica shook her head and wandered over to the lounge room window. After the boys had gone upstairs, Chloe wondered of she should talk to Veronica but the way that she was sitting and the expression on her face made it clear that right now she wanted sometime to herself. Chloe turned and walked back into the kitchen where she decided to make some lasagna. After a while she heard Veronica's steps in the kitchen and she smiled at her friend as she stood next to her.

"What are you making?" Veronica asked. Chloe grinned, "I'm making lasagna, see everything's going fine so far. Just wait until it's in the oven then its going to be a disaster." Veronica laughed and shook her head. A few seconds later she asked in a small voice, "What do you thinks wrong with me Chloe? Do you think that maybe I share a special mind bond with the demon?" Chloe looked at her surprised. "No, why would you say that?" Veronica bit her lip and said, "He could control my mind and it was so easy, like he didn't even have to try too hard." Chloe thought for a minute. "But that could just mean he knows how to control people's minds." She pointed out. Veronica thought about this as well but shook her head, "If that was something he could do to anyone then he would've used it on you at the cave but he didn't or couldn't." she corrected herself.

Chloe realized that this was a good point but she didn't want Veronica freaking out over this new problem. "Look, there's a reason why he could control your mind but this isn't it. Just wait until we have the whole story, until tomorrow. Maybe we'll find something out while researching okay?" she asked putting an arm on hers. Veronica nodded uneasily. Then Dean and Sam walked downstairs looking considerably better seeing as they were all patched up. Chloe smiled at them and looked at Veronica again. "Look don't worry. Don't think about this too much, we'll find out tomorrow what it is and how to stop it." Veronica's smile faltered and she asked, "What if we can't?" Chloe shook her head and said strongly, "We will."

The boys appeared in the kitchen doorway and Dean asked, "Hey what's cooking?" Chloe rolled her eyes, "That was a lame joke." She answered. He grinned and it grew into a smile when he saw Veronica laugh as well. "Well, it cheered her up." He pointed. Chloe met his eyes with hers and thanked him silently. He nodded and Sam asked Veronica if she was feeling better. She nodded but Sam knew that she was still pondering over this mind control thing. But he also knew from experience that it was hard to talk about things like this so he just smiled back at her and asked Chloe where they could go for research tomorrow. "Well, we could go to the local library, I mean it's a library but it's pretty old and it might have some information on what's going on. There was something I wanted to do tomorrow if it's alright with you guys." Chloe asked suddenly. The other three nodded, "Well, I need to see my cousin and the Kent's, that's where she lives, and I was hoping we could get that done before we go to the library seeing as how Lois will bug me until I don't visit her. And I can't research anything when there are people calling me." She explained. The boys and Veronica nodded. Sam said he and Veronica could meet up with them at the library after she'd visit.

"Yeah that's a good idea. But that means you're coming with me." She said turning to Dean. Dean smiled. "To help protect a young damsel in distress." He offered. Chloe rolled her eyes again and went back to the lasagna. That night as Veronica lay in bed, she thought about what could happen if the YED really was able to control her mind. The people he'd have access to, Sam, Dean and Chloe. He'd kill them all and it would all be because of her. The blood would be on her hands. She shivered as she thought about all this and closed her eyes to sleep. But even sleep wouldn't come to her and she was awake hours after Chloe had fallen asleep. Finally when her eyelids dropped shut, her mind stopped thinking and she slept the rest of the night fitfully.

**Hey people. Holidays are over, Noooo! But I'll try updating more often now because soon we're gonna be swamped with heaps of assignments and stuff soon. Lol I know, they were supposed to meet the Kents and Lana and Lois but I thought I'd add a more dramatic part to this chapter and it grew. But in the next chapter for sure, they'll be introduced and Dean's not going to be happy********. Thanxs for all the reviews, keep them coming. **

**Bye**




	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ppl, this is my second fic. It's a crossover of Supernatural, Smallville and Veronica Mars. I got this idea when I thought about how Chloe and Veronica would be good friends if they knew each other. Anyways I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural, Smallville or Veronica Mars even though owning the Winchester boys would be my dream. Lol. Hope you like it, and plz plz review.**

**Danger Brings Us Closer**

**Chapter Seven**

Veronica woke up the next morning feeling lightheaded. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the empty mattress on the floor. Chloe was probably up already. She got up and trudged downstairs to find Chloe awake, her eyes fixed to the TV screen. When Veronica glanced and saw what was on the screen she almost burst out laughing. "Chloe-" she started but Chloe shook her head and ascended the volume. Veronica sat herself down on the sofa next to Chloe and watched Reverend Harris Beadle explain why these sacrificial angels were so dear to god and the Satan as well. Veronica didn't get at all what he was going on about and when Chloe changed the channel (Reverend Harris Beadle had gone on to the topic of greed and trust) she turned to her.

"Okay, I didn't think you were the religious type." She said musingly. Chloe grinned but her face grew serious. "What's wrong?" Veronica asked. Chloe stared at Veronica carefully. "You know something he said got me thinking." She started to say. Veronica nodded, "Yeah?" Chloe looked far off and her voice sounded like she was in another world. "He said that angels can still be found. And we often never see them for who they truly are." Veronica was staring at her like she'd spoken in an Eskimo language. Chloe put a hand on her shoulder. "That reverend read some things out and they sounded like a description of angels. Did you know angels were sent down on Earth to protect and lead people through the right path? He said something like, 'they had great power and were sought out by many.' Sought out by whom?" Chloe wondered out loud.

Veronica looked at her in surprise, "I've never heard that before. But why are you so interested in this now?" she asked. Chloe looked at her quickly. "Maybe you're descended from an angel." She replied. Veronica stared at Chloe for a while. "Are you serious? How can I be related to an angel? Is that even possible?" she started. Chloe shook her head. "Look, I'm not too sure about it either but it sounds like it could mean something. Maybe we should follow up on it while we research…….it could be the answer you're looking for." Chloe said looking at Veronica seriously.

Veronica shook her head again as Sam bounded down the stairs looking better than he had been the night before. He smiled at Chloe and Veronica who smiled back although he noticed that Chloe looked more distant and Veronica looked puzzled. "What's wrong?" he asked. But as Veronica shook her head Chloe opened her mouth to speak and looked Veronica for permission, she shrugged. If Chloe thought there was something to this then she could tell Sam although she didn't think anything would come of it. He'd probably tell the girls that they were crazy and that no one could be descended from an angel.

Chloe continued when Veronica shrugged, "Nothing's wrong but I'm starting to think what if humans could be part angels?" Sam's mind quickly ventured into what she was implying and he deemed it possible. If he could be part demon, then a person could be part angel as well right? He looked at Veronica and saw that she was skeptical of the idea already. "It could be true you know." He said to her. Veronica gave him a look, "Me? An angel? Sam…….even if I was an angel, why would the demon attack me now? Why hasn't he tried anything before when I was a kid? And what could he want from an angel anyway?" she asked. Her mind was reeling with questions now. Sam looked back at Chloe for answers but she shook her head, "That Reverend was just skimming past the topic so I didn't get much. Maybe when you and Veronica are researching something will come up." She said glancing at Veronica.

Sam looked up at the clock on the wall and he said, "Well, if we want to get some research done we'll have to get going after breakfast. Because if this angel descendant theory is right, we'll have a lot to research on." He said talking to Veronica. She half nodded and half shrugged. She had a lot of mixed feelings about this. If she was half angel than she didn't know what to think, it would raise more questions than she already had. If she wasn't a descendant of an angel, she'd still have just as many complicated questions than she did before; like why the demon was after her.

Sam's eyes wandered upstairs where his brother was snoring away. "Maybe I should wake Dean up." He started. Chloe shook her head, "Let him sleep…" she saw Sam and Veronica exchange amused looks and quickly added, "I mean, he can miss out on breakfast and try making it himself for a change." Sam grinned, thinking that the chances of that were slim. Veronica offered to make eggs and bacon and soon she and Sam were ready to go. Chloe looked pointedly at Sam and winked at Veronica but Veronica just rolled her eyes and shut the door.

Although Chloe was used to living in an empty house, the place seemed more daunting this time. Maybe it was the discomfort of being alone after being around the other three, or maybe she still hadn't gotten over the YED's attack. She looked up at the clock and smiled. Well, it was nine o'clock already, Dean should be woken up about now, she thought to herself. Chloe walked upstairs and checked her dad's room where he was still asleep and then knocked on the guest room door. She heard Dean grunt something and she knocked again. "What do you want Sam?!!" he yelled in a muffled voice. "Dean, get up it's me Chloe." She answered.

She grinned when the door opened in less than a few seconds. Dean appeared looking tousled but definitely happy. "Good morning sweetheart." He said before she could open her mouth. She glared at him, "Don't call me that. Good morning." She walked back downstairs expecting him to follow, which she was surprised to find he did although in a careless manner, as if he didn't care that she was walking away from him. "So what's cooking?" he asked looking around the house as if fried eggs and bacon were going to float out of nowhere. Chloe turned to him, "Dean, you woke up late so you'll have to make your own breakfast." She smiled innocently. Dean stared at her for a few moments. "Cook?" he asked. She nodded, "Me?" he asked again. Chloe nodded again, "That's right." He snorted with laughter, "But why can't you just make me some?" he asked his laughter dead now that he realized she was serious. Chloe glared at him again. "Because Dean in case you haven't noticed, I am not your wife, I'm not going to cook and clean and wash for you. And I have to get ready." She added.

Dean looked at her again in uncertainty and then broke out into a grin. "Yeah well, I can cook." He said more to himself. She tried not to laugh, "Yeah, so it shouldn't be a problem." He nodded grinning at her and stumbling into the kitchen. Chloe followed him and wondered if she was going to need the fire extinguisher. "So, the fry pan is in that cupboard and the eggs and sausages are in the fridge…" she opened the fridge and pointed it out before telling him he could have the salami in there as well. He nodded dumbfounded and watched her smile at him easily before she retreated upstairs to get changed.

Then he turned around to face the problem. Right, cooking breakfast should be easy right? Well, it wasn't when you usually just ordered out or made your brother cook for you since nobody actually taught you how to cook. He stared at the frozen looking sausages. He opened the drawers where Chloe had taken a whisk from the day before. "Okay. This shouldn't be too hard, just fry the sausages and cook some eggs. I can cook." He muttered as he put the stove on.

When Chloe came back down the smell of something burning wafted through the smoky lounge room. Okay, maybe she should have left him a fire extinguisher. She hurried through to the dining area and said, "Dean?" Chloe was surprised to find him sitting at the dining table eating some sort of food he had cooked. He smiled at her smirking and Chloe felt he was actually pleased. She laughed and stopped when he gave her a hurt looked. "Sorry, but what did you do?" she asked.

He smiled again and showed her his plate of what she could make out an omelet covered in cheese and bits of sausage sticking around it. "I made eggs, you want some? See I told you I could cook." He smirked again. Chloe rolled her eyes and jerked her head towards the kitchen where she guessed most of the smoke had come from. "And what about all this smoke? Please don't tell me you put something on fire."

Dean frowned and looked up, "Oh, I didn't even notice. Come on, it's my first time making breakfast, shouldn't you be throwing me compliments?" he asked smiling at her. She laughed, "Yeah, what about I inspect the damage first?" she said wandering into the kitchen. Dean winced when Chloe asked him why he needed a blender to make eggs, and why the stove was covered in barbecue sauce. She came out looking slightly worried and sat down in front of him (she made a mental note to open the windows to let the smoke out). "Hey, look I'll clean it all up, don't get freaked out." He said quickly. Chloe looked up at him and smiled before saying, "No, I wasn't worried about that, even though I've got a feeling I should be." His smile turned sheepish and she continued, "I was thinking about Veronica and the YED."

Dean looked at her uncertainly, "What about them?" he asked. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him seriously. "Well, I've come across a theory." She started. Dean looked at her carefully. "What sort of theory?" he asked. "I was watching the Christian channel and the reverend on it was saying things about angels." Chloe watched Dean's face for any reaction. Dean listened on, so she went ahead. "Maybe…maybe Veronica's an angel." She said. Dean frowned, "An angel? Chloe I don't think there are any human angels." He said. Chloe shook her head. "But maybe she's like a descendant or something. You know like a half angel? Or part angel?" she said slightly more frustratingly hoping he'd be less skeptical about this than Veronica.

Dean sat got up and walked to the window where Chloe could see him looking out thoughtfully. He turned back to her and said, "Well, maybe you're right. I mean, I'm not shooting you down and stuff but it sounds a bit far out, the fact that angels exist in humans. But…maybe you've got a lead. If there can be part demons then I guess there could be half angels as well. But then I wonder why the YED would want a part angel anyways. Man we should have Sam here…he's good at this thinking bit." Dean admitted.

Chloe smiled at this but thought about what Dean had just said a few seconds earlier. "What do you mean by half demons?" she asked. Dean looked at her carefully. Should he tell her about Sam and how he thought he was a half demon? Dean himself didn't believe it…his little brother was a gentle guy; he was as far off from being a demon as anything but Sam was intent on his presumption. Dean licked his dry lips and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. The girls were part of their team right now and Chloe was good at most of the surprises that had been thrown her way.

"Chloe, how do you see my brother?" he asked finally. Chloe frowned, okay, how did that subject change so suddenly? "Sam's a great guy…well he's more serious than you." She said smiling. Dean grinned back to but the distant look didn't go unnoticed by her. "Dean what is it?" she asked abruptly. Dean looked back at her and said quietly, "If you knew something about Sam, would you think any less of him?" Chloe frowned again but shook her head. "No, it wouldn't change anything. Why are you asking?" she said sitting down. He cleared his throat and started, "Well, you know how Sam's a psychic?" he asked. Chloe nodded, "Yeah." "He thinks that his psychic ability is given by a demon." Dean said quietly.

Dean looked at Chloe cautiously, and she stared back at him questioningly. "What do you mean they're given by a demon?" she asked. "I mean that, when our mom died, she was trying to protect Sammy from the YED. He was standing over Sam's crib and he fed him drops of his blood. Sam thinks that's why he gets visions. Because those drops of blood turned him into a half demon." He finished firmly. Chloe looked surprised. So Sam was part demon? That couldn't be, Sam was so gentle and sweet. He was a protector from evil; he and Dean were keeping them safe. "But that means that Sam's part demon?" she asked.

Dean shrugged, how was he going to try to explain that Sam couldn't be part demon? "Look, do you really think he's like that?" he asked. Chloe shook her head immediately. "Of course I don't Dean…but then what do you mean?" Dean sighed. "Sam thinks he is part demon, that one day the evil side will get to him and I'll have to kill him before he kills anyone else." He said quickly. Chloe's mouth formed into an o and she said steadily, "But you won't. You can't." she added.

He nodded, "I'm not going to kill my brother because he gets visions and gets really pissed sometimes. He's my brother Chloe, and even if he was a part demon, I'd still protect him." Dean said staring absently at the carpet. Chloe smiled at him, "Dean, I know what you mean. He's your brother, how can anyone expect you to even harm him?" she voiced his thoughts. She stared at him thoughtfully, "Is that why the YED's been after you guys?" she asked. Dean snorted, "Well, I think we've been after it longer than it's been after us, but yeah, we think it's because of Sam's visions. But now, maybe he's after Veronica as well, because she's part angel or whatever?" he asked in confirmation. Chloe nodded, "Yeah that's why he's been so frequent in attacking us. I'm taking, he doesn't come after you guys every week?" she asked grinning. Dean grinned as well, "Yeah, in fact we used to only come across it every now and then." He admitted.

Chloe looked up at the clock. "Okay, I'm so late. Um, do you want to go any time soon? Lois might just come striding over here and as much as I love seeing you get your ass kicked by another female, I want to save all that action by not letting her see my house's state. She'll think you tried burning it down." Chloe said picking up her handbag. Dean got up, "Fine, but if the ladies start coming onto me, it's not my fault. I'm just too sexy." He said winking at her. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Dean, can't you be serious for at least ten minutes?" she said. He laughed, "Nope. Hey how long do you think it'll take for Sam to tell Veronica he digs her?" he asked as they walked out of Chloe's house. Chloe shook her head and clicked her tongue. "Dean, it's so typical of you – placing a bet on how long two lovers will unite?" she said as they stopped to unlock the Impala. Dean let his hands glide gently along the car and grinned at Chloe, "Aw, come on. It'll be fun." He pleaded. Chloe looked at him with mock surprise.

"Dean Winchester, I do not bet on my friend's feelings." She said sternly as they got in and Dean started up the ignition. Dean tilted his head to one side, "The winner gets unlimited access and permission to my baby Impala for the next two weeks." He said smirking. He didn't know how well Chloe knew Veronica and Sam but he knew his brother and Sam could take ages telling a girl how he felt. Dean almost rolled his eyes when he remembered Sarah. Chloe raised her eyebrows, "You sure you wanna make a bet like that Dean Winchester?" she asked. Dean shrugged, "I never lose so I'm fine with it." He said confidently. Chloe's suspicious look turned into a huge smile as she looked out at the hood of the Impala. The pranks she could pull with the Impala in her hands and a stressed Dean in front of her was too tempting. "Alright then. I bet Sam and Veronica won't get together until mid next week." She said grinning. Dean grinned as well, "Okay then, I bet they'll be together by tomorrow night." He answered. Chloe laughed, "We'll see. The things I could do with your beloved car…" she said softly. Dean glanced at her sharply but smiled a few seconds later. He was going to win this bet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam let out his breath in a whoosh. There were so many different views on this angel theory that he was seriously contemplating calling Dean and Chloe up for help. Some people kept talking about angelic people, angels encountering them while they were asleep and some were just too weird for Sam to even think about seriously. He sighed as he clicked on another link sending him to a website filled with discussion forums on angel encounters. He didn't think he'd find anything in it since another person who believed angels encountered him while he slept ran it, but a message caught his eyes.

It was about a girl, Claire Wilkin who'd started feeling a bright pain in her chest; she'd started hallucinating and was paranoid about someone following her. Her parents sent her to an asylum where she was in a room by herself. Everyone thought Claire was insane and one day when the orderly in the building came around to give her, her dinner she had long scratches on her face, hands and body. Her condition got worse until one day she committed suicide screaming about the 'thing' taking away her soul. They found her body mutilated and her insides singed as if something had burned out of her. Sam blinked and stared at the screen in discomfort. What exactly did that have anything to do with angels?

His eyes narrowed faintly as he read on. The person who'd posted this message up had apparently been visited by Claire. The person seemed to be a girl as well and she recalled how she was at church one night and Claire had visited her in spool of light surrounding her. She'd smiled at her and warned her about danger before vanishing. The next morning Claire's death was reported on the news and the girl realized that she'd encountered Claire two hours after she'd died. The girl was certain she'd encountered an angel because she often had visions of Claire after that in holy robes and a silver light surrounding her head, warning her of danger.

Sam snapped out of the story and shook his head. It was an amazing story alright but he didn't know whether to believe it or not. He visited a few other sites where he found similar stories and the crease on his forehead deepened. He wasn't so sure about this now. All of the cases had a blonde haired, quiet girl getting bright pains in her abdomen, hallucinating (although he was sure some of the things they hallucinated about weren't mythical) and something had seemed to be following her for a few weeks before her death. Just as he saved some files and photos about the three girls who'd been killed (a singed hole in their insides was too weird to be a murder or a suicide case) Veronica plunked herself down on a chair beside him. His fingers hit the minimize button faster than her eyes would see and he smiled at her quickly as she looked up from the book she had brought with her.

She smiled back easily and asked, "Did you find anything worth looking into?" she asked putting the heavy book down. Sam thought about the grizzly details on the autopsies for each of the girls; he didn't think he should show Veronica those just now. She looked tired as it was. "Not really, just the usual I-saw-an-angel stuff. What about you?" he asked. Veronica looked at the book she had, "I found this one paragraph; about angels being sent down to earth to help lead people to the Christian path and stuff. Demons tried to kill them but they survived and went back to heaven when the time came. Apparently the devil's dogs hunted down their descendants, I'm guessing that's the demons, and murdered. But that was back in history and nothing like that's happened since. I mean how are we supposed to find out who's a descendant of an angel and why the demon's after them now?" she said sighing as she leaned her head back against the hard plastic seat.

Sam nodded and noticed Veronica stifle a yawn. "You need to get some sleep Veronica." He said softly. Veronica shook her head, "I won't be able to. I start having weird dreams if I do." She said without thinking. Sam sat up slightly in his seat. "What sort of dreams?" he asked. Veronica looked at him quickly. Crap. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone. The night before, she'd been able to sleep without weird feelings and thoughts going through her mind. And then a few hours before she woke up (which must have been dawn now that she thought about it) she'd had a dream where she'd been walking in a beautiful cathedral.

The bright glows of candles decorating the large organ at the front were mesmerizing. She'd walked down the aisle and stopped when she saw a figure standing in a glittering spotlight, dressed in white robes. She could tell the person was a female although her back was turned to Veronica. Her long blonde hair caught the glittering light and Veronica refrained from tapping the person on the shoulder. Even though they were in a church, Veronica's eyes had shifted around the dark corners and walls of the church. Nothing was lighted the way the organ and the person were and the shadows in the holy place were daunting.

The woman turned around and Veronica's eyes widened, the lady standing in front of her looked so familiar, like Veronica knew her; but from where? The lady smiled at her and Veronica noticed that she looked slightly like her. Veronica stepped forward a pace and the lady stepped back. She shook her head gently and her eyes shifted around the room as well. Veronica frowned but asked, "Who are you?" She noticed how the robes and the light made her look saintly. The woman's eyes trailed over at the ceiling and Veronica followed it as well. Then the woman stepped forward suddenly and pressed her hand right under Veronica's bosom. Veronica felt a glow and stepped back quickly. What the hell? The woman stepped back as well and glanced at the shadows again. She mouthed something silently and Veronica shook her head slightly. What was she trying to say? The woman said it again, one word but it was silent and Veronica didn't know what to make of it. That was when the dream had ended and she had been able to forget about it for a while during the day up until now.

That's why she was so freaked out by Chloe's theory. That she was an angel, it made Veronica think about the dream she had and that just confused her more. She thought about all the stress everyone was going through because of her, Sam being more than helpful with his understanding nature and decided she didn't want him thinking about her twisted dreams as well. God, not everything they did have to be connected to demons and the supernatural, she concluded. And anyways she was always having weird dreams, which usually meant nothing in the end.

Sam was peering at her questioningly but she smiled back at him pleasantly. "It was nothing, just a weird dream where I was a little girl and I was an orphan. You know weird dreams…" she trailed off. Sam could tell instantly there was more to this but decided not to push it just yet. She was tired and sleepy; she didn't need all this right now. He asked her gently if she wanted to go back to Chloe's house to get some shuteye but she shook her head. "No, we need information, and the sooner we have it the better. I'll be able to sleep peacefully then anyways." She admitted. Sam nodded; he knew what it felt like being attacked by 'weird dreams' and losing any thread of sleep after that.

He looked up at the grandfather clock in the library foyer. "Well, do you want to take a break at least? We'll refill on coffee to keep you awake." Sam offered. Veronica grinned, "I knew I'd get addicted to coffee sooner or later seeing as how I'm stuck with three coffee lovers." She said getting out of her seat. Sam grinned as well, "Yeah well, you'll be praising the caffeine soon." He led her out of the library and down the road where he spotted a small café.

They entered the small shop which was running busy and sat down in a booth far off in the corner. Sam figured that their conversation wouldn't be of taste to anyone else. A waitress came over and took their order before Sam asked Veronica if she had called her dad. Veronica looked slightly surprised and admitted that she had forgotten about it since yesterday. Sam smiled grimly, "Yeah, it's hard to remember stuff like that when you've just been attacked." He said. Veronica grinned as well. "Yeah after being attacked by a demon, making a phone call just slips your mind." Sam asked, "Won't your dad be worried?" Veronica bit her lip; he would of course. "To tell you the truth, he might jump onto a flight to Kansas and try to find me out but I think everyone back home's probably stopping him." She admitted. She made a mental note to call her dad when she got back to Chloe's house.

"Everyone back at home? Brothers and sisters?" he asked carefully. Veronica grinned, "No, I don't have any." She said. Sam nodded carefully again. "Oh, your boyfriend and friends?" his voice slightly more curious now. Veronica smiled at the waitress as she placed two coffees down on the table. She was cautious not to say anything for a few seconds as she fiddled with the Styrofoam cup and she could feel Sam's awaiting stare. Veronica looked up and almost smiled at her assumption. Sam nearly looked back down; he was trying to make this look as casual as he could…not that he was interested in her like that…even if she was pretty and sweet…but he hardly knew her… and he'd pretty much showcased his geek status as Dean would point out.

He looked back up at Veronica and wondered if she was going to respond any time soon. She smiled back at him simply and shook her head. "I don't have a boyfriend any more." She added thinking about her recent split from Logan. Sam nodded understandingly and Veronica went on, "We split up recently, what about you? You and Dean the only kids in your family?" she asked. Sam nodded, "Yeah…Dean doesn't have anyone else to bug except me." He said grinning. Veronica did the same. "He's not as bad as you both make out." She said smiling. Sam laughed but nodded, "Dean has his sensible and thoughtful moments but they usually come up when we're on a hunt." He answered.

They were quiet as they both sipped their coffee and thought about the individual research they'd been doing. Veronica was still skeptical about the theory of her being a descendant of an angel but she couldn't deny that some of the subtle symptoms she'd come across in the religious texts she had been reading were a bit similar to what she'd been through.

The glowing pains she often felt which any doctors couldn't identify were often described as god's gestures in the biblical texts she'd researched through. Other vague similarities came up and Veronica had started to become a bit antsy. Sam was in his own train of thoughts. He was contemplating telling Veronica the truth about the results of his research but he didn't want her to run from this any more than she was already was; she'd been dubious about this from the beginning.

Sam sighed heavily. If he wanted to keep her safe, then he'd have to tell her what he knew. Veronica looked up at him and raised her eyebrows in question. He cleared his throat and asked if she wanted to go back to research. She glanced at her watch and nodded, "We might as well, and we need more information. I just hope Dean and Chloe get here soon." She said getting up and placing her empty coffee cup in the bin. Sam grinned, "Bored of me that fast?" he asked getting up as well. Veronica laughed, "No not yet, I'm just worried about what those two might do to each other if we're not there in time." She said as they walked out of the cafe and back towards the library.

Once they were back in the library, Sam and Veronica started their research again. This time Veronica took over the computer and Sam attempted finding information in the books. Veronica was roaming the many stories of encounters with angels and she was shocked when she came across the same website Sam had been on half an hour earlier. She stared at the web page in horror as she scrolled down the gruesome story of Claire Wilkin. Her mouth went dry and suddenly the glowing pain spurned in her abdomen and she clutched the area with her hand, gasping slightly. Sam who had been standing nearby at a shelf looking through a book about Christianity, hurried over at the doubled over Veronica wondering what was happening.

He put both his hands on her shoulders and asked her if she was all right. She closed her eyes and nodded but of course he could tell she wasn't. Physical pain was so common to him; he could recognize it from a mile off. "What's wrong?" he asked sitting her back down on the chair. Veronica leaned back in her chair and looked at him sighing as the pain was suddenly gone from her body. It was weird when she felt the warm glow, which turned into a sharp pain and vanished abruptly and she wasn't sure how to explain the significance of this pain to Sam.

But Sam didn't look like he was going to buy her excuses and she figured she'd tell him. "It's just this pain I get sometimes…like they're very sudden and they hurt a lot. But they're gone just as soon they come. It's-it's weird, it's only started recently." She said glancing at her stomach. Sam looked at her carefully and she could see the battle going through his mind. If there was something she had figured out about Sam, it was that his emotions were easy to see. What was going through his mind was painted on his face; an observation Veronica had made during her time with the boys and Chloe.

His eyes glanced at the screen Veronica had been staring at just a few minutes ago and his mouth opened slightly in surprise. Okay then, so much for saving this gruesome news for later. She glanced at his face and asked, "What?" Sam shook his head hesitantly but asked, "Have you read anything on that website?" Veronica looked back at the screen and nodded slowly. "Not the whole page but everything about Claire and the girl who saw her after she died, in supposed angel form." She admitted slightly embarrassed at the idea that she had actually read more than she had intended to; she (being the skeptic she was) had been very incredulous about it.

Sam nodded and Veronica asked if he had read this. He said yes and Veronica looked back at him questioningly remembering him telling her he hadn't found anything interesting in any of his research earlier when she had asked him. He seemed to be thinking the along the same thoughts and he looked sheepish at his lie. "It sounded really grisly and you were freaked out as it was, I didn't want to scare you more than you were." He explained gently.

Veronica nodded and thought about the dreams and the pains she had been feeling. These clicked in the back of her mind as she read about Claire's pains and her stalker who didn't seem to be human. She could see herself connecting to Claire's weird and clearly supernatural case immediately and she found that slightly disturbing. She grinned lightly at Sam and tilted her head, "I better get used to grisly details when I'm with you guys." She said quietly. Sam smiled at her, "Yeah, it's not a pretty picture the stuff we do." He said solemnly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean watched Chloe's face in it's slightly worried state as he pulled along slowly in the inching traffic. He didn't know why but he didn't feel comfortable at all with her expression. He liked being around her when she had that zesty look on her face, he liked being around her when she came up with ideas which brought a mischievous twinkle in her lovely eyes and mostly he liked being around her when she was there listening with a understanding look on her face. But when she looked worried he felt uneasy too because Chloe Sullivan didn't seem like she got worried about small and insignificant things. If she was worried about something the chances were it was something to be afraid of.

He sighed and Chloe looked back at him quickly smiling lightly to cover up her previous expression. His forehead creased when he asked her, "What's wrong? Is it about the YED?" Chloe shook her head, "No, it's nothing Dean. I'm just thinking," she answered politely. Dean grinned, "About…me?" he asked hoping she'd start a joking rant about how arrogant he was. Chloe did roll her eyes but said, "No." He waited for her to say something but she was quiet and he probed on. "So what are you thinking about?" Chloe didn't answer straight away and Dean called her name. Chloe's neutral face flickered with a slight annoyance. "Dean, please, I'm trying to think…do you have to know everything?" she asked. Dean stopped his mouth from saying anything else and he turned his attention back to the hippie looking van in front of him.

Chloe looked back at him and said in a kinder tone. "Sorry Dean but it's just that when I'm in my thinking mode I don't like listening to anyone. It's nothing personal." She added watching his face grow easier. Dean nodded even though she was being snappy, he didn't mind like he usually would. They arrived at a street near a farm and Chloe gestured towards it. "That's the Kent's farm." She said.

Dean saw a young woman come out of the neat farmhouse and step down the stairs as he cut the ignition. She smiled at Chloe and at Dean as well before hurrying towards the car. Chloe grinned as well and Dean asked, "This is?" They both got out of the car and Chloe said quickly, "My cousin Lois." Dean grinned and leaned over closer to her ear. "Good looks run in the family eh?" Chloe rolled her eyes and whacked him on his arm.

Lois smiled at the really cute and smug looking guy standing very closely next to Chloe. She grinned at Chloe, "God, where did you disappear to for the last two days?" she asked still glancing at Dean. He smiled back at her surely and Chloe cleared her throat. Lois looked at her again and Chloe shot her a warning look. Lois's smile widened. "So who's your cute friend?" she asked more at Dean. Dean smiled at her and stuck out his hand. "Dean Winchester." She nodded at Chloe and shook his hand. "Hi Dean, I'm Chloe's cousin, Lois Lane." Chloe rolled her eyes at her cousin as she noticed Lois's eyes check Dean out from head to toe. Dean smiled back and said, "I'm Dean Winchester, Chloe's really good…friend." He said his eyes twinkling as he saw Chloe glare at him from the corner of his eyes.

Lois smiled again and nodded, "Yeah I can tell." She stated receiving a glare from Chloe as well. Chloe said in a clear voice, "Yeah we're just good friends…so what was the emergency Lois? The way you were freaking out on the phone made it sound like I'd been away for years." Chloe said as they walked inside the nice house. An older red headed woman was standing inside, and she smiled at Chloe and Dean warmly. "Hi Chloe, haven't seen you in a few days." She said. Chloe smiled at her. "Yeah, I was a bit busy Mrs. Kent. This is my friend Dean Winchester, he and his cousin Sam are attending the workshop with me and Veronica." She said introducing Dean to Martha Kent. Dean grinned and said hi while Martha smiled warmly and nodded at him.

Lois turned to Chloe and grinned again, "Well, it wasn't anything important. But um, come in my room, we'll talk in there." She said glancing at Dean. Chloe looked back at Dean, who looked a bit curious but didn't say anything, and nodded. "Okay, hey where's Clark?" she asked as she walked upstairs with Lois. She had a feeling that this had something to do with Clark and Lana; she'd been suspecting that they were on the verge of getting together again. As she walked up, she heard Martha ask Dean, "So Dean, what did you like the most about MetU?" Chloe almost groaned and heard Dean start off, "Um, well, MetU was very…interesting…I really liked the service there…at MetU." She could tell he'd be making her pay for putting him in the spotlight like that later on.

Lois smiled at her carefully when she closed the door to her bedroom and before she could say anything, Chloe said, "Is this about Clark and Lana?" Lois almost laughed; being straightforward seemed to run in the family. She nodded, "Yeah…they seem to be together now." She admitted. Chloe noticed with faint curiosity that Lois seemed more agitated by this news than she did.

Lois was studying Chloe's face for any reaction and when Chloe didn't say anything, she asked, "Well?" Chloe shrugged back at her, "Well what?" Lois rolled her eyes, "What do you think?" Chloe sighed and crossed her arms. "Lois, if you thought I was going to break down and start crying uncontrollably because Clark and Lana are together, than I can't believe you don't know me that well to know I wouldn't." she said simply, watching Lois's face turn pink.

She grinned back at her however and replied, "Chloe of course I'm not expecting you to take it depressingly but are you alright with it? You did sort of have a crush on Clark." She added. Chloe smiled and nodded. It was true; she'd had a major crush on Clark and for a long time as well. But it had faded more and more as the years had passed by and her feelings went unnoticed (or ignored, she strongly suspected). The complications that came with Clark Kent weren't worth it (the emotional complications, she meant along with others) and she decided she'd leave it to Lana to sort him out. She still had a place for him in her heart, maybe a place that no one could replace but it would always be of a best friend, they hadn't seemed destined to be anything else and now she didn't even want to be. Chloe was surprised the ever so observant Lois hadn't figured this much out by now.

She tilted her head slightly to a side and said, "Lois, I used to have had a crush on Clark. It's not the same anymore those feelings aren't there. I guess I always knew deep inside that Clark and Lana were meant to be. And now that they are, I'm fine with it, anyways there's bigger fish to catch out there." She added her tone becoming cheerier. Lois smirked, "Yeah, like that cute Dean Winchester downstairs, I mean, they're starting to make some good stuff at MetU," she commented. Chloe smirked back at her but said, "Please, there's nothing going on between him and me, we just met at MetU and he's Veronica's childhood friend. I'm so not interested." Chloe rebutted but felt slightly guilty at her ability to lie so easily.

Lois raised her eyebrows, "Really, well you won't mind if I chat him up then?" she asked. Chloe's mind murmured, yes I do mind, although she was trying to say she didn't, but Lois? No it didn't really sound right. Another lie slipped out of her mouth again, "Oh, he has a girlfriend already, really possessive." She wasn't sure if her lie passed yet but when her cousin eased off she was on the verge of letting out a sigh of relief. "She probably is." Lois murmured quietly, her eyes glinting knowingly but Chloe didn't hear her and she added quickly, "Let's go back downstairs." Chloe did hear this and they both made their way downstairs where Martha was giving Dean a slice of chocolate cake.

Martha and Dean both smiled and Chloe was pretty sure Dean was appreciating her entry into the lounge room. She was probably right seeing as how Dean practically jumped out of his seat and offered her some cake as well, "Have some, Martha makes the best chocolate cake." He said pointing his plate towards her. Chloe laughed and shook her head. "No thanks I'll just-" her cell phone ringing cut her off and she answered it quickly after seeing who it was. She looked pointedly at Dean while Martha and Lois continued eating and talking and he understood who it was.

"Hello? Sam?" she asked moving away from the lounge room. "Hey Chloe, you guys at your cousin's?" he asked. Chloe said yes and asked if they'd managed to find anything yet. There was a pause on the other end and after a while Sam said, "Well, I think we've found something but it could be nothing." Chloe grinned at Sam's line and said, "But it could be something right? Or you wouldn't mention it." He chuckled gently and agreed.

She looked back into the lounge room and decided that if Lois didn't have anything else for her to do, they were probably done here. She turned her attention back to Sam on the end of the line. "Well do you want to tell me now or do you want us to come to the library?" she asked. Sam seemed to be asking Veronica something but a few seconds later he replied, "We'll meet you back at your place in half an hour, we've got a lot of research saved and with us, we'll just show you guys at home." He said. She said that would be fine and said bye before hanging up.

She re entered the lounge room and smiled at Martha and Lois. Martha asked her, "Chloe why don't you sit down and have cake?" Chloe grinned and was about to decline but heard the rolling of tires in the farm's driveway. Martha glanced out of the windows and smiled, "Clark and Lana are back. Clark is my son Dean." She said to Dean. He nodded politely and realized that there were more than quite a few photos of Chloe and a boy with jet-black hair together and he wondered who he was. Chloe seemed really at home at this place and he thought it could be because she was close with the family, and not just because of her cousin boarding there. He was thinking about **why** he was thinking so much into this than he usually did when there was a knocking on the door.

Martha was up and she opened the door letting in both the boy he'd just been wondering about and a girl who's picture also seemed to be a regular on Martha's mantelpiece. He looked at Chloe to see her smile brightly at the boy and he frowned slightly, she was smiling like she was meeting him after years. Chloe got up and gave him a quick hug. "Hey Clark." She said warmly. Dean watched impatiently and eased lightly when she hugged the girl standing next to 'Clark'. The girl hugged her back and asked, "Where were you Chloe? We were getting worried, if I don't see you for more than a day, I assume the worst." She said seriously. Chloe smiled grimly, "I know, I don't really blame you Lana." She replied stepping back.

Clark looked at Dean in polite puzzlement and noticed he wasn't smiling back the way people usually did. In fact he looked like he was weighing him up and he found himself doing the same to the stranger. Chloe looked back and quickly introduced the two. "Clark, this is Dean Winchester, he's a friend of mine, and we're working on the same project for the journalism workshop I'm going to. We were going to do some research with our other team members after this, so I decided to bring him along for Martha's cake." She said quickly looking at him smiling. Martha grinned.

Clark nodded and smiled at Dean, before sticking out his hand to shake. "Hey, I'm Clark." He offered. He wasn't sure if Dean was going to shake his hand or not with the way he was staring at it but then Dean nodded and gripped his hand tightly as well; shaking it lightly, well lightly for Clark. To Dean it felt like placing his hand in a vice and he wondered if Clark was doing it on purpose (which would have made him dislike the guy, if he didn't already, which he wasn't saying he did – yet). Dean mumbled hey and said hi to Lana as well. Chloe noticed he sounded friendlier towards Lana rather than Clark.

"Where are you guys coming from?" she asked Clark and Lana. The two glanced at each other quickly and looked at her pointedly. Chloe closed her mouth and realization dawned through her; they'd probably been to the Luthor mansion and talked to Lex about whatever twisted experiment he'd be trying out currently.

Dean noticed the look as well and wondered what was going on. Martha asked Chloe to stay for tea and when Clark nodded his head vaguely at her, she nodded as well, "Yeah, um I think we will." She said sitting down. Dean frowned, weren't they on the verge of leaving just a few minutes ago? He looked at Chloe with his eyebrows arched in question and she smiled at him sheepishly saying, "We'll just stay a few minutes longer, if it's okay."

Dean grinned at her widely, "Sure, why don't we stay for half an hour, there's no rush." His voice was serious and nobody caught onto the sarcasm except Chloe. Her eyes flashed a warning and he smirked, which made Chloe wonder why he was being so difficult right now. Her returned smile was sweetly poisonous and she said, "Thanks Dean, you're so understanding." And Lois who hadn't been fooled placed a hand to cover her smile.

Martha smiled at the young man and disappeared into the kitchen. Lana smiled at Chloe knowingly after scaling Dean the way Lois had a few moments before and Chloe inwardly groaned, just because the guy she was with right now was cute did it automatically make them think she'd scored a boyfriend?

Lana looked at Dean and asked, "So…you're working with Chloe at the journalism workshop right?" He nodded, "Yea the workshop." Lois entered the conversation as well, "So you're planning on becoming a journalist?" He looked at Chloe quickly and nodded again. "Yeah I've always been into journalism. My cousin got me interested and yeah." He said lamely. Chloe smirked now and he shot her a look while Lois and Lana looked at each other grinning and probably hatching a plan (according to Chloe).

Clark looked at Dean carefully and decided that there was something about the guy, he was really observant and pretty possessive over Chloe (he wasn't stupid; even he could see the reason for dean's unfriendliness now) which made him think that maybe Dean and Chloe were going out. After a few moments Lana went to the kitchen to help Martha and Clark excused himself to go up to his room. Chloe watched him climb the stairs with less speed than he usually had and she decided to ask him more about this new Luthor experiment since she had been pretty unaware of it until now.

Dean who was being interrogated by Lois on how he liked MetU and where he was from originally, kept his eyes on the disappearing Chloe and Clark. Was Clark her boyfriend? It was agitating, she'd never told him she had a boyfriend, and he hadn't asked because well, because he didn't think he needed to. He glared at Clark's disappearing feet as he looked up to see that Chloe had followed and wondered what Chloe had actually seen in that guy to go out with him. Sure the guy was strong, a bit too strong in Dean's opinion but he was so quiet and he looked like a good boy the sort of guy who'd be best friends with his brother if he got the chance. Chloe could do so much better, Dean thought to himself.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Lois asking, "So, are you doing an internship in any paper?" He closed his mouth quickly, an internship at a paper? Yes he was he was doing an internship at…at… "I'm doing an internship at The Dale –the Daily Planet." He said glimpsing the paper folded underneath the coffee table.

Martha and Lana had come out of the kitchen with the tea, and Martha smiled, "Really that's interesting, Lois is working there as well." She handed him his tea and Lois looked like she was trying to remember seeing Dean there. Dean quickly tried to save himself, "I mean, I was about to but um, I found a better opportunity in California. Yeah, so I'll be starting that next month…" he hoped he passed the lie and when Lois smiled again easily he felt really relieved. Martha looked around, "Where are Clark and Chloe?" she asked Lois. Lois looked towards the stairs, "I think they're talking upstairs." Lana looked upstairs thoughtfully and Martha nodded. Dean wondered what they were talking about that couldn't be discussed in front of everyone.

Meanwhile Chloe was talking to Clark about the twisted new experiment he thought Luthor was conducting in the Luthor Corp building. "What do you think he's doing?" she asked him. He shook his head, "I don't know the details but it's suspicious. I saw his car at Smallville high and I heard him talking about someone in the principal's office. He was asking about someone and offering the principal a lot of money. He kept talking about 'the process." I don't know what it is but it's probably an experimental process." He ended.

Chloe nodded darkly, "Without a doubt…Lex isn't the type to hand out generous donations to high schools no matter what anyone else thinks. So you didn't hear who he was talking about?" she asked. Clark shook his head, "No, Lana was with me and his voice was getting cut off by student voices as well. It was hard to hear anything without pressing my ear up to the wall completely." Clark looked back at her and she nodded. "He's up to something all right…you don't think he's trying to find out stuff about you?" she asked.

Clark's eyes narrowed for a second as he traced back his thoughts to the conversation he had heard. He shook his head slowly. "No, I don't think so…if he wanted to find out anything about me, he'd ask. He'd find a way to get it out of me or my friends and family. No, I think he's after someone else…by the conversation it sounded like he was after a girl." Clark said, remembering the use of words like 'she' and 'her' during Lex's dialogue with the principal.

He looked determined and Chloe said, "Are you looking into this?" she asked. Clark nodded but asked, "Would you be able to help?" She thought about the stuff that was happening with the demon and bit her lip. Clark nodded his head although he couldn't remember a time when Chloe hadn't been up to help him fight against Lex.

She explained quietly, "You know I'd help you Clark without a moment's hesitation but there's stuff going on right now…it's hard to explain it without breaking my promise not to tell but its something very important and its taking a lot of my time." She looked sincerely sorry and Clark smiled. "It's okay Chloe, I'll get someone to help me, maybe Lois or something." He said.

Chloe nodded, "I'll give you the numbers of some people I know who could help you on this and if I get spare time, I'll try to help as well." She offered. He grinned back and nodded, "Yeah we could use some connections. So," he looked at her expectantly and she looked back puzzled.

"So…what?" she asked. Clark's grin grew, "So, who's this Dean guy?" he asked. Chloe tried not to blush, "Dean? He's just a friend…you know from the workshop." She said quickly. Clark raised an eyebrow, "Just a friend? He keeps glaring at me; he's pretty possessive over you. I think it's more than just friends." Clark noted.

She laughed, "Possessive over me?" she asked, although she had noticed the discomfort between the two guys and the pointed stares Dean was giving her when she talked to Clark. She shook her head at the thought and Clark said, "Come on, I'd be surprised if you told me you guys don't flirt heavily, he seems like your type anyways." He pointed out.

Chloe looked at him in surprise, "What makes you think he's my type?" she asked. He shrugged but said, "You can see it in his face, and he looks like a tough guy." He said laughing. She grinned, he was right about that. She still shook her head and changed the topic. "Stop trying to take the attention away from you and Lana." She was pleased to see his face turn pink and smirked back at him.

"Who told you?" he asked. She snorted, "Clark, I think you two are inevitable…but Lois did whisper something in my ear." She admitted. Clark nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "Typical Lois, but yeah, I'm thinking of actually telling her about who I really am." He revealed.

Chloe smiled, "Really? Well it's about time, I reckon. If you want to be with her, you should trust her." She concluded. He nodded, "Yeah. She was a bit worried about telling you." He said. Chloe looked back at him in surprise, "She was? Why?" Clark looked faintly embarrassed. "She thought you might be a bit uncomfortable with the both of us because of…" he trailed off. Of course he'd known about Chloe's crush on him, but she'd never been able to amount to more than just a best friend. He was in love with Lana and it blocked out anyone else's feelings towards him.

Chloe groaned, "Clark, I used to have a crush on you, I don't anymore…you're the closest friend I have known for the most eventful years of my life and maybe I couldn't help falling for you for a while. But to tell you the truth, I'm over my crush now so you and Lana don't have to worry. Anyways you guys belong to each other." She said truthfully. She was actually happy that Clark was getting somewhere with his until now, unrequited love for Lana.

Clark smiled back at her and asked if she wanted to go back downstairs. "Dean might hit me if we're up here for too long." He said teasingly. Chloe laughed, "Shut up Clark." Just as Chloe put a hand on the doorknob Clark touched her gently on her shoulder. "Chloe?" he asked. She turned around and smiled at him. "Yeah Clark?" she asked. He pulled her into a hug and said, "Thanks for supporting me during everything." Chloe laughed and patted him on the back. "It's fine Clark. Don't get too sentimental." She said surprising herself at how Dean-like she sounded.

Just then the door opened and a shocked looking Dean stood staring at them. Clark pulled away quickly and Chloe looked back at Dean uncomfortably. Right that probably didn't look too good from Dean's point of view. Dean quickly closed his mouth and put on a mask of indifference.

He looked at the two and said, "Sorry, um, Sam just called, he and Veronica are at your home. They're waiting for us so we should get going." He said to Chloe quietly. He turned and walked back downstairs before Chloe or Clark could say anything to him and Clark turned to Chloe anxiously. "Um you don't think he got the wrong idea about us do you?" She looked at Dean's figure disappearing down the stairs and shrugged. "I don't know. I've got to go Clark." She said going back down the stairs.

Clark followed her and when they reached downstairs Dean was saying goodbye to Martha, Lois and Lana. Martha smiled at him warmly and said, "Come visit anytime you want Dean." He smiled at her, "Don't worry, I will. See you guys later." He said to Lana and Lois. They smiled at him coyly and Chloe considered whacking them over their heads to bring them out of their trance. Dean opened the door while Chloe said bye to everyone. She wasn't surprised to see Dean avoid Clark completely and when she closed the door after her, she felt really awkward.

When she reached the Impala with Dean he turned and grinned. "Do you think Sam's made a move on Veronica yet?" he asked. Chloe stared at him in disbelief and he said, "What? We've left them alone for like five or six hours." He said getting in. Chloe got in as well and grinned back at him. "I don't know Dean." She said. Dean smiled back at her but said, "So you and farm boy eh?" his smile was mischievous but his eyes looked serious. She looked back into them and spoke carefully.

"Dean let me tell you about my history with 'farm boy.' It's definitely not the what you think." Chloe said sighing heavily as she buckled her seat belt. Dean looked at her with curiosity and started the Impala. "I'm listening." He said as they drove out of the Kent driveway.

Chloe said, "Well you know how when you're in high school you need a hero?" Dean shook his head. He'd dropped out of high school and even when he was there he never had anyone saving him. He would save himself. She shook her head; maybe that was the wrong question. "Okay well when I was in high school, my mouth sort of got me in trouble, you know with the students and sometimes the teachers as well." She explained. Dean grinned, "Yeah I know what that's like." He admitted.

Chloe grinned again, "Yeah well, when I was an outcast making more enemies than friends, Clark was the guy who was my friend and who stayed my friend. He actually helped me out a lot and I think I've helped him a lot as well." She saw Dean grin, still dubiously and he said, "So you've been high school sweethearts ever since."

She rolled her eyes and Dean said, "What? It sounds good." Chloe laughed, "It sounds good but that's not what happened. Even though I did fall for Clark, he never felt the same way for me. He's had a crush on Lana forever, I guess since I had a crush on him." She said shrugging lightly. Dean looked at her carefully and said quietly, "So your crush has always been unrequited?" he asked in disbelief. She shook her head, "It used to be, I'm really over Clark now. And it's been a long time." She said honestly.

Dean stared at her for a minute and then asked, "So Clark's not your boyfriend?" Chloe shook her head, "Not to my knowledge." She answered smiling. She couldn't help noticing his sudden smile and his brightening eyes. He still looked dubious and his eyes flickered back to the road momentarily. "You don't have a boyfriend?" he asked again. She shook her head, "That's weird, you're alright for a hot headed blonde, I thought you'd be fighting off guys." Dean said realizing that what he was saying could earn him a slap if this was another chick. But then again Chloe wasn't 'another chick,' Dean mused; she was extraordinary in every way.

Chloe grinned at her 'hot headed blonde' status and her grin grew at Dean's low personal understanding levels. She shrugged and said, "Maybe I'm just not the girlfriend type." She responded carelessly. Dean grinned and said, "Do you know how long I've been searching for a girl who's not the girlfriend type?" Chloe laughed, "I can see why. Haven't you ever been serious and straight forward with a girl before Dean?" she asked. To her surprise Dean grew serious.

He thought for a moment about Cassie and then smiled with a hint of sadness. "I tried being straight forward and honest with a girl once, you know about what I really do and what my life was really like. She hated me after that, I don't know who's heart got broken; mine or hers." He looked lost for a few seconds and Chloe stared at him patiently. He turned to her and grinned again. "So I've decided to take the easy way with chicks. Apparently girls like a man who can make them laugh." He said.

She smiled at him and they were quiet for a few moments as they drove through some busy streets. They were nearing Chloe's house and Chloe asked Dean sneakily, "Dean, why were you so interested in me and Clark?" He glanced at her quickly and shrugged, "Just asking." He replied. She smirked, yeah right. "Really, I mean Clark was pretty sure you were getting jealous." She said casually.

Dean tried not to act outside his norm but Chloe saw the quick flicker of annoyance at Clark's name. She smiled and Dean said gruffly, "I wasn't jealous." She stared at him closely, "Weren't you? Well then you wouldn't mind if I told you that I just lied? That Clark and I really are more than just friends?" Now he didn't try to hide his surprise and he turned his head to her quickly nearly colliding with a mini van. He swore at the driver before looking back at Chloe again.

She nodded and he looked at her closely. "What would you see in that guy anyway? He looks like a pansy and he acts like one too." He muttered. Chloe laughed, "You just met him for a few minutes, what would you know about his personality?" she asked. He glared at her (which made her tone down her smile; although she was enjoying this) and he said quietly, "If he didn't want you then there's something wrong with his personality and his brain."

Chloe stopped smiling and stared at Dean silently. Did he just say something really sweet for her? "You don't have to say that." She said grinning slightly. He still looked serious and now he leant closer, Chloe absently wondering if they had stopped because of a red traffic light.

His face was very close to hers now and she could feel her breath grow heavy in her throat. Chloe could smell the scent of coffee and aftershave on him and she wondered if every girl who came this close to Dean felt as intoxicated as she did right now. His eyes held onto hers and she tried shaking her head but the touch of his finger lifting her chin up stopped her. When his lips met hers she practically melted with the warmth and gentleness. If she'd ever expected a kiss from Dean Winchester she had expected it to be rough and quick but the kiss she was sharing with him now was the gentlest yet hypnotic kiss she'd ever received.

It felt like hours later when they reluctantly broke away and that too was only because horns were beeping loudly from the cars behind them. "Get a room, why don't you!" a woman yelled as she overtook them and sped off. Chloe grinned embarrassingly, "Sorry." She mumbled. Dean smiled, "Why? We both wanted it and I was the one who started the kiss." He said. Chloe asked back, "Why did you?" Dean rubbed his neck lightly, "I thought it was obvious, I really like you Chloe. A guy would be nuts to let you go. Just because Clark let you go it doesn't mean all guys would. Most of us still have good taste." He answered smirking. Chloe stared at him for a few seconds and her face broke into a smile.

She tilted her head up and kissed him again lightly. "Well Cassie couldn't love you for who you are but that doesn't mean the rest of us girls don't love rugged honest men." He grinned at her and squeezed her hand. Another car beeped from behind and Dean opened his window, "Shut up, I'm going already," he yelled. Chloe laughed and they drove off.

Meanwhile Sam and Veronica were waiting outside Chloe's house. Her father had left for work and Chloe had the keys. Veronica crossed her arms around her shoulders. Despite the warm day, she was feeling chilly and Sam looked over in concern. "Cold?" he asked. Veronica smiled delicately, "No it's just all that stuff on the Claire girls case. It's making me think," she said looking lost for a few seconds. Sam walked closer a bit, "About what?" he asked leaning against the wall.

Veronica shrugged but Sam waited for her to answer and she did in a dubious tone. "Some of the things that were mentioned in Claire's case are the sort of things that happen to me as well." She admitted in a quiet tone. Sam nodded and said, "You know, I was sort of thinking that maybe you two are connected somehow." He looked at Chloe and she looked back thoughtfully.

"Actually the more I think about, the more it makes sense, even if I don't like where this could lead." She said remembering Claire's gruesome demise. Sam shook his head sternly, "That's not going to happen, you haven't begun hallucinating or being followed by demons and stuff." He said. "Yeah but the pain that goes through my body, and the dreams and all these small coincidences…and the attacks have already started." She pointed out. Sam fell silent; it was true. Almost all the symptoms were there except Veronica hadn't become insane or started to hallucinate about things.

He opened his mouth to talk but at the exact moment Dean and Chloe pulled up in the Impala. Chloe flashed both Veronica and Sam a smile as they got out of the car and Sam noted that his brother looked pretty happy with himself (even more than usual if that was possible). He looked at Dean questioningly but he just winked and shrugged. "Sorry guys we got caught up." Chloe said apologetically to the two as she got out her home keys.

"That's fine; we've only been here for a few minutes." Veronica said as Chloe opened the door and let everyone in. They all took of their jackets and placed them on the rack near the door. Chloe turned to Sam and asked, "What did you guys find out while researching?" she asked pretending to ignore Dean's winking.

Sam was about to speak when she turned around and said laughing, "Dean!" he laughed, "What?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and Sam and Veronica glanced at each other in amusement. Chloe and Dean were definitely acting friendlier and warmer towards each other. Chloe was actually smiling at Dean and even he looked more interested than usual. Veronica stored a note in her head to interview Chloe about this afterwards.

Dean saw the look pass between Veronica and Sam and he grinned, "Yeah what did you find out?" he asked. Sam sighed and they sat down. "Well we've got a lot to tell you. Veronica and I both came across this when we were researching and it sounds connected to Veronica." He started. Veronica nodded in agreement and Chloe and Dean faces went serious as well. "What was it?" Chloe asked.

Veronica spoke this time and she told them about Claire Wilkin. Dean and Chloe grew more serious as she told them the details and when she finished they were quiet for a few moments. Then Dean asked, "So these things happen to you as well?" Veronica nodded but said, "Not all of them but I think it's happens slowly. Like stages, I've got most of the symptoms." She said quietly.

Chloe watched Veronica's face carefully. "So it means that you and Claire and the other girls who've had this happen to them are all angels." Sam turned to Chloe, "But how does that prove Veronica or any of those other girls are angels?" he asked. She leaned in to the other three and said in a lower tone, "Look, why would these girls see the same things when hallucinating? Why would they all have the same sort of physical appearance and the same signs? They're all connected and this connection could lead to them being the descendants of angels. Maybe that's why the demon would want them." She explained slowly.

Dean frowned, "But what would the YED want from angels?" he asked. Chloe though for a minute but Sam answered. "Maybe they possess something? Do you have anything that the YED could want?" he asked Veronica. She shook her head, "I don't know what I could have that the YED wants from me. I don't have anything." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Chloe thought back to the YED's attack at the hospital. "Didn't the YED talk about the something in us both?" she thought back to the YED's twisted face and Veronica gasped as well. "The supremacy on your neck and the power in my body…" she said looking back at Chloe in surprise. How could she forget that? The boys looked at each other and Dean looked at Veronica in surprise. "That glowing pain in your stomach…is that the power the YED's after?" he asked. She looked at her stomach and the others looked towards her stomach as well.

After a while she placed her arms around her stomach and they looked up at her face quickly. "So that would explain the YED coming after me. The pains…power in my body?" she felt awkward and wondered it was like. Was it power in her blood? Was it power shaped in a ball in her stomach? Her eyes stung with weariness and she sighed. "Do you guys think we should have dinner now? I'm sort of hungry." She said glancing at the clock. Dean nodded as well, "Yeah I'm hungry as well." He said rubbing his stomach. Chloe rolled her eyes and Sam nodded as well.

Chloe picked up the phone and looked at the three, "You don't mind pizza do you?" The three shook their head, who didn't want pizza? Chloe smiled and phoned the pizza shop to order. After she ordered, she turned her attention back to Veronica, Dean and Sam. "If it's really power than that would explain the holes in the girl's bodies when they were killed. Maybe that was the power being pulled out of them." Dean said not noticing Veronica's cringing features. Sam elbowed him gently and Dean looked back at Veronica apologetically. "Sorry Veronica." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She replied, if she wanted to find out about this she had a feeling things would become gruesome by the minute.

During the next hours, Chloe, Dean, Veronica and Sam took turns in researching more information on angels and their great power on Sam and Chloe's laptops. The pizza guy only interrupted them and even then they ate in silence still scrolling through the many pages of sometimes disturbing information. When they started to droop in their sitting positions overcome with heavy sleep, the house bell rang and Chloe yawned. "I'll get that." She said getting up and opening the door.

Gabe Sullivan was surprised to see all four kids still awake and he commented on it after he said hi to everyone. They replied wearily and he asked his daughter, "Why are you guys still up? It's one in the morning Chloe." He said looking up at the clock. Chloe yawned again and said, "We still had a lot of work to get done from the workshop." Sam minimized all the open windows and Gabe glanced at them in surprise. "You'd think they'd stop with so much work, you guys look terrible." He said trudging over to the stairs. He kissed his daughter goodnight and fare welled Veronica, Sam and Dean. They said goodnight sleepily and watched Gabe disappear up the stairs.

Chloe turned to them after she heard the door close and asked if they should call it a night. Dean nodded, "I can't keep my eyes open." He said rubbing his eyes. Sam looked over at him grinning, "You find it hard to keep your eyes open even when we're doing normal research." Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Not always." Veronica grinned but nodded as well, "Did we even find anything after all these hours of research?" she asked.

Sam actually looked satisfied and he answered, "Well, it's confirmed that you're a descendant of an angel, I traced back your family tree and checked the chances of generations developing sacred powers and it looks like every three generations the power occurs. According to your family tree, you look like the 6th generation in your family to bring out the angel blood in you." Chloe, Dean and Veronica stared at him wordlessly and he shrugged, "What? I thought I should make my research a bit more extensive if I wanted to get anything out of it." He defended himself. Dean shook his head, "Nerd." He mumbled grinning with a hint of pride at his brother's skills.

Veronica asked him, "How did you find out anything about my ancestors?" she herself didn't know much about anyone earlier than her grandmother. He grinned, "Your family's been famous through out history. Not really famous but in subtle things, so it was easier to trace them back. Apparently your angelic side comes from your maternal side." He answered.

Veronica snorted, "hmm, my mother the pure angel." She commented wondering how her mother went so wrong if they had angelic blood in their side of the family. Dean didn't know what her family life was like but he pointed out, "But it skips generations." She nodded and looked around at the other three. It was definitely weird, finding out she was an angel of all things.

She'd been a very normal person before all this, she'd known who she was, what she was aiming for in life. Now, she wasn't sure what she could be sure about in her. Had her family always had angel blood? Were they direct descendants? Did her father know about this? She corrected herself on this one; no if he did he would definitely tell her about it. But had her grandmother known about the angel bloodline in their family?

Sam rubbed his head with his hand and looked up towards the stairs. "Maybe we should get to sleep." He commented noticing how dead everyone looked. Dean nodded numbly and Veronica stretched up. "Yes please. I'm so tired." Chloe said as she trudged upstairs. Veronica followed and after switching off the lights, Sam and Dean retired to their beds as well. The boys fell asleep just as soon as they hit their beds. The girls however, changed into their pajamas before falling asleep. Veronica felt drugged and as she drifted off to sleep Sam's voice echoed in Veronica's head. Her tired eyes closed to the sound of, "You're the sixth generation in your family to bring out angel blood."

The four people in the Sullivan household were out like logs and even an earthquake wouldn't have been able to wake them all up. Maybe it was a weird coincidence that all four of them dreamt of something important to them, yet not all the dreams were sweet and happy. Sam and Veronica were the ones with the troubled dreams, but even the disturbing dreams weren't enough to pull them out of their deep slumber.

I know, curse me all you want for my updating every millennium habit but I'm in a tight spot right now. I'm in year ten (which you've probably figured out by now) and we've got major exams coming up, which I've had to start studying for. That's why iv made this chapter longer than the others. Let me warn you, I don't know how often I'll be able to update so im sorry for any inconvenience. If you understand why I'm taking so long to update then thank you so much. Please keep sending in reviews because I know if anyone's still reading the story that way. Anyways I've been yapping for ages, bye and thanks.

**Verina100**

- 30 -


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ppl, this is my second fic. It's a crossover of Supernatural, Smallville and Veronica Mars. I got this idea when I thought about how Chloe and Veronica would be good friends if they knew each other. Anyways I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural, Smallville or Veronica Mars even though owning the Winchester boys would be my dream. Lol. Hope you like it, and plz plz review.**

**Danger Brings Us Closer**

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning Dean woke up to the smell of frying bacon and eggs. "Food." He murmured with a smile on his face and without opening his eyes. He heard Sam groan, "Typical." Dean yawned and stretched as he opened his eyes and got out of bed. Sam was already up and Dean wasn't surprised to see him already on his laptop. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Why don't you get married to that thing already Sam."

Sam threw a pillow at him and in retaliation Dean made to pull out the power plug. "Alright, alright…why don't you just take a shower and go have breakfast. At least you won't be in my face." Sam said in defeat as he pulled his laptop closer to him. Dean laughed, "No one **wants** to be in your face Sam, its bad enough having to look at it from a far. Anyways, after my shower I am going down to breakfast. I want to see if the girls have any idea on what to do." He said as he walked out after grabbing a towel. Sam looked up instantly, "Actually I'll come with you." He said quickly shutting down his laptop.

Dean smirked as he disappeared to the bathroom and when he'd showered and gotten ready Sam jostled him as they walked downstairs. Veronica and Chloe were sitting at the dining table, a large plate of breakfast sitting between them. They had apparently been waiting for the boys seeing as how they smiled widely at them when they came down. "Finally, my stomach's been killing me." Chloe complained. Sam jerked his thumb at Dean, "His fault." He said simply as he sat down and grinned at Veronica. Dean thumped his head as he sat down and winked at Chloe who turned a shade pink. Veronica looked at this exchange closely and made a mental note to ask Chloe about it later.

They started breakfast in silence and then slowly started talking about the day and the weather. Finally as Dean put his fork down and rubbed his stomach he asked, "So, what do you girls think we should do?" Chloe glanced at Veronica who had been chewing her last bite slowly. "Well, maybe we should try to find out more about these angels and how many of them are still left." She said looking at Dean seriously. Sam frowned at this, "Even if we find out how many are left in the world, we won't be able to save them all. They could be scattered around in all sorts of places…" he trailed off.

Veronica nodded and said, "We might not be able to save them all, and tracking down the ones who don't even know what they are would be hard but we should definitely try finding out more about angel descendants, like how we can identify them." Dean nodded and turned to Sam, "Do you think we should call Bobby and ask him about this?" he asked thinking about all the times he'd helped them when they'd been on a hunting job. Sam agreed, "Yeah, maybe he knows something about it. Do you think he'd come down to help?" he asked back.

Dean thought for a moment and remembered that Bobby was like them; he didn't like being disturbed when he was on a case. "I don't think he'll want come down here if he's working on a hunt. He grumbles enough when we call him down as it is." He added. Sam looked around at the girls and said, "We'll need to do some more research on angel descendants." Veronica groaned; research was the last thing she wanted to do, even if it was for more information. Sam grinned at this and Dean almost jumped up, "I know, Chloe and I'll go to the library this time. You know, make it fair and stuff." He trailed off.

The other three stared at him and he winked at Chloe, "We'll get to learn more about each-each of the victims." He corrected himself. Sam rolled his eyes and Veronica grinned. Sam got up and said, "So what do we do while you're researching? Just sit here?" Dean glanced at Chloe and then back at Veronica who looked at him expectantly. "Well why don't you two note down symptoms and call Bobby or something." He answered. Sam looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "And?" he asked. Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Line the rooms with salt; the YED might decide to try something while we're not all together." He said getting up from the dining table.

Veronica groaned, "Is that all we do throughout the day? You're making it sound like we're supposed to stay inside the whole day." She said looking out the window at the sunny weather. Dean gave her a firm nod, "That's right, stay inside and don't go out looking for trouble. The YED's got reasons to kill the both of you." He said this directly at Sam who looked back at him and nodded. Chloe looked confusedly for a second before realizing what he meant. A part angel and part demon alone and unprotected would be tempting for the YED. Except that Sam was also a hunter, Chloe thought, and Veronica wasn't easy to trick, she added.

She looked at Dean, "Let's go." She said after saying bye to Veronica and Sam. He nodded at the two and said to Sam "Have fun." He received a short glare in return from his brother and saw Veronica look the other way with embarrassment. As the two started to walk away, Dean turned back to Chloe and grinned, "How do you think the bet's going?" he asked her in a whisper. He let his lips graze her ear slightly as he said this and Chloe whacked his arm lightly saying, "Dean not now." He kept grinning however and she sighed in a pitying tone before looking at him. "You're going to lose this bet Dean, I've seen all sorts of relationships form and I can tell that these two won't get together until at least a week later."

"But it's so obvious they like each other, why would they wait until next week?" he asked once they were out of the house and walking down the driveway. Chloe grinned, "Sam and Veronica are both shy and slightly more reserved people. They wouldn't want to jump into anything, especially if they've had previous tragedies with their love life. And anyways, they'll wait until they get a million sure signs before taking any sort of step into a new relationship." She managed to say all of this in a brisk and confident tone making Dean doubt that she was just a journalist. "You aren't Oprah's secret assistant are you?" he asked poking her waist playfully before they got in the car.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "No Dean, it's just that unlike you, I observe and think about people and their personalities, like what their habits are, if they're introverts or extroverts…if they can cook." She added smiling as Dean pretended to bang his head on the dashboard. He smiled at her cockily, "If they are rugged, rough and handsome…if they're good kissers." He said in the same tone she used. She laughed and said slyly, "We can test that out now." He started to bring his lips closer to hers before a car beeped loudly at them.

Dean tried to ignore it and kissed Chloe anyway, but she broke off after a few seconds and said, "I think we should start moving already." He groaned and kissed her quickly on her neck, "Can't we just run whomever it is over." He asked hopefully not bothering to see who was wrecking his moment. Chloe looked closely in the rearview mirror, her eyes went wide and she smiled, "Hey that's Clark." She said happily. Dean groaned again and repeated hopefully, "Run whoever it is over?" Chloe gave him a warning look and she winded down her window, where Clark had pulled up next them in Lois's car.

"Hey Chloe, hi Dean." Clark greeted, his eyes resting carefully on Dean. Dean gave a short nod and pretended to fiddle around on the dashboard. Chloe rolled her eyes at him but smiled widely at Clark, "Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked. He looked around the surrounding houses and said pointedly, "Oh I was just looking around for some people…" They looked at each other for a second quietly and Dean sighed impatiently.

Chloe ignored him and nodded, "Anything you want me to help you on?" she asked. They were going to the library anyways, if he needed some help with research. Clark glanced at Dean and kept himself from grinning. "No, I'm fine, it looks like you guys are going somewhere anyway." He said smiling kindly at Dean who stared back at him warily.

Chloe smiled and started to tell him it was fine but Dean spoke loudly and in a false cheery voice, "Yeah Clark, actually we were going out and we're sort of late for our seminar so I guess we'll have to see you later." He plastered a very happy grin on his face while Chloe stared at him trying not to laugh.

Clark raised his eyebrows and shrugged slightly. "Yeah well then I shouldn't make you guys late. I'll see you later, bye." He nodded at them both (Chloe smiled at him apologetically while she said bye) and drove away. Chloe turned slowly in her seat to look at Dean who was smiling. "Dean…" she started. "Yes?" he asked innocently. Chloe couldn't keep a straight face and laughed, "Forget it." She said shaking her head and sitting back.

Meanwhile Sam and Veronica had started putting all the leftover dishes into the sink. "We should start washing all this up." Veronica said as she threw away some scraps. Sam nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to get Mr. Sullivan mad by making his house look like a sty. He might not stay as generous as he is now when he gets back." He said. Veronica grinned, "Yeah…that reminds me, I should call my dad, he's probably sent out SOS planes over Kansas." She said smiling fondly. Sam glanced at her and nodded, "You should do it now, before you forget again." He said motioning towards the phone.

Veronica nodded and quickly walked over to the phone. She dialed her dad's mobile number and wasn't surprised to find him answering it in less than a few seconds. "Hello, Veronica?" he asked hopefully. Veronica smiled, "Yeah dad it's me, hey." She heard a relieved sigh issue from the other end and then, "Where the hell have you been Veronica? I told you to phone me every day and I haven't heard from you in three days. Do you know how worried sick I've been?" he asked loudly.

Veronica bit her lip nervously, okay, he was mad. "Dad, I'm fine-I was just too busy to call. The workshop was pretty exhausting. And I'm staying with Chloe at her house so I'm safe and stuff." She added hoping her dad would be satisfied. Well she hoped wrong; "At Chloe's house? Are her parents there? Veronica you aren't snooping around for a case or anything while you're there are you?" her father asked in a suspicious tone. She grinned dryly and said, "No dad, I haven't been doing any snooping around, I haven't had any time to." She added truthfully.

Her father asked her about the workshop and she answered, "Yeah the workshop's great. It's actually pretty fun. Um dad I'm sort of late for a lecture, I'll call you back later okay." She said as she looked back and saw Sam washing the dishes (she felt bad, leaving him all the work). "But you just called. You've been speaking for like what? A minute?" he asked. She sighed and said, "Yeah but dad I've got to go. I promise to call you tomorrow and we'll talk for hours then okay?" Veronica heard her father chuckle quietly at her response and he agreed. "Just stay out of trouble okay?" he asked. She smiled and said she would before saying bye and hanging up.

When she returned to the kitchen, Sam smiled at her kindly. "Was it bad?" he asked as she picked up a plate to dry. She grinned, "He can never stay mad at me so I guess not. But he was annoyed that I didn't call him before." Sam wasn't surprised to hear it. "You're dad's a private investigator right?" he asked her. She nodded, "Yeah, he's not a really famous one but he's good. I've learnt a lot from him." She admitted.

He rinsed a coffee mug and glanced at her carefully before asking, "Do you reckon he knows anything about angels and stuff in your family?" Veronica looked back at him and laughed, "Oh no. I think I've proved I'm slightly skeptical, well I was but my dad is even more skeptical than me. He probably wouldn't be believe a word I say if I told him about this angel theory." She said.

Sam nodded understandingly, "Yeah, if he saw what was happening then maybe he would believe it." He added. He saw Veronica pause while drying the mug he had passed to her and she said quietly, "Sometimes I wish I didn't have to believe it either." Sam looked at her quickly and stopped what he was doing.

"It's harder to ignore what's right in front of you." He replied softly. She turned to him and grinned, "Yeah, especially if it's thrown at you three times." He smiled back and they stared at each other for a few seconds in silence. He didn't want her to keep anything inside; it reminded him of what Dean always did. Veronica looked away first and after a while said in a tiny voice, "How bad did it say I could get if we don't find a way to kill the demon?" Sam stared at her in surprise. "No one's going to die Veronica…you're not going to die. We're protecting you, the three of us and we're going to end up killing him." He said in a stern voice, not unlike Dean.

Veronica sighed, "Sam we've got to accept that we might not make it in time. What if we can't kill him and he drives me to insanity? I don't want to end up doing anything to you guys." She said. Sam walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "You won't. And it won't get that far; you've just felt the pains in your abdomen right? You haven't had any freaky dreams or started hallucinating so we've got time to figure out a way to stop this." He said as he picked up another glass.

She looked at him was silent for a moment. It made Sam uneasy and he looked back at her questioningly. "I haven't told you guys something…I didn't know what to make of it until yesterday myself so…" she trailed off under Sam's continuous stare. "What is it Veronica?" he asked. She breathed deeply and said, "The dreams, they've started…I keep seeing this lady, an angel probably."

Sam wasn't even aware of the glass cracking into two pieces and under Veronica's voice it went unheard. "Why didn't you tell me about this Veronica?" he asked slightly hurt that she hadn't thought him trustworthy enough. She shook her head and said hurriedly, "I didn't know what it meant until yesterday when we did all that research. And then I was too scared…after a while I forgot and I didn't remember again until just now when you mentioned it." She explained hoping he understood.

He saw her gasp as her eyes traveled to his hand. He looked down absentmindedly and was surprised to see blood dripping off the halved glass. He let go of the glass and it shattered on the floor. "You're bleeding Sam. Oh my god, sit down, I'll bring some bandages." She cast a worried look on him and practically ran to Chloe's room. After a while she came back downstairs with a first aid kit and sat down next to him on the sofa. "Sam, I didn't think you'd get so mad at me for not telling you." She said nervously as she cleaned his wound gingerly.

Sam closed his eyes, "I'm not mad at you, I was just surprised and-and worried." He said opening them again. Veronica was peering at him nervously and she smiled at him, "You know, you and Dean are completely different to each other. He shows how much he cares by being the tough guy who doesn't take any crap from anyone who's out to hurt the ones he's close to. You're the quiet and soft type who understands all sorts of emotions someone's going through just by glancing at them. That doesn't come with your psychic abilities does it?" she asked jokingly however her eyes were still serious.

Sam grinned back gently and shook his head, "I'm slightly better at understanding people's general feelings but I guess with you its sort of different…it's easier to figure out what you're feeling." He said, his eyes falling to his knees as Veronica applied Dettol to his cut. He winced as the antiseptic solution stung his flesh and his eyes connected to hers. They were staring back at him with a slow, seeping warmness and he found it harder to look away.

She glanced at him apologetically when he winced but was still silent for a moment. She tilted her head to a side when asked, "Why is it easier to figure out what I'm feeling? Don't get me wrong, I'm not mocking you but I'm asking because I feel it too. You're the first one to know if I'm upset, the first one to be concerned and the first one to figure out that I'm worried over something."

His intense eyes made her look back down at his hand again after her questions and she concentrated on carefully bandaging his gash. They were both quiet as they pondered over this new confession and Veronica could feel her neck and cheeks warming up. "It's in your eyes…" Sam revealed in the gentle tone he always used when he was with her. She looked up in surprise; she didn't know he'd been observing her that closely. "My eyes?" she asked in an equally soft tone.

Sam's eyes strayed momentarily to his bandaged hand before he looked back at her. "Dean and Chloe are alike in the sense that they've always got a guard up; always. Both of them guard every emotion they feel unless they want to show it. They can press down feelings and emotions if they think it'll make them look weak. But Veronica, your eyes, I can hear you say a thousand words more with your eyes than your mouth. When you're scared, they go wide and you hardly ever blink. They make you look a bit more wild and alert. And when you're sad and worried, your eyes look hollow and dark. You could smile and laugh to make everyone else happy but it never reaches your eyes. But when you're happy, your eyes brighten up and everything making you happy ends up getting reflected in them. They make the person you're smiling at feel really warm."

He stopped for a few seconds and came out of his trance when he saw Veronica blush even deeply and added more firmly (although his tone never changed). "After meeting so many people, so many demons and hunters; you end up learning more and more about fear, joy and pain. And all of it through a person's eyes because most of the time they try putting up barriers too."

Veronica had finished bandaging his hand and yet still clung onto it as she continued to search Sam's eyes for any hints of ridicule or hesitation. "No one's ever told me so much about what they see in my eyes. That's amazing Sam…you've never let on how much you've known about me." She replied glancing at his hands, which were clasped around hers.

Sam smiled at her shyly and said slowly, "I didn't know if it was suitable or not…and the topic never came up." He added. She smiled at him with the same warmth he had seen and talked about a few minutes before. "You've saved me so many times, you've been such a good friend through this whole ordeal I'm going through right now-I think you qualify to talk to me about anything you want." She answered still smiling at him.

Sam grinned back at her and glanced at his bandaged hand still in hers. "Have you noticed something Veronica?" he asked after a quiet moment. She grinned again, "Noticed what?" she asked, although many of things she'd noticed were going through head at the moment. He squeezed her hand gently in his (he didn't want the cut to start bleeding through the bandages) and said, "All this stuff that's been happening. All this danger following us everywhere has brought us closer."

Veronica nodded, " I've noticed that too. It feels like I've known you guys forever since this stuff started, and like I can only be safe with you guys. It's a special sort of trust I've got in you." She said thinking about her uneasiness at being separated from the other three. And these days Sam especially.

They both were aware of the warm feelings they were going through inside. They weren't new to this. Veronica knew what it meant; she felt things for Sam that she couldn't feel for anyone else. She'd been trying to reason herself out of any relationship after Logan. She'd gotten tired of the complications, which came with relationships. And yet, here she was blushing every time Sam would look over at her. Here she was wondering when she'd get ready in the morning if she looked all right. And of course dreading and wanting the conversations they shared alone.

So when she leaned closer (daring not to close her eyes so she could see the emotions in **his** eyes for once) she wasn't unsure of what she was doing. Veronica didn't dwell on the decisions she took; she carried them through. Sam's eyes conveyed the slight surprise he felt but he held her gentle gaze as their lips touched and he could see her eyes smile before they closed as their kiss deepened. Veronica placed her hand on his neck as they kissed and felt her knees go weak. On his part, no kiss had ever been as sweet and gentle as this. Sam's mind wandered briefly to what a combination they made; a half demon and a half angel and that was when he almost jumped away from a content Veronica.

Veronica looked at him in shock when he stumbled slightly backwards away from the sofa. Her brows knitted in confusion as she asked, "Are you okay? What's wrong? Sam?" Sam just stared at her while his mind reeled. How could he be so stupid? He knew there were so many risks to having a relationship-especially when he was on a hunt. And this was more than just a normal hunt right? A voice in his head reminded him that he was a half demon and that Veronica was a part angel. He could so easily put her life at risk right now. If the YED found out about them, he could find easier ways to get to Veronica and if he did Sam would never forgive himself; he'd been through this already.

He ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. He couldn't let Veronica get too close to him when he knew what the dire consequences could be. His demonic side could end up killing her; he couldn't be trusted with her. Sam had promised himself not to get involved with anyone since he had found out about himself. And the fact that Veronica was a part angel made things even more complicated. The list of reasons not to go through with this was too long for him to ignore. It didn't matter how much he liked Veronica, she was beautiful, smart and soft and it made it even harder for him to accept this. But of course he had to, he always did.

She was still looking at him in confusion. "Sam, are you okay? Is something wrong?" she asked again more quietly. Veronica was worried; they'd been fine until a few seconds ago (they had been **kissing** which she hadn't found as bad as he looked like he did) had she done something wrong? Should she have waited a while before kissing him? Veronica made to get up and was slightly hurt to see Sam stumble backwards a few more steps.

He shook his head and said quickly, "Uh, Veronica, I'm sorry…but I can't do this. We can't do this." He was careful not to look into her eyes as he said this and felt bad instantly. This wasn't going to come out properly, he could tell already. Veronica frowned faintly and she asked in a puzzled and disbelieving voice, "Why?" He cleared his throat, "I-it's hard to explain Veronica, but I-I can't be with you. It's too dangerous." Sam looked at Veronica's hurt expression and hoped to god that she'd realize it wasn't anything personal; well not personal on her side. Sam took a deep breath and knew he needed a while to think about how to explain all of this to her.

"I'll be back in a while," he said to her as he almost sprinted up the stairs to the bedroom he and Dean were sharing. He closed the door quietly and sat down on the edge of the bed. That's when he realized that this wasn't going to go well with Veronica who was probably really offended right now. Sam groaned and smacked his hand on his forehead when he replayed the scene in his head, them kissing and then him leaping away from her and stammering about how it was all a mistake before running up to his room. God, she probably thought he was demented.

But there was a more serious tone to this. Apart from Dean and Bobby, nobody else knew that he was a part demon and since Dean refused to acknowledge this Sam himself was the only sure one. Dean didn't realize the anger and hatred, which boiled through Sam's body at times. He didn't get how Sam felt like he had two different people inside of him, how alienated he felt at times.

Sam was ashamed of what was growing in him, a demonic side that was capable of overpowering his normal self and killing the ones he loved. He would do anything to get rid of it and if it meant killing himself to save the others, he would. But he still hadn't been able to tell the girls about what he was. Danger had brought them all closer yet he still had this fact about him that he couldn't share with these two girls who were being hunted by a species of what he was.

He didn't even want to imagine the horrified and disgusted expressions on their faces when they'd find out. They wouldn't want to be anywhere near him, and he wouldn't be surprised if they thought he was the same as the demon they'd been attacked by. Maybe they'd think he was working for the demon. Sam heaved and rubbed his eyes wearily. Sam usually never cared about what other people thought but he couldn't bear to see terrified looks thrown at him from two girls who were starting to mean more and more to the boys.

No, no he wouldn't tell them anything. It was important for the girls to stay with Dean and him so they could keep the girls safe. If they found out, they might decide to go away or to kick the guys out and he wouldn't be able to keep an eye out on Veronica, who was more at risk, than any of them. Maybe after it was all over, when the demon had been killed, maybe then it would be safer to tell them. But until then, he didn't want them to be worrying even more than they were now.

While he sat upstairs wondering how to stop this growing attachment between Veronica and him, Veronica was sitting downstairs on the sofa with her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and tried not to feel too shocked and rejected. She'd scared him, he'd just tried to be a good friend and she scared him away by jumping into a kiss, which he probably got freaked out by anyways. Veronica dropped her head back onto the sofa and covered her eyes with an arm, "I'm so stupid…" she murmured as she remembered his nervous expression when he'd jumped up.

But inside she was feeling the rejection more than anything. She didn't want to admit it, things like this happened right? (Of course not-she said inwardly) Something he had said made her feel like ripping the insane angel part inside her and throwing it somewhere where it would never return. "I can't be with you-it's too dangerous." She repeated what he had said, in an almost whisper, her mouth barely moving.

He was right of course; she was too dangerous. In a few days or weeks or whatever it was she was going to go so crazy that she'd be able to do anything to the others, especially Sam. And who would want to be in any sort of relationship with a girl who was going to be dead in a while. Sam was a hunter, his job was to protect people from demons and she was coming in the way by distracting him. If he became more than a friend he could end up getting hurt and maybe even killed…and if that happened, Veronica thought, she'd look forward to her insane death.

Veronica took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. No, this was stupid, thinking about a relationship when they were all in the middle of a catastrophe. She'd pretend that she didn't mind this little incident and when he'd come back downstairs she'd act completely normal. In fact she'll forget the whole kiss and everything he had said before that. With all this in mind, Veronica got up and walked over to the kitchen to clean up the shattered glass on the floor.

After a while, just as she'd chucked all the broken glass in the rubbish bin, she heard the thudding of Sam's boots on the carpeted stairs. She bit her lip for a second and waited until he reached the kitchen before turning around with a smile on her face. She smiled as much as she could without looking maniacal and saw the slightly surprised look in his face. He looked nervous and Veronica hated the awkwardness settling between them.

"Veronica I-" he started but Veronica shook her head, "Don't worry Sam…it's fine. I shouldn't have jumped into that, I'm sorry." He stepped forward and was relieved that she wasn't running away from him. "It's because of you, I mean, like it is but, but it isn't completely..." He said unsuccessfully. How was he supposed to tell her that he was dangerously homicidal without revealing that he was a demon?

He was surprised even more to see her smile widely (although it was **slightly** stretched) and say in an understanding tone, "Sam, I know. It's dangerous; there are so many things to think of before stepping into any sort of relationship while you're on a hunt. And then I didn't even ask you about anything, I just kissed you." She added feeling really embarrassed now. Sam almost winced at her words; great he successfully made her feel unlovable. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. The kiss was great, you're great…trust me if this was a different time and maybe a different situation, we'd be together but…"

Veronica nodded, "Yeah. I know what you mean, but it's not the end of the world. Nobody said we can't be friends, right?" she asked smiling. He smiled back, "Of course. You're one of the closest friends I've ever had." He replied truthfully. She grinned back and was careful in pressing down her emotions. She knew what he'd try to do right now, read her eyes again but she wouldn't let him. He'd end up seeing the disappointment and gloom there and she'd have to try and convince him again that she was fine.

"So we're fine?" he asked cautiously. Veronica chuckled and lied, "I'm forgetting what happened as we speak." The image of them kissing was replaying in her head. He gave a real smile then and looked relieved. "So what do you think we should do?" he asked. Veronica shrugged, what was there left to do? "I don't know? Do you want to try giving Bobby a call?" she asked. Sam nodded, "Yeah, I hope he has something to help us." He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed Bobby's number.

Veronica sat back down in the lounge room and watched as Sam wandered in as well. She heard him greet his old friend and he started to explain the situation. She heard him mumble his agreement on something and his forehead creased. "Hmm. She's safe with us right now…she's right next to me. Dean's gone out to do some research…yeah with Chloe." There was a pause in which Veronica imagined Bobby replying to Sam's original question. She saw the very slight disappointment in his face as he told Bobby not to worry. "Yeah of course…that'd be great Bobby. Yeah you could just send it on my email. Thanks Bobby." Sam laughed lightly and fare welled the older man before hanging up.

"So, do we have anything?" she asked as he sat down next to her (at a slight distance). Sam put his phone back into his pocket and shook his head reluctantly. "Bobby's fighting off vampires in Oregon. He said that once he finishes up on that case he'd check other hunters for any mention on angels. I doubt he'll be able to come over here though…he has his own hunts to handle so I told him to he could just phone me or email the info to me." Sam said slowly, his eyes wandering around the lounge room.

Veronica nodded, after a while she asked, "Bobby's a close friend of yours isn't he?" Sam's face broke out into a grin. "After dad, he's our father figure…he was a close friend of dad's and he's always been there for us. So yeah, he's our great friend. Tells us a lot that we don't know," he replied.

Veronica smiled gently at that and Sam gripped the sofa edge with her fist to stop him from touching her cheek. Veronica didn't see this and commented jokingly that Bobby was probably used to the bickering between Sam and Dean. Sam smiled again, "Yeah, he's seen it all. He doesn't even bother stopping us sometimes." Sam laughed and turned to finally look at Veronica.

He was alarmed to see her clutch her abdomen and slide onto the carpeted floors in pain. Her eyes were tightly closed and she gasped in pain. Sam jumped down next to her at once and put a hand on the place between her chest and stomach. His eyes went wide as he felt the burning heat emanating from the area and he rushed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Veronica looked as if she was calming down slightly and she drank the water thirstily. The pain died out slowly and she wiped at the tears that had started to appear at the corners of her eyes. They were tears of pain, sprouting although she had tried desperately not to let them appear.

Sam rubbed her back and asked her if the pain had gone. Veronica nodded and sat up again on the sofa. "It feels like it's getting worse." She said fearfully, a hand still placed on her abdomen. Sam sat next to her and asked how bad it was now. She closed her eyes briefly and said more calmly, "Before it was just quick streaks of pain and they'd be gone just as quickly as they came…but now, the pain burns through me and-and it keeps burning for a while, slowly dying out. It feels like whatever's inside of me is trying to get out."

Sam stared at her in concern and took out his phone, "I should call Dean and Chloe," he started but she shook her head and placed a hand on the phone. "No Sam, there's nothing they can do about it. It'll be a waste of time and they're busy researching." He looked at her closely for a few seconds and reluctantly put his phone away.

As he did Veronica winced again and he placed a hand on her shoulder again expectantly. Veronica shook her head; "It's just my wound this time." She answered pointing towards her side. Sam was relieved that it wasn't another burning pain but the wound could still get infected if it wasn't already and that raised more concern.

He got up and walked over to the coat stand where he picked up his coat. "Let's go." He said simply as he walked back over to her, offering his hand in case she felt weak (and also because he wanted to offer comfort in some physical way apart from a quick pat on the back, which was reminiscent of Dean's comforting techniques) "It's fine Sam…I think it's starting to dry out anyways." Veronica tried unsuccessfully. Sam just looked at her firmly and she sighed. "We're not even supposed to leave this house." She reminded him as she got up and took her jacket as well.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, and we were really going to stay here like good kids under Dean's command?" he asked sarcastically. Veronica couldn't help but smile at that and she nodded, "Yeah I guess you've got a point there." They walked out and stopped when Sam pointed out, "Wait, the only car left is Chloe's and we don't have a key."

Veronica grinned mischievously and pulled out a key ring, which quite plainly belonged to Chloe (the superwoman logo and the daily planet's logo dangling prominently). Sam grinned and tilted his head. "How did you get that?" he asked confused a bit. Veronica laughed quietly and unlocked the car. "I have my ways…I am a private investigator; snooping around and taking things without people knowing is sort of my specialty." She said proudly as they got into the red car.

Sam smiled widely as well and nodded, "Impressive." Veronica smiled but said laughing, "Yeah, well that's what I would've told you if I'd really stolen these keys but luckily, Chloe was in a good mood and wanted me to take care of her keys. So I didn't have a chance to display my private investigator skills." She laughed again at his surprised expression and he smirked, "Hmm, I think that's the first time I've seen you lie and so surely as well. Veronica Mars, you don't seem like the perfect angel to me."

The playful tone in Sam's voice had been completely accidental. Veronica grinned and said in a sly voice, "I never said I was a hundred percent nice." The two laughed and then Veronica realized how it had sounded. The image of Sam jumping away from their kiss and telling her they couldn't be together replayed in her mind shortly after her thoughts and she sobered at once. Sam suddenly felt the awkwardness as well and they were silent for a few uncomfortable seconds.

But then Sam realized a problem and he turned to Veronica while they waited at a red light and asked, "Hey, you don't by any chance know where another clinic would be do you?" Veronica stared at him for a few moments her mind half laughing at their loss of directions and half thinking about the clinics in Smallville before grinning and replying that she had been depending on Sam to know. He grinned sheepishly and said, "Yeah well, we might need to get directions." Veronica laughed and agreed.

Meanwhile Dean and Chloe had been trying to find out as much as they could about angels and their history. They had encountered the stories about the girl who'd been driven to insanity by a demon and had had their insides singed. And they'd been surprised to see that the person who had posted up the story of meeting the dead angel descendant had very recently died, the reason hadn't been given but a look between Dean and Chloe confirmed that they were thinking along the same lines. The girl had probably had her insides burnt as well. As Dean sat back in his chair thinking about the two girls and any possible relation with each other, Chloe moved onto other websites.

Suddenly Dean sat up straightly and asked quickly, "Wait a second, Chloe those two girls, the Wilkins one and the one that just died, do you think they knew each other?" Chloe thought for a few moments, "I don't think it says they did, why?" she answered.

He felt like he was onto something, "These angel descendants have to be related to someone who was an angel, or have to be descended from a family with the angel blood in them right? Well, what if through the dreams these girls have, they meet their angel ancestor or family member or whatever? Maybe their angel ancestor is trying to warn the next angel in their family about the demons." Dean said excitedly.

After a quick seven-minute enquiry on both girls history, Chloe announced happily that they had both been biological relatives (Claire Wilkins had been the other woman's niece) except that they hadn't ever met or known about each other.

Dean processed all of this in his head and Chloe's face broke out into a huge smile. Without warning she kissed him and when they pulled apart she said proudly, "Dean you're a genius." He smiled widely and shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say?" he mumbled. Chloe grinned but said, "Okay so that's why the girls have weird dreams, its not from the demons, it's actually the angels trying to protect them and warn them. Do you think Veronica's had any of these dreams?" she asked Dean. He shrugged, "I don't know. Has she ever said anything to you?" he asked. Chloe thought about the many conversations she had had with Veronica and couldn't recall any mentioning dreams.

"No, she hasn't. Maybe she hasn't reached that stage yet." Chloe said hopefully. Dean nodded but something didn't feel right and he made a mental note to ask Veronica about it when they'd get back. Chloe sighed as she turned away from the computer and asked Dean, "Do you want to try asking the reverend about angels?" Dean nodded, "Yeah, there's nothing else on the web worth looking into, the reverend's got to have something useful to us." They both made their way back to the Impala and Dean started the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The nurse glanced at Veronica and Sam impatiently and asked them to take a seat. "Dr. Werner will be with you soon." She added going back to her conversation with another nurse. They both sat down on the hard plastic seats and glanced around. After finding themselves lost more than a good four times, they had decided to go back to Smallville Medical Center, where the girls had previously been attacked.

Veronica had been slightly apprehensive about it to begin with but had realized that the chances of finding another facility were slim and that her uneasiness was silly. The medical center obviously wasn't the demon's home just because it had gained access there. Sam had still been reluctant, "Are you sure? We could still try to find another place." Veronica had looked out at the roads and rolled her eyes, "And we could be lost for another ten days if we do." She reminded him. He had grinned and nodded.

As they waited Sam asked Veronica, "Have you noticed something going on with Chloe and Dean?" She looked at him and grinned, "I've noticed a lot about them." They both chuckled and Sam said, "Yeah, but more than the usual Dean forcibly flirting with Chloe and her giving him the dirties every three seconds." Veronica laughed at his description but after a while she nodded. "Actually, they were acting pretty different today at breakfast…like he was winking and all that. And I think I saw Chloe blushing." She added in an awed voice.

Sam's eyebrows raised and he smirked, "You don't think those two hooked up do you?" Veronica looked surprised, "Hooked up? But when, and how? If they did then they were really stealthy…we didn't even realize until now." She said wondering if they had gotten together finally without telling Sam and her. Sam grinned again, "Yeah Dean can be stealthy when he feels like it. I'm not sure but he seemed really comfortable today and yesterday night." Veronica smiled at the idea of the two but was interrupted by the arrival of the doctor.

Dr. Werner smiled at them and nodded, "Ms. Mars?" he confirmed. Veronica gave a weak smile in confirmation while trying to figure out if he was possessed or not. Sam was beside her and his presence made her feel more comfortable. Dr. Werner showed them the way to his office and mumbled, "In here please." Veronica relaxed as she saw the doctor smile at Sam and when she realized he hadn't locked the door.

He took his place behind his desk and leaned forward, "Okay, well what seems to be the problem?" he asked. Veronica cleared her throat, "Um, I've got a bad gash on my waist. I tried putting off coming to the doctor's because I thought it was just something minor but it's starting to look really bad." She admitted. The doctor nodded and asked if he could see the wound. Veronica nodded and pulled up her shirt partly to expose the wound, which was covered in white bandages. Veronica lifted them aside.

Sam saw the doctor frown faintly as he saw the bluish wound. He shook his head at once, "Young lady, you should have come to see a doctor as soon as you got hurt. It's already become infected." He said. The doctor glanced at Sam who had been nodding silently. Veronica grimaced slowly and said, "Yeah I was going to but I ran into a couple of matters." She shared a quick glance with Sam.

Dr. Werner sighed but nodded, "Yes well luckily for you, it'll need just a removal of the collected pus and you will need a course of antibiotics." He glanced back at Sam, "If you feel uncomfortable, you may wait outside while I drain the pus." Veronica almost grabbed Sam's hand but caught herself in time. She shook her head and said to the doctor, "No, I'd rather have my friend with me." The doctor shrugged and said it was fine.

They waited while Dr. Werner got his instruments ready and when he was prepared Veronica got up and followed him to an area behind a screened wall. Sam could the their shadows and sat there for fifteen minutes while the doctor drained Veronica's wound of pus. When she came out, she looked fine but Sam noticed a hand was placed around the area. The doctor prescribed antibiotics and after they thanked him, Veronica and Sam walked out of his office. "You alright?" Sam asked as they cued up at the chemists.

Veronica nodded, "It pinched a bit when he put the draining needle in but it feels a lot better already." She said. Sam smiled and excused himself to buy the medicine prescribed. While Veronica sat on a hospital chair waiting for Sam, a mother and her four year old sat down next to her. She stared at them absently, smiling as the kid started whining for something. The mother declined wearily and Veronica felt sorry for her.

The kid was still whining and Veronica looked at her in surprise. When she was about to look away, the child turned to face her and Veronica leapt away from her seat. She felt her throat close up when she saw the child's eyes were pitch black. The kid gave her a maniacal grin and Veronica started to shake her head in fear.

She blinked and realized the kid was still whining to her mother. Veronica looked at the mother cautiously and was embarrassed to see her glare at her. Veronica looked at her empty seat and bit her lip; okay the mother probably thought she was being rude to her because of her daughter, which wasn't entirely true. Veronica smiled at her weakly and then turned to the pharmacy where Sam had bought her medicine and was walking back to her.

Sam grinned at her when he reached her and was slightly surprised to see her looking a bit worried. "What's wrong Veronica?" he asked at once. Veronica shook her head automatically and said, "Nothing, I was just thinking." She knew what she had just seen wasn't real. She was just scared and nervous of being back at the same hospital where she and Chloe had been attacked. It was just her fear projecting itself she was convinced of it.

They walked back to the car and as they started driving back towards Chloe's house Sam thought about their miserable day so far. They were going to go back home and sit there bored and feeling awkward because of the kiss that happened earlier. Sam glanced at a quiet Veronica next to him and noticed her unusual quietness. She was an introvert like him but she was always ready to talk with him about something or another and usually they didn't have too many quiet moments. He glanced at the passing scenery of houses and then spotted a playground situated in the middle of a park.

It stood out from the houses surrounding it with its brightly painted monkey bars and slides. It looked just like the playgrounds Sam had always admired from afar when he'd been a kid but had refrained from entering thanks to the boys who'd taken pleasure in bullying him as much as they could. He felt Veronica turn towards it as well and he heard the smile in her voice. "Do you want to stop by there? It looks peaceful." Sam grinned, "Don't you think we'd alarm the kids there if we just turned up to take over the swings?" he asked.

She laughed, "There are no kids there, it's deserted for once…and anyways I don't think I could jump around after that visit to the doctor's. Let's just sit down there on the bench for a while, yeah?" she asked. Sam looked at the playground thoughtfully and grinned slyly as he imitated Veronica, " I thought we were supposed to stay inside the house?" She grinned and asked back in reply, "And you always listen to your older brother don't you?" He laughed in reply and reversed the car into a parking space. As he turned off the engine Veronica grinned and got out, staring at the serene playground.

"Did you and Dean ever have any time for playgrounds when you were kids?" she asked as they walked towards the glinting red slide. Sam almost snorted and said, "Did we have time for hunts and little demon trail expeditions? Yes. Did we have time to swing around in the playground? No." Veronica laughed dryly and replied, "I didn't really think so…well if it makes you feel better, there wasn't much you guys missed out on sorely in your childhood. I liked to play in the playground when nobody else was there."

Sam gave her an inquisitive look and she grinned, "A local playground is the first insight into survival of the fittest for young kids. The tougher and bigger kids bully the younger and smaller ones into playing where and when they say so. And I was a smaller kid who didn't want to spend the daily grind getting beaten up over a seesaw so I decided to claim the playground for myself when none of the kids were there. It was way more peaceful." She said simply.

He grinned widely and said, "So you've been outsmarting people since you were a kid. That's not hard to believe." They had sat down on a couple of swings and had a view of the whole park. Veronica smiled and looked back at him, "How did you guys grow up? I mean, I thought my childhood was slightly abnormal but when I think about how you and Dean grew up around real life stories about werewolves, vampires and demons, didn't you guys ever feel cut off?" she asked scuffing the woodchips on the ground beneath her.

Sam sighed, "Our dad wanted us to be ready for anything, he wanted us to be prepared for what we could have to face…and I guess the normalcy of our childhood wasn't an issue, well not for our dad anyways," he said with a hint of displeasure. Veronica nodded but asked, "So you were all right with it all?" she asked. Sam laughed grimly, "Uh, all right with it? Let me tell you about how I felt about it." Veronica looked at him expectantly and Sam started explaining what it had been like for him as a child, hunting for supernatural beings with his father.

Veronica's eyes widened when he told her about the major falling out he'd had with John before he'd left for university. "Well that is pretty out of the norm, don't kids and parents usually a falling out when parents pressure their kids to go to university?" she asked.

Sam laughed dryly, "Well not my dad…he wanted us to stay together and hunt…it was in our blood, Dean could do it so why couldn't I just follow their lead. Oh and there was the whole, 'do you think you're better than us' dialogue he threw at me." He glanced at her and quickly added, "But I guess after the way our mother died, dad had a reason to be afraid for me. I just had a stupid thought that he was trying to stop my chance at a successful future."

She nodded quietly (she remembered arguments she'd had with her father about her future) and asked, "How did your mother die?" Sam turned to her and she could see him swallow before he spoke. "My mom was killed by a demon." He said quickly. Veronica's mouth formed an 'o' and she said, "I'm so sorry Sam." He shrugged but then looked at her closely, "Veronica, the demon that killed my mom, it's the demon that's been after you…" He saw her shiver and her eyebrows knitted, "The same demon?" she asked. Sam nodded and looked away for a moment.

Veronica took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as her eyes shifted from one point of the park to another. This demon was so dangerous, it had killed Sam's mother years ago and had managed to get away with it until now. Now it was after her and although she was safe with Chloe and the Winchester boys, none of them knew how to kill it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw something move suddenly from a bush in front of the park's fence. Eyes widening, Veronica gasped as she saw the black swarming cloud form into a dangerous looking man clothed in old, dirty and ripped jeans and a jacket. Her throat went dry as the demon started walking to her and Sam in surprisingly increasing speed. Veronica felt the burning in her abdomen and she grabbed Sam's hand beside her in fear.

She absently heard Sam's voice ask her what was wrong and she panicked even more; didn't he realize it was here? The YED was in plain sight and Veronica gripped Sam's hand harder. "Sam, look. He's here Sam…oh my god, we have to go! Sam!" she yelled as she forced herself to get up even though the pain she was feeling was making her eyes water. She couldn't hear Sam and when she turned to look at him, she saw the YED standing a few yards away from him.

"We have to go!" she screamed, pulling Sam along with her as she started to run to the other side of the park. A confused Sam was yelling something to her but Veronica's ears drummed with fear and the loud thumping noises of footsteps. Her mind raced with possibilities, they couldn't run out of the front entrance-that's where the YED was coming from, they didn't have anything to protect them from it-weapons were either in Dean's car or back at Chloe's home, and if they kept running along the cemented pathway, the YED would catch up to them in a few seconds.

Her eyes darted wildly at the sides of the pathway and saw with a tiny lining of relief that there were trees and shrubbery obscuring any vision of what was beyond there. She glanced back and saw the YED reach where they had been seated less than a few moments ago. Sam started to ask, "Veronica what are you-" but she just yanked his hand and pulled him into the darkness of the trees leading away from the pathway. Veronica's heart was pounding so loudly; she feared the YED would hear it and she placed a hand over it.

Her abdomen was still throbbing and she gasped as she slid down the back of a thick tree, onto the ground. Veronica looked up quickly at Sam who was about to ask her something but she shook her head, "Don't say anything Sam, he'll hear us…shhh. Make sure you're hidden." she whispered frantically, pulling him down next to her. He started to say her name but when she shot him a deadly look, he quieted and peered around the tree cautiously. She pulled him back and took a few deep breaths. Very slowly and quietly Veronica got up and motioned for Sam to follow her as she quickly sprinted through the trees, finding another huge thick tree to hide behind.

Her eyes scanned ahead for the YED and she glanced back as well. Sam turned her to him but Veronica spoke before he could, they didn't have time for small questions. Maybe Sam hadn't seen the YED when it had appeared but she had and she was going to make sure they didn't encounter it. "Sam, he's behind us somewhere, I saw him…we've got to get out of the park before he catches up. Don't speak-we have to be really quiet." She paused here to strain her ears for any noise suggesting the YED was catching up to them but when she didn't hear any she started forward again.

But as soon as she took a few steps, the pain in her stomach struck like lightning in her stomach and she clutched it with her shaking hand. When she looked up, a bright light met her eyes she focused them to see the same woman from her dreams standing in front of her. Veronica's eyes widened again and the woman stepped forward. "Veronica." She called in a gentle voice that sounded loudly in Veronica's ears. Upon hearing her name Veronica moved forward to the woman, "Who are you? What's happening to you?" she asked quickly.

She heard Sam's voice ask thickly in the background, "Veronica? Who are you talking to?" But she ignored it and focused on the woman. The woman stepped forward again and again placed her hand on Veronica's stomach as she'd done in her dreams. "You're in danger…you mustn't give in. Veronica, the power in your body, they will rip it out of you if you do!" she said slightly more loudly. As Veronica's eyes roved over the woman's face she was shocked to see the just visible scars lining her pale skin. "Did the demon get you? Did it? Who are you?" she asked again, glancing back to see if the YED was scrambling in behind them.

The woman glanced towards the direction as well and her eyes mirrored the foreboding Veronica felt. When she spoke again, he words were hurried and clear, "You must know, my name is Victoria, they almost reached me but I escaped to the heavens, you must know-" she paused here and glanced again towards where the playground and the pathway were.

She looked back at Veronica and said, "They will be everywhere, but you have to fight them! Keep within you, the ones you hold dearest, they will guide you out…and find an equal resistance to bond to, it will-it will, oh no…" Victoria's eyes glazed with definite fear this time and she gripped Veronica's hands in hers, the physical contact making her insides pain again. Veronica winced and closed her eyes involuntarily as the pain struck again. Victoria's voice echoed loudly, "Find the equal resistance Veronica. You need to bond…"

She forced her eyes open and was annoyed to find the large dark trees occupying the spot where that woman, Victoria had been. "Victoria?" she called quietly but found no answer. What had she been talking about? What did she mean? Veronica shook her head and glanced to both sides of her. They were still in the park and they needed to get out. She turned to face Sam who was standing right behind her.

He looked freaked out and she didn't blame him, they were completely unarmed and unprotected and they didn't know exactly where the YED was right now. "Veronica what's going on?" he asked in a very careful tone. She frowned, what did he mean? How could he not realize they were being chased? Was Sam all right? "Sam, we're being chased…he's playing with us." She said slowly staring at his face.

Sam frowned as well and when he asked, "Who's chasing us?" the words were sounding distorted and warped in her ears. Her eyebrows narrowed in suspicion and then she saw it. He had just blinked but she had seen it, the black eyes of the YED, staring coldly at her as it spoke through Sam's mouth. Veronica started to shake violently as she backed away from the advancing demon. It all made sense now, they'd been running and Sam had been acting like he didn't even know the YED had been following them, when Veronica had seen it right in front of them.

It must have possessed Sam when she had started talking to Victoria. The YED displayed a twisted smile on Sam's face, making Veronica feel sick. "It's fun playing with kill for a while," the smile dropped for a moment, "But it gets annoying eventually." He said in a voice that couldn't belong to the Sam she knew. "Don't you dare use his body like that you disgusting bastard!" Veronica screamed at him in anger. The YED's black eyes glinted with malice and he let out a laugh.

"Use his body? Is that what it looks like? Hmm?" he asked taking a step closer. She shuddered and scrambled backwards. The maniacal smile returned to Sam's face and the YED said, "Poor Veronica, you don't even know what he truly is, do you? Well, just let me ask you Veronica, why am I so good at possessing ordinary humans? I'll tell you why, because they always have an evil streak in them…but this little Winchester right here?" It laughed again, "Sammy's a special case…I don't even have to try half as much as I do with others…and you know why?" Veronica's eyes were locked onto his, although she was more than terrified right now, something he was saying was making her ears listen.

He grinned at her silence and said, "Well because Sam doesn't really want to hunt evil. Oh no, he feels that he should but deep inside, there lays the desire for evil to conquer, the desire to see more blood and horror." Veronica gulped, it was lying, and it was lying so that she would try to kill Sam. "You're lying…" she whispered in an equally cold voice, streaming with hatred. He only smiled more and said, "This might be the only time I'm not, he's just as good as me angel face…after all, he is a demon."

Veronica shook her head, no; it couldn't be…not Sam. "Stop lying!" she screamed at him, trying to cover her ears. He stepped closer and his voice changed to sound almost just like Sam's. "But it's true Veronica…I'm not really human, I'm a demon. I never told you how the demon tried to bring me back to our kind when I was just a baby did I? The night my mother died…and I've got a special assignment now, they sent me to follow you. To follow you and then drive you mad…and finally when you start tearing away at your skin, when no one believes a word you say, I get to rip that power out of you…and watch you die." He said, pleasure at the thought, streaking in his words.

Even her hands couldn't block out Sam's voice and she brought them down. No, how could Sam want her to die? How could he be a demon? He was protecting her, wasn't he? A strange voice started whispering in her mind. Had Sam ever told her **how** he'd gotten his psychic powers? No he hadn't. The YED had told her he could shift into Sam without even trying because he was a demon himself. She'd never been attacked before she'd met Sam. And if he was protecting her, why wasn't he stopping the YED now?

Veronica trembled as she saw Sam take a dagger out from inside his jacket. The cold metal glinted in the sunlight and she shook her head again. How could something so evil lurk inside of the caring and gentle Sam she knew? How long had they spent together without her even realizing what he was? He advanced upon her, twisting the blade in his hand as he did. With an unusual smirk on his face, Sam said in a low tone, "Poor Veronica, I can play with your head just as easily as I play with Sam's. And in a second I'm going to make you shove this knife into your stomach."

He started to close in on her and her frozen feet sprang into action as she ducked underneath his arms and started to run out of the bushes and trees and into the open playground. His snarl echoed in her ears even as she sprinted through the park, not stopping even when the pain started in her stomach again. Sam's words were echoing in her head, he was a demon, trying to kill her. Everyone was at risk because of her-because he was after her.

Veronica ran out of the park panting slightly as she climbed over the short fence surrounding the park. Her fingers fumbled as she tried to pull the keys out of her pocket. But as she did, she heard Sam's thudding footsteps and she turned her head momentarily. He was pretty much striding over the fence and she dropped the keys when she saw him. Her body shook as she started running; they had been really close to Chloe's home when they'd stopped by at the park. If she kept running, she'd get home eventually.

She ignored Sam's voice yelling at her to stop running. Although the words were softer and he was telling her he wasn't going to hurt her, she couldn't believe it now. Veronica kept running, passing the quiet streets and occasionally glancing up to check which street she had reached. After a while, her legs were aching along with her stomach and the houses were all starting to look the same. But just as she was about to turn a corner, she spotted Chloe's street and she glimpsed her house just a few blocks down.

She slowed down and took the risk of stopping for a few moments as she caught her breath. Veronica closed her eyes and rubbed her face tiredly, she'd been running non-stop from the YED and from Sam…she still couldn't believe what had just happened. She opened her eyes again and walked down the street to Chloe's house. But when she reached inside her pocket for the house keys, she realized that Sam had had them since they'd left. She groaned and put her hands on her face as she slid down the wall, sitting with her head on her knees.

A gasp escaped from her lips when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She got up at once and turned to see who it was. She made to run from him but before she could Sam grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. His strong arms kept her moving away and she yelled at him to let go of her. "Veronica! Please, it's me Sam! I'm not going to hurt you!" he yelled back at her, trying to turn her to look at him. She struggled even more in his arms and closed her eyes, screaming at him. Sam's heart hurt to hear her yell he was a demon, that he was trying to kill her and that she hated him just as much as she hated the YED.

He'd realized that she'd started hallucinating, as soon she'd become frenzied at hiding from the YED who was supposedly running after them, although Sam had figured there was no one. He had been very amazed and unsure of what he should do, that was until Veronica started running away from him. Then, he had been determined to bring her out of her dangerous reverie and had followed her, back here to Chloe's.

Now he did something he knew he didn't want to but was necessary. As she screamed and struggled he slapped her on her cheek loudly and she stopped instantly. Her eyes went wide and for a second everything went blurry for her. Then she stared at Sam and wrapped her arms around him tightly. His jaw twitched in anger at the lack of help her could offer her and hugged her back just as tightly. Sam could feel Veronica shaking in his arms and heard her ask him in a whisper, "What's happening to me Sam?" He rubbed her back and shook his head, "Don't worry, he won't get you…I promise."

After a few moments he pulled out Chloe's house keys from his jeans pocket and opened the door, letting Veronica practically run in first. She sat down immediately on the sofa and her lost eyes made Sam sit next to her and grasp her hand. She looked at him and said miserably, "I'm starting to go crazy Sam…I'm already starting to hallucinate." He gave her hand a squeeze and replied; "We'll find a way to ward this off…it won't happen again Veronica." She shook her head and started to say something but was cut off as the door opened again and Chloe and Dean walked in looking and sounding excited and happy.

Chloe smiled widely at Sam, "Hey guys…"she stopped talking when she saw Veronica's pale face and shaking body. Her smiled vanished at once and even Dean, who'd been telling a quiet Sam about a hot librarian, stopped talking and looked over at Veronica in concern. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately. They were all by her side and she looked around at their faces. Dean didn't ignore his brother's grim expression and looked at him questioningly. Sam cleared his throat and Veronica shot him a worried look. Their eyes locked and she turned away after a moment.

Chloe who'd been freaking out by the minute, quickly asked Sam, "What happened to her Sam?" Her eyebrows were narrowed and all sorts of thoughts were going through her mind. Sam spoke grimly, "We went to the nearby park, Veronica's hallucinations have started." He said not wanting to go into too much detail. Dean's eyes widened and he asked, "Hallucination? You're seeing the YED? Where? And when did this happen? How long has this been happening?" He looked towards Veronica who was still pale but had stopped shaking as Chloe rubbed her gently.

Sam glanced at his brother warningly and Dean stopped with his questions. But Veronica took a shaky deep breath and told them all about the park visit and the demon chasing after her. She'd been reluctant to say anything about imagining Sam as a demon but she realized that right now, they needed all the facts if there was even a hope she could be saved from the YED. She stumbled through what she had thought was happening, what she did and how she had felt.

At the mention of Sam being possessed by the demon in Veronica's hallucination, Dean looked at his brother in surprise and Chloe looked around uncomfortably. Veronica in turn, looked down at her feet, consumed in guilt. She was ashamed that she had been able to believe the YED's lies so easily; that the YED had been able to turn into a Sam that only strangers would accept and had been able to twist her mind into believing Sam was going to kill her. She knew Sam would tell her it was all right, that the YED had been twisting with her mind and it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't forget how easily she'd betrayed their friendship.

Veronica couldn't meet Sam's gaze and concentrated on answering Chloe, who had asked, "So you saw Victoria, who's an angel who's been appearing in your dreams?" she nodded and answered, "Yeah, um she said something about finding an equal resistance…she wasn't clear on anything she was saying, she was scared of demons." Veronica paused here and added; "It feels like I know her…like I've seen her face from somewhere." She saw Chloe and Dean exchange glances and she felt slightly irritated. "What?" she asked snappishly.

Dean answered this time and said, "When we were researching we found that the angels appearing in the victim's dreams were related to the victim somehow…they were trying to warn the girls about the demons after them." He let this sink into Sam and Veronica's minds before continuing to ask, "Have you seen her in your dreams before?" Veronica nodded and described the dream involving Victoria. "I've dreamt it so many times before." Dean nodded, briefly wondering why she hadn't told them.

Chloe nodded and then told her and Sam, "I think Victoria's related to you Veronica…that's why she's been trying to warn you about the YED. Do you remember a woman named Victoria in your family?" she asked. Veronica thought back to beyond her grandmother and realized she didn't remember her family tree beyond that. "I don't know…I only remember until my grandma, beyond that I don't know about anyone in our family tree." She told the other three. Sam spoke up finally, "Maybe we should find out more about your family tree."

Veronica looked at him (still avoiding his eyes) and asked, "How are we going to find out about it?" Dean smiled at her and replied, "Don't you worry about that; our resident nerd will take care of it." Sam glared at his brother and walked back upstairs to retrieve his laptop. Chloe asked Veronica if she was all right. Veronica stared at the ground and didn't bother lying, "No…I'm feeling really tired." She didn't have to look to see Chloe and Dean exchange worried glances. Chloe put both her hands on Veronica's shoulders and gently pushed her down on the sofa. "You need some rest. Don't stress over the YED, we're going to find him and kill him." She murmured firmly.

Dean said something in agreement but Veronica had zoned out. She lay on the sofa feeling dread, frustration and guilt as she stared at the ceiling. Dean and Chloe started talking about something but all Veronica could hear was muffled out chatter. But then, she realized no one was talking anymore, she couldn't hear Chloe or Dean and she was greeted with complete eerie silence.

Veronica felt uncomfortable at once and she swallowed nervously. She lifted herself up onto her elbows to take a look around for Chloe and Dean and realized they were sitting in front of her with frozen expressions and poses. "You guys?" she called, staring at them intently. Veronica jerked into a sitting position and was about to pull on Chloe's hand when she heard the voice.

It was scratchy and demonic; she'd heard it before. Her heart gripped into a cold vice and her nails dug into the sofa's material. "Slash out her insides…. hang her upside down and let her blood drip?" the demon asked in a singsong voice. She pushed herself deeper into the sofa and watched in horror as Chloe's body started to split and melt into pieces. Veronica pushed a hand to her mouth in disgust as pieces of flesh dropped to the floor and the demon erupted out.

"No, I like the 'making her write with her own blood' idea…. much more excruciating." A slightly higher demonic tone replied. Veronica turned to look at Dean's clumping and melting body reveal a second demon. They were both females, with evil faces, glinting black eyes, dark black hair and they advanced towards her slowly, their expressions showing pleasure at her frightened face. "No! Get away from me!" Veronica screamed as she scrambled off the sofa and tried to duck from their clawing hands. Her eyes darted to the two demons that hissed and crawled towards her.

She backed up against the wall and looked around for a way to escape. The demons were close enough to swipe at her and she started kicking out at them. But it didn't stop one of the demons from landing a deep gash into her ankle successfully. She yelled out in pain and looked sideways at the mantelpiece next to her. Her eyes quickly by passed the set of keys, the half candle, the telephone diary and the papers strewn across. But when her eyes fell upon the sharp letter opener, she snatched it up in her hands without a hesitation and lifted her hand to stab the demon closer to her.

"Veronica! What are you doing? It's me Chloe!" the demon exclaimed loudly mirroring Chloe's voice. Veronica's heart thudded in her ears and she shook her head in a frenzied way. "You liar! I know what you demons are doing!" she yelled as she tried taking a swipe. She missed by a few inches and the two demons started taking steps backwards, which surprised her slightly. The other demon spoke up, its voice changed from the scratchy demonic tone she'd herd earlier. "Veronica, just-just calm down okay? We're not going to hurt you." Dean's gruff but concerned voice called.

Veronica snorted and stabbed in the air in front of her with the letter opener. "Haven't I heard that before." She replied bitterly as she started walking sideways against the wall. If she could reach the front door, she could be out of there. The two demons tried assuring her that they were Dean and Chloe but Veronica shook her head slowly and focused on the front door. She could feel the blood dripping down her leg slowly and she promised herself revenge for all the pain they'd caused; revenge for Chloe and Dean.

But as she was slowly creeping towards the front hallway, she heard someone slowly thudding down the stairs. Her eyes darted up to the stairs and she glimpsed a surprised looking Sam eyeing her as he reached the bottom of the stairs. She stared at him silently and his eyes darted from the demons to her. "Veronica, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Veronica narrowed her eyes-like he didn't know. He was their accomplice wasn't he? "You're with them." She said just as slowly and quietly as he had. His eyes widened slightly but his voice was calm.

"You know that's not true…I want to help you." He murmured stepping forward. She was standing a few feet away from him and she took a step back. "No-no you don't." she answered although her tone was unsure. She didn't know whether to believe him or not. She had just berated herself for falling into the demon's lies just a few moments ago. She'd unknowingly broken the trust in their friendship the last time she'd accepted the demon's words. But there was always a fear of not knowing who was with her and who wasn't. She couldn't blindly believe in others after she'd proven herself incapable of recognizing her friends from her foes and vice versa. Veronica knew that if this was Sam, he'd be able to read the clear mistrust in her eyes.

She was right of course; Sam, who'd realized her hallucinations were back once he'd started descending from the stairs, could see the doubtfulness in her scared eyes. His eyes darted back to a scared looking Dean and Chloe who were staring at Veronica and her movements. He saw his brother slowly and quietly pull out a gun and Sam frowned, they weren't going to need to shoot anyone. In a gentle voice he knew Veronica would recognize Sam pulled out a flask of holy water from his back pocket. Veronica looked watched on in confusion. "Veronica, I'm with you in everything you do…I'm here to help protect you. And we're going to make these demons go back to where they came from-to hell. Okay?" he asked taking steps forward.

Veronica stared into his brown eyes, her hold on her weapon loosening as she saw the truth in his eyes. He smiled at her gently and she dropped the letter opener. She nodded wordlessly and practically ran into his arms. Veronica's breaths were relaxing now and she closed her eyes slowly. But a fear was nagging her mind and she looked up quickly. "We still have to kill them." She whispered. She turned back to the two demons and looked back at Sam expectantly. He nodded quickly, pretending not to notice the confused looks thrown his way by Dean. Chloe however looked as though she understood.

Veronica held out her hand for the holy water and Sam gave it to her quickly, "Just throw some of it over them while I read out the binding incantation okay?" He knew nothing would happen to Chloe and Dean if they weren't really demons (which of course they weren't), they'd probably just get slightly wet. Veronica nodded seriously and began dousing Chloe and Dean with the holy water. A second later she heard Sam chanting out something in Latin and felt satisfied to hear the demons scream in agony. They writhed in their positions and clawed at the ground as they burst into flames. Their screams were cut off when a vacuole appeared in the floor and sucked them in, leaving nothing except an unconscious Dean and Chloe.

She rushed towards them and was surprised to see sit up with a smile. Their smile lessened slightly when they realized how scared she was. Chloe got up and placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder. "Veronica…we weren't possessed by demons." She started slowly.

Veronica's confused expression turned into a horrified one as she realized what had probably really happened. "You mean…I was-I was." She didn't want to say it out loud. It made her feel even crazier but Dean finished her sentence. "You were hallucinating. We were just talking when you started seeing us as demons and then you tried to swipe at us."

He shook his head at her when she started apologizing. "We knew you weren't thinking straight." He said smiling. Sam and Chloe both frowned at him and he winced, "Sorry." He said automatically. Veronica shook her head. "I'm the one who should be sorry…you're right, I'm losing my mind and I could've hurt you guys." She said in slight disbelief that she had been really close to it. Chloe hugged her, "Don't worry, nothing happened, we're all fine…you'll be fine too. We just have to find something to stop you from the hallucinations." She said as she stepped back.

Dean nodded and noticed his brother taking a few steps back to walk upstairs. "It's a good thing we had Sam here to pull you out of it." He added. Veronica glanced quickly at Sam who had stopped as soon as Dean had mentioned him. He felt relieved when Veronica smiled warmly at him and said, "I know…if Sam hadn't come when he had, I might have hurt you. Thanks Sam." She said quietly. He shrugged, "I knew you'd hear me…you'd never really hurt your friends." He reasoned.

Veronica remembered her gashed ankle and looked down at it; it was clear and devoid of any scratches. She looked back up at the other three and then sighed tiredly, it had been a long day for her. The emotional ride had been long and treacherous and she just wanted to get away from it all for just a few hours. Sam was staring at her intently and he asked softly, "You want to get some rest?" She looked up at him and nodded, "Rest would be good right now." She replied rubbing a hand over her face.

She excused herself from the others and walked upstairs to Chloe's room. As she closed the door, she locked it behind her. Her body hit her bed with a grateful groan echoing from her lips and she buried her head in the pillow so all sounds were muffled out. She didn't want to think about anything except waking up refreshed and free from worry.

Meanwhile, Chloe, Sam and Dean were sitting downstairs discussing what had happened. "How are we going to stop her from hallucinating?" Chloe asked Dean frustratingly when he had stated once more that they needed to stop Veronica's dangerous hallucinations. He gave a low growl, "I don't know." He replied. Sam sighed as well. "Maybe we should tell Bobby about this," he offered. He thought Dean would object at this but surprisingly he nodded, "Yeah. Maybe we should. He knows how to keep a person sane." He muttered, remembering that the older guy had supported their father through his most insane times.

Sam nodded and called Bobby at once. He picked up at once and said hello in a gruff voice. "Hey Bobby, it's me Sam. Um yeah, we've got a problem. Did you find out anything about angels?" Sam paused and Bobby said heavily, "This angel stuff is pretty deep Sam. You're friend's got trouble heading her way." Sam smiled grimly, "Yeah, well, we've got more trouble. She's starting to hallucinate about the demons after her." He recounted the day's events and heard Bobby swear at the demon at the end.

Sam was quiet for a few seconds and then asked what Bobby thought he should do. "Where's your girl now?" Bobby asked. Sam ignored the 'your girl' bit and replied, "She's resting in her room, she's had her mind twisted." Bobby voiced his agreement and then said, "What's this equal resistance thing she was talking about?" Sam closed his eyes and asked, "I don't know…something that's just as powerful as the power in her stomach?" Bobby was quiet but then said, "Na, something of equal resistance…you boys must have something there that could help her fight the demon." Sam thought about Veronica's belonging, nothing would help her repel the YED.

Bobby spoke again, "Or, something that could help scare the demon. You got something the YED's scared of?" Sam thought about a time he'd seen the YED scared and broke out in a smile. "Yes, there is…Bobby, Chloe's got an amulet that freaks the YED out. He can't touch her then, he couldn't when Chloe had it on." Chloe and Dean were looking at him intently and he heard Bobby say. "Well then you need to let her wear it. It should help her repel the demon…at least physically. You might need to find another amulet to make sure the demon doesn't find a way into her head. We don't know how strong this amulet really is."

Sam thanked Bobby and hung up, looking back at the expecting faces of Dean and Chloe. Dean shrugged his shoulders and asked. "Well?" Sam smiled, "we just need to make Veronica wear the amulet you've got. It'll repel the demon for a while, until we find another stronger amulet…I can't believe I didn't think of this." He said in amazement. Chloe smiled in a daze as well. "I know, it was so clear." She touched her amulet and then quickly took it off. "We shouldn't wait around. The YED doesn't waste time in attacking Veronica." She said looking around at the guys seriously.

The boys nodded and Dean looked at Sam, "We don't know how long this amulet's going to keep her safe…I mean maybe the YED can't touch her but I don't know how hard it would be for him to break down the amulet's protection on her mind. We need to go and find something to protect her sanity." He said picking up his gun and pocketing it. Sam nodded but asked, "Where are we going to find an amulet?" he asked. Chloe looked at Dean and said, "Maya. You'll find something at Maya's shop." Dean nodded and Sam shrugged. The boys walked over to the door and Chloe stopped Sam for a second, "Make sure he stays in line yeah?" she asked smiling gently. She could swear Dean was grinning and Sam grinned despite the moment. "Sure."

When the boys left, Chloe locked the door and lined it with rock salt at once. Veronica and her were vulnerable right now. Anything could try attacking them. She wandered into the kitchen and pulled out some soup and macaroni from the fridge. She had a feeling that Veronica probably hadn't had a bite to eat on the way from running from the YED to her house. And an empty stomach could make her more susceptible to hallucinations. She had her amulet in one hand and she made her way up to her room.

She paused when the door didn't open at her trying and she frowned, setting the tray of food on the phone table next to the doorway. Okay, this wasn't good, she thought to herself; locked doors had become a bad superstition for Chloe, thanks to her past experiences. She knocked on the door and called through it, "Veronica? Are you in there?" She waited for a second and contemplated using something heavy to bust the door down. But relief flooded through her when Veronica's muffled voice called out, "Yeah?" Chloe smiled and called out, "Veronica, can I come in…we've found something to help you."

She was greeted with silence as she heard the bed squeak with shifting weight and then the door opened. A tired looking Veronica appeared, and it seemed she'd woken up. Chloe smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry…I woke you up, didn't I?" she asked as Veronica smiled at her and let her in. She picked up the tray of food and followed Veronica into her room, setting the tray down on her dressing table. Veronica grinned, "Don't worry about it, it wasn't a peaceful sleep anyways." Chloe looked over at her in concern, "Why?" she asked.

Veronica shook her head gently as if it wasn't a big deal. "I just can't sleep easy after that, but I feel sleepy." Chloe nodded understandingly, she'd felt the same so many times before. "I know what you mean…but I've got something for you. It should help you." She brought put the amulet and Veronica looked at it in surprise. "Your amulet." She started. But Chloe cut her off, "Veronica, we called Bobby and the amulet can keep the demon away from you. Dean and Sam have gone to find another amulet, a stronger one." She said. Veronica looked at the amulet in surprise but took it from Chloe, "Won't you be needing this?" she asked.

Chloe stared at her, "Veronica, I can safely say that you need this more than I do. Do you think I'd be happy being safe when you've got the YED hot on your trail? Veronica you have to wear this amulet so that I can rest in peace knowing that my best friend's safe." Chloe finished with a pleading look on her face. Veronica smiled warmly at Chloe and her new best friends status. "I don't want you as restless too. The guys might not be able to handle it." She said smiling as she put the amulet around her neck and tucked the stone into her shirt. Chloe smiled widely and hugged her.

"You look like you desperately need sleep." She remarked as she let go of her. Veronica had been looking down at her body in amazement as she felt a new feeling arise in her; she suddenly felt lighter and less tired. But the weariness was still there, even if it was lessened. She nodded, after getting over the new feeling and said, "Um yeah, sleep would be good, but food would be better." She added as she saw the tray of food. Chloe laughed, "It's for you anyways, you haven't had anything to eat so I thought you'd like some." Veronica grinned at her Dean-like moment and thanked her.

"I might go to sleep afterwards." She said as Chloe made to go. Chloe paused and looked back at her, "Yeah, Veronica um why did you lock the door?" She had meant to ask earlier but they'd started to talk about other things. Veronica smiled embarrassed and looked around for a moment. "It, it felt like something I should start doing now…you know so that I don't hurt anyone. If I'm locked in, I can't hurt anyone even if I do start to hallucinate." She said quietly. Chloe faltered slightly and said, "Veronica, you're not going to hurt anyone…not now, you don't need to lock yourself in your room, okay?" She felt bad that Veronica thought she was that dangerous.

Veronica looked at Chloe with a heart felt smile. "Okay, I won't…but just be careful of me." She said as Chloe walked out of the doorway. Chloe gave her a pointed look and Veronica grinned as her friend said, "Okay, you definitely need some sleep." Veronica thanked Chloe again and closed the door. Chloe smiled to herself but had a scary thought. Veronica was scared of hurting others and her selflessness was showing even in these times. While she was worried that she'd end up hurting her friends and loved ones, Chloe was worried about what she'd do to herself if she hallucinated in an empty locked room.

Chloe glanced back at the white closed door and thought about how close the four of them had become. In less than a month, Veronica, Dean and Sam had become three people Chloe trusted her life with. They were the only people she could say anything to and not fear them thinking she was crazy or deranged. Dean was just as crazy as she was, and when he was with her it felt like they were in a different world. Like she'd never be the same without him. And Sam, finally someone who was an equal partner in researching. Someone who was a quick thinker and someone who could back up her theories when no one else would. Sam loved Veronica, Chloe could tell.

And Veronica had become a sister Chloe had never had. Their experiences, their ambitions and their personalities were so alike, they'd become closer than Chloe had ever been with her cousin Lois (who'd drifted away for a while) and the thought of Veronica going through a traumatic experience made Chloe's hairs stand on end.

They were like four corners of the world and Chloe didn't want anything to break their bond. If they lost Veronica, they'd all lose a part of themselves and Chloe didn't want to think what that would be like. She prayed to god that Sam and Dean would find and amulet in time, that they'd be able to save Veronica in time. "Please don't be too long." She whispered as she wandered back downstairs.

**Hey ppl, I don't know if I'll be online later during Christmas and New Year's day. I don't celebrate Christmas (different religion) but we still go out and stuff, so I'm wishing you all a happy Christmas (and for those who don't celebrate it, happy holidays) and a very prosperous New Year. I haven't figured what my resolutions will be for next year but one of them will definitely be to update my stories as often as I can. Yep this chapter's sort of dark, Veronica's definitely getting hit hard with the hallucinations but I hope you all like it. Thanks a million to all of you who read and review my stories. Anyways, have fun, plz keep sending your reviews and thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ppl, this is my second fic

**Hey ppl, this is my second fic. It's a crossover of Supernatural, Smallville and Veronica Mars. I got this idea when I thought about how Chloe and Veronica would be good friends if they knew each other. Anyways I don't own anything or anyone from Supernatural, Smallville or Veronica Mars even though owning the Winchester boys would be my dream. Lol. Hope you like it, and plz plz review.**

**Danger Brings Us Closer**

**Chapter Nine**

Dean pulled up in front of the mall and Sam looked at him expectantly. Dean jerked his head towards the building and said, "Let's go already." Sam got out quickly and asked, "Wait, this is where we're going to find Maya?" he was beginning to doubt this idea. Maya sold real mystical amulets and stuff in a mall attacked by the new seasonal colours-neon oranges and pink? Dean turned back to look at him. "Hey don't underestimate her, she told us all that stuff about the amulet…and she thinks I'm hot." He added. Sam rolled his eyes but followed Dean reluctantly-they didn't have much time, the YED could find a way to get through to Veronica if they weren't fast enough and he didn't want any dead ends right now.

As they walked through the floors quickly and silently, Dean glanced at Sam. He'd only seen his brother look this determined when he'd joined hunting again after Jessica's murder and that freaked Dean out. He knew what was going to happen if they didn't end up saving Veronica. Sam always ranted on about how Dean bottled up his emotions but Dean knew Sam wasn't much different-it's just that he had his own way of keeping it all in. The mall was almost empty; all the shops were closing and the only people around were tired shoppers and teens meeting up to use the empty mall parking as a skate ramp.

As they neared the shop Sam suddenly asked, "Dean what if she's closed?" But Dean didn't look too bothered as he replied, "She won't be…but if she is we'll just have to take a look around ourselves, she'll understand." But of course, surrounded by all the closed shops with the shutters pulled down was Maya's shop, the pink walls standing out and the doors wide open. Dean found it weird that Maya was sitting right behind the counter, staring at them knowingly-in fact he was finding that a bit freaky.

He shared a quick look with Sam and they both walked over to her. She nodded and said, "It is good to see you back Dean…and Maya sees you have brought your brother as well." Maya stood up and beckoned them over to the back room, which was more crowded with amulets, ancient books and other mysterious objects than the actual shop. It was much darker here and they barely had enough space to move around. Dean nodded and quickly said, "Yeah this is Sam. Maya we need your help."

Maya, who had been watching Sam's slightly wary face carefully, nodded understandingly and replied, "Yes…Maya knew from the day you entered the shop that you would be back very soon, in need of help." Sam asked quickly, "Dou you know why we need your help?" Maya turned to him and looked at him deeply for a few seconds before saying quietly.

"The stars warn Maya of trouble Sam, but they do not display what the danger is. You should know, that the messages we get are often so confusing that we cannot decipher it without obvious signs." Sam's eyes snapped to hers as she said this and he nodded. Maya turned back to Dean, "Maya has been trying to find ways to help you…her messages are often connected to amulets. Maya guesses that your problem includes an amulet?"

Dean nodded in agreement while Sam looked on with faint amazement. "Yeah…we need to find an amulet that can protect Veronica, our friend from a demon. She's, well…she's different and…" Dean looked at his brother for help. Sam turned to Maya and answered, "Veronica is an easy target for the demon…her mind is really vulnerable right now and he's attacking it every chance he gets." His voice was firm as he said all of this and Dean looked on with a mixed look of concern and approval.

Maya turned to a wall covered with all sorts of amulets and said quietly as she ran her fingers along the shiny and dull stones, "Yes, angels and their descendants can often become very frail when the dogs of hell are released to hunt them. Dean frowned, "How did you know she was an angel?" he asked, he didn't like it when strangers knew too much about something he hadn't even told them about-even if they were psychic. She turned back to them and said almost wearily, "Maya has found that Winchesters can be the slightest bit arrogant about their hunting information. Maya has also read up on the many historical supernatural events and creatures of the world. Maya believes in staying alert of dark forces." She watched with interest as Sam gave Dean a pointed amused look and Dean scowl back at him.

"Your friend Veronica, has all the symptoms of an angel descendant and if the demon has already begun to attack her sensitive mind, then we must not waste any time…Maya will give you an amulet she think is best for your friend's mind and if put on under the right instructions, she will be safe. But…" here Maya looked at them sharply. "Be sure to put it on today before the sun sets…you will wait outside while Maya chooses and prepares the right amulet." She turned her back on them and started walking past the wall of amulets slowly. Sam gathered this was their cue to leave the back room and he pulled Dean outside with him.

Dean watched on as Sam checked his watch and looked out across the mall's windows at the low sun. He sighed and said, "Don't worry Sam…we'll get that amulet on her and she'll be fine. And then we're going to get out there and kill that fucking demon." Sam looked over at Dean and nodded. When he spoke Dean could hear the fear in voice. "You know, if this was about keeping her safe physically, it would be easy. At least we'd be able to do it. But keeping her from killing herself is like trying to trap water in your hands…there's always some crack that that YED finds and he gets in her head, making her think twisted things." Sam looked away in anger and Dean placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dean cleared his throat, "Sam, Veronica's strong…you know she wouldn't give in to the YED." Sam looked back at Dean and shook his head, "Not when he shows her twisted reality. Like today, the YED told Veronica the truth about what I am, and he made her hate me while I tried to bring her back…the only reason she trusts me right now is because she thinks it was just the YED lying about me. When she finds out about the truth…" he trailed off here.

"When she finds out the truth? What truth are you talking about Sam? That a demon told you the same lies he told her today? Why would you believe anything he says Sam? Look…you and I both know that you'd die rather than join the bastard who killed mom and dad. And the girl you love can see that, otherwise she would've trusted everything that came out of the YED's mouth and taken the first chance to kill you. So don't go thinking we're going to run for it as soon as you tell us _**you think you're a demon**_, because we know better than that." Dean said loudly and quickly.

Sam looked annoyed, no doubt he'd be thinking he didn't understand, Dean thought and Sam opened his mouth to argue about what Dean had just said. But the macramé beads leading into the back room chimed as Maya stepped out and both brothers gave each other a frustrated look before turning to her. If she had heard or sensed their argument, she was wise enough to ignore it and instead she smiled at them with her hand raised lightly.

She pressed the brown leather stringed amulet into Sam's hand and said, "Maya has locked this sapphire amulet with protective seals for the safety of your friend's mind…like Maya has said before, you must put this around her neck before the sun sets today or else it will lose its enchantment. Now you must go, Maya bids you well…goodbye Dean." She added to Dean who flashed a grin. The boys looked down at the amulet and then up to say thanks to Maya but they glimpsed her moving back into the backroom and decided to leave.

They were walking outside through the empty car park and Dean looked sideways at his brother. He knew Sam cared about her…he'd seen the way he was around Veronica and he could see she felt the same way about Sam. Dean cleared his throat as he opened the car door and got in while Sam did the same. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Dean started the engine and asked casually, "So, did you guys kiss yet?" He could hear his brother mutter swearing under his breath and Sam looked at him sharply, "Dean." He warned. Dean just rolled his eyes and started driving.

Sam meanwhile got out his phone and called Chloe's number. She picked up almost straight away and greeted him eagerly. "Hey, we've got an amulet…we're on our way there. How's Veronica?" he asked more gently. Chloe who'd been thanking god in reply to the news he had just given her, now said in a relieved tone, "She's much better, she's sleeping because she feels really tired…I gave her some stuff to eat and yeah. Just get back quickly…the house feels freaky when its just us." She admitted. Sam smiled grimly and said, "Yeah, we're on our way don't worry. Bye." Chloe said bye as well and they both hung up.

While Dean and Sam drove home, Chloe paced the lounge room floor anxiously. She hated waiting while time ran out; she hated not being able to do something while everyone else did. But there wasn't anything she could do, Chloe realized. The only way to protect her friend right now was to find her an amulet and the boys were doing that already…she could just sit an pray that they got her the amulet in time. Just sit and…Chloe's eyes snapped as her eyes fell upon Sam's laptop case. She didn't have to sit around waiting for answers; she could make herself useful by finding out more about this.

Chloe quickly headed upstairs, taking a quick look at Veronica on the way to make sure she was alright. Veronica was still fast asleep and Chloe quickly made her way back to where she kept her laptop. They'd all been so caught up in shock and fear when they had found out what was happening to Veronica, that they'd stopped researching what happened further on to angels and their descendants.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dean pulled up into the Sullivan's driveway and gave Sam a quick glance as he got out. He hoped the girls had been fine while they were away for that brief time. He knew Chloe was a tough chick, it was an attractive trait he admired, and he knew that Veronica was also a smart and strong girl. But with all that was happening right now, he was afraid that they'd end up breaking down under the continuous attacks and fear that the YED kept sending their way. And since both of these girls meant something to both him and his brother he knew this was a way of killing two birds with one stone for the YED. But he wasn't going to let him have that satisfaction.

When he and Sam entered the house they found it dead quiet. He cast his eyes around the empty room and looked at Sam who had the same look of suspicion on his face. They'd become wary of empty draughty rooms thanks to the numerous times they'd been jumped on by various demons and other supernatural beings in empty rooms similar to this. Dean put a hand to his back pocket where he kept his gun and he called out, "Chloe?"

A few moments later, as Dean held his breath without realizing it, Chloe's feet appeared on the stairs and she came striding down quickly. When she saw it was them she smiled in visible relief and Dean was able to breathe properly. He gave her a firm but worried look, "I was starting to freak out." He mumbled. Chloe grinned weakly, "Why? I was just upstairs…" she looked into his tensed face and understood why he had freaked out. It was hard not to when the four of them were vulnerable, especially Veronica.

She pressed herself into Dean's arms, not really caring about Sam standing there (she didn't think he really cared right now anyways) and smiled at Dean's strong hold on her. Sometimes he couldn't tell her what he wanted to say with words and that's when he used his body language…and right now his body language was telling her how scared he was of losing her. Chloe moved her face upwards so she could see him clearly and she said, "Hey don't worry, I'm fine…I'm safe." She looked into his tender eyes to see him take a deep breath and give her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

She moved away from him slowly and he cleared his throat. "Yeah, I know…it's just, I didn't know how things were here." He replied, quickly going back to the Dean who was hardly ever emotional. Chloe grinned and turned to Sam. "I think you should put the amulet on her now, we don't want to be the least bit late." Her eyes had glanced quickly at the sun, which was starting to glow orange and Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'll go do that now. Is she asleep?" he asked. Chloe nodded but told him, "I don't think we should let her take long naps…I'm scared the YED will try taking advantage of that, so you should wake her up." Dean asked if Sam wanted them to come but he already knew the answer, Sam wanted to do this alone.

Sam walked upstairs quickly and quietly opened the door. Veronica was sleeping peacefully and he was painstakingly reminded of Jessica. But he sat on the edge of her bed and leaned over her. "Veronica? Wake up…I've got something for you." He said shaking her gently. She frowned in her sleep and mumbled something but after a few more little shakes, she opened her eyes and looked at him from under her eyelids. When she realized who it was, she sat up quickly and smiled at him sleepily.

"Hey." She said in an almost whisper. Sam grinned at her and held out his hand. Veronica looked down and saw the amulet. "Another amulet?" she asked rubbing her eyes gently. Sam nodded and said, "Yeah , we went and paid Maya a visit and when she realized we were talking about you being a part angel, she gave us this….it's going to help protect your mind from the YED's attacks" Veronica looked at the small sapphire and the black leather stringing through it. She couldn't help but give a small bitter laugh and Sam looked up at her in surprise.

She stopped when she saw Sam and bit her lip, "Sorry, its just that it feels like I'm so twisted right now that I have to wear amulets that stop me from going insane….like pills at a crazy house." She said gravely. Veronica let her eyes fall back to her lap and she felt a rush of anger towards her helplessness. Her friends were going through crap to see her sane and protected while she was taking a nap! When she felt Sam's hand upon her shoulder, she felt her throat clog up and she bit back tears.

"You're not crazy Veronica….he's doing this to you. It's his sick way of luring you. We know that you'd never hurt us intentionally." Sam's voice told her gently as he rubbed her shoulder gently. At this Veronica's tears spilled down her cheeks and she turned to Sam. "But I'm still hurting you guys! Every freaking time he makes me hallucinate, I have no self control! I can't see myself almost killing my best friends like this….I don't get why you guys don't just let him get to me and then kill him, it would be so much easier; for all of us." She added as she looked away.

Sam moved forward to hold her arms but she shrugged away, tears still dripping. She'd always been an independent person, who did what she wanted and got up when she fell down. But now, she was lying in a deep trench and she kept getting pushed back down every time she found a way to get out. Sam turned her around to him again firmly and held her there, his eyes looking fierce and filled with authority.

"If you think we'd abandon you, then maybe you don't know me as well as I thought you did. If you think any one of us is going to be able to spend one moment in peace if we let him kill you, then he's broken you completely and he'll have a much easier job getting to you Veronica." Veronica shrank at this and Sam's suddenly fiery eyes and he dropped his head down, rubbing his head in frustration. She gulped and berated herself for going on selfishly about how she couldn't cope. He was right, she knew he'd never leave her for the demon; neither would Dean or Chloe. In fact they would die rather than let the demon kill her.

Veronica moved closer to Sam timidly and moved her hand over his, clasping it loosely. Sam looked up slightly, watching their hands intently. He didn't know how to get it across to her, without being harsh, that he'd never leave her side. He didn't know how to tell her that he loved her without having to put her life in danger. And then he couldn't stay by her side without telling her how he felt either.

Sam looked up at her glistening face and wiped the tears away with his free hand. "Veronica, we'd never leave you, no matter how bad things get….because we love you." Here Sam paused and glanced back at their hands, entwined and still. He looked back at her, into her eyes and added breathlessly, "Because I love you. And there's nothing I wouldn't do to se you happy." He could tell he had shocked her because her eyes widened slowly. But a look of uncertainty crossed her pale face and she said, "But, I thought I was dangerous for you….the other day you said that we couldn't…." she trailed off here and glanced at their hands and then to his face.

He nodded but held on, "There's something about me….that you don't know, and that I might not tell you right now. Not because I don't trust you, because I don't trust myself. What I said the other day was true, that we can't be together because there's a risk…but I definitely didn't mean you Veronica. I don't think there'd be anything you'd do that would make me step back from being with you, but the issue I have with myself makes it hard for me to be with you." He knew it didn't make complete sense but he said it anyway, hoping she wouldn't ask him too much.

Veronica had been taking all this in, it wasn't her kiss or the fact that she was an angel descendant…it was because of issues he was dealing with. Even though she wouldn't have taken the 'its-not-you-its-me' line normally, this was different. She could tell by his tone of voice and the fact that he'd just told her that he loved her. He wouldn't lie to her, she knew it and there was some good reason for him not being with her and she'd accept that.

He was watching her face carefully and she brought his hand up to her lips. She smiled as she pressed it against her cheek and then let go. "I love you too….and it makes it a different sort of friendship but if we can't be together for whatever reasons, we can still be friends. I don't want you to tell me what's making it hard for us to be with each other because I want you to tell me when you feel ready for it. But I just want you to know that my feelings for you won't change with what you tell me…and I'm imagining the worst but I'm still feeling no different." She told him gently.

He smiled at her and stroked her jaw. "I know but I don't know if I can tell you without pulling myself away from you so I think I'll wait for the right time….but trust me when that right time comes, I won't hide anything from you I swear." He said getting up slowly. Veronica got up as well and she nodded understandingly.

Sam looked at the amulet in his clenched hands and quickly glanced out the window where it signaled that the sun was about to set soon. He quickly walked over to Veronica and turned her around while he untied the amulet. "Remember to never take this off okay? No matter where you are, or what you're doing, keep it around you always." He said, his fingers brushing against the back of her neck as he did. Veronica closed her eyes as she felt goose bumps arise where his fingers had touched her skin and she nodded quickly.

She could feel the amulet's effect as soon as she touched the sapphire bit. Its lightness was spreading through her body and she likened it to Chloe's amulet. But this time her mind felt like it was going through a cleansing; the good memories she had of her loved ones and herself playing in her mind and a new feeling of hope and courage running through her like a hot wire. It was weird, feeling so light after such a harrowing time. It had been short lived, but it had been depressing enough to live with her for a lifetime. She could feel herself brighten up and felt warmer than she had before.

Sam stepped away from her and looked at her curiously, trying to gather any evidence of a new Veronica. He smiled back widely when she did, thankful and happy that she was feeling different-it meant the amulet had worked. "Can you feel the change?" he asked. Veronica nodded and replied, "It feels like someone's pulled a plug in my head….there's no bad feeling in there, no fearful thoughts…nothing." She added smiling again. He grinned, wanting to laugh out in happiness that something had worked but instead he nodded and asked if she wanted to go back downstairs.

Veronica nodded and Sam told her, "Yeah, Chloe and Dean have been pretty worried about you." She grinned at this because she had seen how supportive they'd been and both Sam and she walked back downstairs. Dean and Chloe had been sitting on the lounge quietly and when they heard footsteps, they looked up expectantly. Chloe smiled gently when she saw her and quickly walked up to her. "Hey, how are you feeling? Did you put it on?" her questions were filled with concern and Veronica could see her eyes searching hers.

She glanced over at Dean who had joined their little huddle and he seemed to be just as nervous. Veronica smiled widely as an answer and they both let out sighs of relief. "Thank-freaking-god," Dean said loudly slapping Veronica on the back like she'd just scored at a football game. She laughed even while she winced slightly (Dean was a solid guy and she wasn't used to back-slaps) and he quickly apologized after receiving a sharp "Dean!" from both Sam and Chloe. They were all laughing however, because things just seemed a step better now.

They all sat down and Veronica couldn't help smiling as Chloe and Sam offered to make dinner and Dean offered to play a congratulatory game of Bullshit with the deck of cards he had. "She just found a barrier to put up between the YED and you want to celebrate that by playing a game about the best liar?" Chloe asked scoffing from the kitchen. Sam grinned to himself as he found vegetables to make a salad. Dean defended himself by exclaiming, "Well it's either that or you want me to buy some good booze to help celebrate…and you need to know how to lie properly to get out of trouble. It's helped us loads of times."

Veronica laughed as Chloe quietly muttered that she'd rather let him play Bullshit than go crazy on the alcohol, while Dean handled the cards. For a while, (well while Dean's cards were disappearing) they talked about small things like what they would use to kill the YED (Dean kept saying they'd find something and that Veronica wasn't supposed to start worrying so soon) and about how Sam and Dean would probably try teaching the girls how to use weapons real soon. Veronica raised her eyebrows at that while she cheated Dean into believing she had thrown down an ace, while she really thrown down a seven.

"I know how to use a gun." She told him quickly. He looked up at her and grinned, "Yeah but that probably won't work most of the time…you'll need to know how to use a shotgun filled with rock salt, how to use crossbows, where to get a vamp with a stake….you know that sort of stuff. But you'll both learn in no time. I mean you girls are probably the toughest." He said smiling as he told before telling her he'd put down a five. She half glanced at the card, "Bullshit." She replied quickly. Dean scowled but picked up the pile.

Veronica grinned at this and looked over pointedly at Chloe who was going on about the data systems of the MetU campus with Sam who looked very interested. Veronica looked back at Dean with a smirk and said casually, "Yeah, Chloe won't have much trouble learning how to fight, she's good already." She saw Dean's lips twitch into a smile here and her smirk grew. He nodded as he put down a card again and he shook his head lightly. "Yeah, she's a fighter….and she's smart. And she's always got a good comeback, its fun annoying her sometimes." He said fondly.

At this point Veronica was down to her last two cards and she conned her way into her last. She kept her tone casual, "Yeah, you know you both make a great couple Dean. And I think you already know that….she's everything you need-someone to keep you in line." Dean had put down a card again and he looked up in faint surprise. "Right…nah we just flirt around but you know it's nothing serious, we fight all the time." He said looking down at his three cards in his hand. She looked at him calmly and said, "Bullshit." He looked up sharply, "What? Okay how do you know that we're together? We haven't even had time to tell any of you? Does this come with the angel thing because that's a breach of privacy….I think?" Dean asked quickly.

Veronica laughed loudly and pointed at his card, "I wasn't talking about you and Chloe I was talking about the cards Dean….But thanks for telling me anyways, not that we didn't know. It was so obvious." She said still giggling at his outburst. He looked around sheepishly and groaned when she threw her cards down, winning the game. "Okay that was a trick….making me spill personal secrets, sidetracking me from the game." Dean grumbled as he shuffled his cards back into the original pile. Veronica still grinned lightly and gave Chloe a wide knowing smile as she came into the lounge room with a tray of food.

Chloe gave her a puzzled glance but sat down anyway, Sam walking behind her with the salad. Dean gave Veronica a warning glance as he moved over to Chloe and Sam but this didn't go unnoticed by Chloe. "What?" she asked the two when Veronica scooted over. Dean who hadn't wasted any time in stuffing a handful of fries in his mouth shook his head. This made Veronica grin widely and she shrugged, "Oh, nothing." She answered sharing a mischievous smile with Sam. Chloe frowned slightly but then sighed, "Okay then…dig in everyone apart from Dean who doesn't need to be told." They grinned at this and started piling food onto their plates.

When they'd finished they cleared up, Dean volunteering (to Sam's utter amazement) to wash the dishes. Chloe quickly pulled out her laptop while Sam casually flicked the TV on. For some reason it felt weird to watch TV after such a long time and for a second even Chloe looked up in daze. The news was coming on and the newsreader was talking about a possible kidnapping case. Veronica tried to speak but Sam quieted her quickly, his eyes fixed with a concentrating look. She looked back at the TV and after a few moments her mouth formed an 'O'.

"Tina Moreton was said to be in an unstable state mentally prior to her disappearance from the Smithsonian Asylum last week. While her family pleas for her return they also warn that Tina has hallucinating tendencies and that she is an insomniac. While Kansas police are on a detailed search for her, they urge viewers to contact the missing person's unit if they her anywhere." A picture of a petite blonde with a doleful expression came up on the screen before the news reader switched to other news. Her voice was muted as Sam turned to look at Veronica and Chloe while Dean stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He'd come out as soon as he had heard that the girl had escaped from an asylum.

Veronica took a deep breath and Chloe momentarily stared at the TV screen. Finally Sam spoke, "Do you guys think she's……" he trailed off here, he wasn't sure if he was jumping to conclusions or not (although by this point in this hunt he was sure he wasn't). Veronica looked back at him closely and finished his question, "If she's a descendant?" He nodded and Dean walked into the lounge room. He sat down next to Chloe and started to say, "Hey maybe we should check this out-" but Chloe was already nodding and she replied with her eyes glued to the screen. "I'm on it. But I think I know what we're going to get." She said seriously.

Veronica was sure as well. All the hints went together like a jigsaw puzzle; the girl's insomnia, her hallucinations, her appearance and her location. Maybe the YED had found another descendant while looking for Veronica in Smallville? She quickly glanced back at Sam and saw that he was looking at her with a knowing look. But when he opened his mouth to speak, Chloe started reading out loud from what she had gathered on the net. "Guys I think Tina Moreton is an angel descendant….she's had an almost perfect record in Smallville High, where she goes and she's been in that asylum for almost two months now…." Chloe's eyebrows slanted downwards as she fell silent and Dean read on for her.

"It says here the girl had a 'rapid deteriorating mind'….they were thinking about sending her to a higher institution, to Belle Reve or something for further treatment. Man, she had the same symptoms; hallucinations-it won't say what of exactly but they mention 'monsters' so I'm guessing that's the demon. And she was becoming suicidal, becoming harmful to others. They had no idea what was wrong because she was perfectly healthy both physically and mentally before the symptoms." Dean stopped here and looked up expectantly at Sam and Veronica. Chloe busily started typing away at the keyboard.

Veronica raised her eyebrows and nodded, "Yeah, she's a descendant….god, what has he done with her? Where would she be?" she asked worriedly, a mix of emotions going through her. She knew what it was like, the hallucinations, the suicidal thoughts going through your mind every time you came this close to hurting the people around you. She must have hated herself, Veronica thought sadly. Sam placed a hand on her shoulder and she grinned quickly at him, not wanting to make a scene right now.

Chloe looked up at them again and said quickly, "I looked into her family background and her mother was a school teacher and her father was a construction worker. Her mom died when Tina was seven and it was most gruesome scene in the neighborhood….she died the same way the angels did. And apparently in Tina's yearbook, she say's she was brought up by her grandma since she was six because of her parent's insistence. I think they wanted to keep her away from her mom's hallucinations." Chloe finished off. The other three looked at each other gravely before Veronica added to this. "And because her mother had the same thing, the doctors and her father probably thought it was some hereditary mental condition. So he admitted her into an asylum quickly."

"We can still find her and the YED." Chloe said quickly closing her laptop. Dean looked at her and asked, "How? All the police files probably have is that she was last seen at school or at a friend's house or something. And the YED probably took her god knows where." They were surprised to see Chloe give him a grave smile. "Yeah but once we know where she was last seen, we could check out the surrounding security cameras….there has to be something. People don't just disappear without a trace." She said more to herself.

Sam nodded but then glanced sideways at Veronica. "Maybe Dean and I should go check out what her father remembers about this and take a look at the security videos…." He was hoping the girls would agree but there was an almost immediate answer to this. Chloe and Veronica both stared at him sharply and if they hadn't been in such a serious situation, Dean would have laughed out loud at the way his brother was cringing back. "I don't think so. What are we supposed to do sitting at home?" Chloe said (her voice firm). Veronica nodded and added, "And we're going to end up wasting time if you guys have to do both…we need to find her fast."

Dean understood why they were both so determined to go but he knew why Sam was so resistant. He decided to help his brother out just this once. "Look, maybe you should stay at home Veronica…the YED's after you especially and if you're out in the open he could come after you easily. We can get this done-we've done it before." He tried, with failing success as he saw the girls look at each other. He didn't get a response; just a hard stare from them both and it unnerved him faintly. Dean held back a frustrated growl and threw his hands up.

"Fine! Why do I even bother?" he asked, turning to look at Sam. The girls both broke into a smile. Veronica glanced quickly at Sam, "Because you love us….and you can't win." She added getting up. Chloe gave a short laugh and they all got up. She glanced at Chloe and asked, "You want to check the cameras tomorrow?" Chloe nodded and the boys glanced at each other in defeat.

The next morning, after a peaceful sleep (for once since this whole thing had started) Veronica, Sam, Chloe and Dean were up early and they had a hasty breakfast much to Dean's chagrin. "One more pie?" he tried to reason to Sam who half was pushing him out of his seat. "You just had two plates of eggs and bacon, how much more can you eat?" he asked knowing the answer. Dean grinned and replied, "Well if you let me, I can show you." Sam snorted, "Yeah I don't think so, we've got to go Dean." Dean got up reluctantly and asked as he grabbed his things, "Why? The guy's not running anywhere." The girls grinned at each other and let Sam push Dean out to the hallway.

As the four of them made their way out of the door, Chloe pulled Dean back for a few seconds. Dean smirked, "Oh so you're in the mood for a risky quickie?" he asked. Chloe rolled her eyes and slapped his arm lightly. "No, I was going to ask you about Sam and Veronica." She replied grinning slightly at the way Dean's eyebrows rose. "Sam and Veronica?" he repeated. Chloe nodded and said casually, "You know I think you've lost Dean, Sam and Veronica aren't together yet." He groaned, and then gave her a mocked surprised look. "Chloe, betting on your friend's love life? How could you? I think if we leave this where it is right now, no one will find out."

Chloe whacked him on his arm harder and he rubbed it quickly. "Don't you dare make up excuses Dean; just because you've lost you can't back out of it." She reminded him as she closed the door behind him. They both glanced at Sam and Veronica who were standing near Chloe's car, talking quietly. Dean looked back at her and replied happily, "Yeah but we've still got three days to go until mid week so technically you haven't won either…which means no manhandling **my car for you.**" She grinned wickedly, "Yeah but we've got a few more days to go and I'm certain that they'll get together by then. And when they do Dean, I'm going to have a lot of fun with your car."

Dean opened his mouth to reply but Veronica's impatient voice called out to them, "Will you two stop flirting so we can get going already?" They laughed and quickly walked over to the other two. Sam glanced at his watch and asked, "So when do you guys want to meet up again? I don't think you two should stay there for too long. If you can't find anything then don't stay in one place for too long. It could be dangerous." Dean quickly added, "And if anything goes wrong, **anything**, then call us. I mean it." He hadn't missed the look crossing Chloe's face. Veronica grinned at both of the guys and then said, "Don't worry…we're not going to go running after the YED, we're just checking some security tapes." Chloe nodded. "Yeah but still…" Sam mumbled.

They said bye after confirming they'd meet back at Chloe's house in the afternoon around four and the girls got into Chloe's car, while Dean and Sam got into the Impala. Sam had pulled out the Moreton's address out of the internet and they hoped he was at home. The girls however were stopped a few minutes through the road when surprisingly Clark's car pulled up near Chloe's.

Clark smiled and said 'hi' to Veronica in the passenger's seat. Chloe smiled back at him as well but was slightly puzzled at his being there. "Hey Clark, what's up?" she asked getting out of her car. Clark got out and walked over to her, glancing around him as he did. Chloe could sense something was wrong. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked. He lowered his voice slightly so that Veronica couldn't hear and said, "Well, there was something on the news yesterday that's helping me on the whole Lex thing. But it doesn't look too good." He added solemnly.

She looked back at him slowly, wondering if he was looking for the same person they were out looking for. "What did you see Clark?" she asked. He sighed, "Yesterday a girl went missing from an asylum not too far from here…and she'd been attending Smallville High. I didn't think too much of it because a lot of people go there but then they mentioned that she was being transferred to Belle Reve, and that's really suspicious. I heard Lex talking about a girl with the principle there and now a girl's gone missing. I think she's the one they were talking about." He stopped here.

Chloe's eyes widened here and she glanced back at the car where Veronica was peering out at them confusingly. Her mind worked quickly thinking about how she could help Clark help them without blowing his secret and without exposing what she and the others were really doing. Finally she glanced up at Clark and let out a relived sigh. "You couldn't have mentioned this at a better time Clark. We really need your help."

His eyes snapped to hers, "Why what happened?" She glanced back at Veronica and said quickly, "The girl that went missing yesterday, she's Veronica's family friend. When she saw what had happened to her yesterday on the news, Veronica was really worried. That's why we were on our way to try and find her. Now that you've told me about who you think is behind her disappearance, I think you should come with us…we need some help on this." Clark looked back at her in surprise, "She's her friend? You should've called me for help before. Is your friend alright?" he asked looking back at Veronica as well.

Chloe glanced back and saw that Veronica was looking pretty confused now. "Yeah, she's worried and really determined to find her. We're going over to check some security tapes, you should come with us." She said quietly. Clark nodded, "Yeah…I'll follow you guys in my car. Tell her not to worry." He added, his superhero side kicking in. Chloe hid her smile, "Yeah okay." She got back in the car, while he did as well and turned to Veronica. Veronica asked, "What was that about? You guys looked serious."

Her friend looked at her with a slight smile and said quickly, "Okay, as of now, you are a family friend of Tina Moreton and you're really freaked out over her disappearance. I think Clark can help us with the security tapes and stuff." Veronica opened her mouth to ask something and Chloe already knew what it was. "Oh, Clark's like the town's detective….he thinks a guy named Lex is behind all this but we know that it's the YED," Chloe answered quickly as she steered the car into mainstream traffic.

Veronica nodded but then asked, "Wait, so does Clark know that it's the YED?" she had a feeling Clark didn't know the full story here. Chloe glanced back at her and grinned grimly, "Well, if I told him our theory behind this, I'd probably end up in Belle Reve as well…And let's just put it this way-I've been there before and I never want to go back again." She smirked at her scary memories and saw Veronica raise her eyebrows.

Veronica sighed quickly and changed her tone to a professional one. "Okay, so we're going to obviously check her school security tapes and ask around there….then we're going to go follow up on some leads we get from her friends and stuff?" Chloe nodded, "Yeah…I guess we can't go investigating in her house seeing as how Dean and Sam are probably interviewing her dad just about now," she said thoughtfully. She glanced back at Veronica to see her roll her eyes and say sarcastically, "Yeah that just might be the slightest bit weird." The two laughed at this and continued driving, Clark driving nearby his thoughts filled with Tina Moreton, Belle Reve and Lex Luthor.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dean cleared his throat carefully and Sam responded with a glare. He threw his arms up and mouthed the word, 'what?' They were sitting in Tina Moreton's living room and seated opposite them was Gary Moreton, her father. Sam's heart reached out to the man as soon as he saw him and what state he was in. It was obvious that he had been struggling in grief. The man's clothes looked like he'd been sleeping in them for a few days and his face was unshaven, the thick stubble giving him a slightly daunting look. His eyes were bloodshot and his house was covered in strewn papers and empty cans and boxes of food.

They had entered the house like always, and the same sorts of questions had followed, "Why do you need more details?" and "I've already answered all these questions." But then, once they had revealed they were thinking about asking the public around specific locations about Tina's disappearance, Gary Moreton had immediately let them in.

"So what was her routine like?" Sam asked. Gary shrugged his shoulder gently, "Like what every teenager's routine is like…she went to school, had sleepovers at her friend's house, came home and looked after me and this place. She had a normal life." His eyes started misting over. Dean narrowed his eyes, "She had a normal life? Why? What happened?" He almost yelped in pain when Sam kicked his shins. Gary looked at Dean with slight doubtfulness. "Oh, yeah, the asylum." Dean said more to himself than the other two. 'When did her state of mind start deteriorating? When did things get hard?" Sam asked, in that gentle tone that seemed to cover up Den's bluntness.

Gary coughed and then said, "Well, she started having trouble sleeping, said there were angels in her dreams….once she told me she saw her mother all bruised and scarred. We went to specialists and all that….at first they said it was just exam stress, petty things teenagers worry about. But no, it just got worse and worse. She started seeing things that weren't there. Started seeing things that don't exist-and that's when I realized what was happening." He stopped here and looked up at them.

Dean nodded and asked, "The condition that your wife had?" Gary nodded silently. 'Yeah…I saw my wife go through hell and back. She ended up dying…" his voice quavered here, "Ended up dying in a way no one would dream of…and then Tina starts running away from me, screaming that I was some monster. It was like the whole thing happening all over again. I took her to some doctors, and when they heard that her mother had it too, and then they ran some tests and told us she had it as well."

Sam nodded and noticed sympathetically that the older man was trying to hide his obvious pain in his bloodshot eyes. "Did they tell you what she had?" he asked carefully. Gary sighed slowly and as Dean studied his tired face he realized, painfully. He shrugged, "Yeah, they diagnosed her with Guillain Barre Syndrome; it's what they diagnosed my wife with as well…and now she's missing." He added, looking across the mantelpiece of in his living room where a photo of Tina was sitting. Sam glanced over at Dean who was looking across at Gary with a serious expression. When their eyes met, Dean coughed lightly and stood up. "Um, do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Sam's eyebrows narrowed faintly as he tried to think of what Dean was up to.

Gary looked up at Dean in surprise; it looked like he'd been jolted into the present. "Um, yeah sure you can…the bathroom is up the stairs third room down." Dean nodded and quickly thudded up the stairs leaving Sam to question Gary further. While he walked up the stairs, Dean pulled his demon detector and aimed it in front of him while he looked around the empty landing.

He got what he was expecting as the device started showing him high levels of activity. He followed the strong beeping levels until it took him to a shut room. Dean made sure no one had followed him upstairs before he opened the door. He could tell instantly that this was Tina's room; the levels of demonic activity were reaching its highest and the room was decorated to a teenage girl's liking.

As Dean closed the door behind him, his eyes swept around the room, looking for anything out of place. The room was clean and tidy, the walls covered in posters and photos of Tina and her friends, everything looked normal. But behind closed doors….Dean thought as he eyed the closet door. He reached out and pulled the door back to find that the closet was a mess. Clothes were heaped on the floor, a lot of the coat hangers had nothing on them and when Dean peered into the walls closely, he found long scratch marks on the wooden walls. "What the hell happened to her in here?" Dean thought out loud.

Taking a deep breath he lifted the clothes away from the floor, shoving shoes and school papers out of the way. But then something caught his eye- a purple thick diary, bound shut by a blue ribbon. Dean stood back up satisfactorily, as twisted as this was, at least they'd be able to find some first hand information from this find.

Sam sighed inwardly as he waited for Dean. He was taking too long…if Gary wasn't in such a depressed state he would have realized that Dean had been gone for a few minutes too long. But he didn't seem to care much about anyone else apart from his daughter. "She was the best kid a father could have….she never went out after dark, never tried anything stupid like drugs and whatnot. She took care of everyone that mattered and always wanted her friends and family to be happy." Gary said sighing as he zoned out again. Sam nodded thoughtfully and eyed Dean's feet as they started down the stairs.

When his brother appeared, Sam got up slowly. The movement made Gary look up quickly. "Leaving?" he asked as Dean joined Sam. Sam nodded and replied, "Yes sir, we've got enough information now, this should help us reach more people to find Tina. Thank you for your time." Gary nodded and led them out to the porch. "Just find my girl…just find her please." He said emotionally before shaking his head and closing the door. Dean sighed and turned to Sam, "I've got something." He said simply before walking towards the car. Sam caught up to him in no time, "What is it?" he asked. He looked at the diary Dean held up and he nodded. "Her diary…" he said to himself as they got into the car.

Once Dean started the engine he asked his brother where they were going next. Sam jerked his head towards the house and told Dean, "Gary told me that they were transferring her to Belle Reve from the Asylum she was in…let's go see what the asylum has to say." Dean nodded but said, "Yeah, asylum's give me the creeps now. Remember the last time we went snooping around in one?" Sam turned to him with a laugh. "We're in graveyards all the time, they don't give you the freaks?" he asked. His brother gave him a look, "That's different okay." Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah okay."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Veronica gave Clark a small smile, she was trying to be friendly and look sad at the same time. Chloe meanwhile was hustling past the students in the corridors leading the way for her two friends. Clark stepped up to her, Veronica following the two as fast as she could. "Clark, you should try talking to the principle, ask him where Tina last was, and whether Lex had any interest in her….Veronica and I will go and talk to some of her friends, we'll see what we can find out." Chloe said her tone professional. Veronica was instantly reminded of a cop and she grinned faintly.

Clark nodded and seemed to disappear into the swarming groups of students. Veronica stepped in line with Chloe and asked, "So where are we getting the tapes from?" Chloe led her up a flight of stairs, the students lessening as they proceeded higher. Finally they stopped in front of a dusty looking door. Veronica checked around them to see if anyone was coming their way. "Here, I'll unlock it." She offered as Chloe tried opening the locked door. Chloe moved out of the way and let Veronica crouch down in front of the lock. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and twisted and rattled it around in the key hole. A few seconds later, the door issued a click and she smiled back at Chloe.

They pushed the door open and looked around inside the small, dark and dinghy room. It looked like it used to be a storage room but was now fitted with six small monitors on a wall and a couple of chairs in front of a control panel. As Veronica glanced around her surroundings, she saw the opposite walls filled with shelved videotapes. Chloe had also been eyeing the same thing. "Let's start searching." She muttered before she pulled out stacks of tapes.

Veronica did the same and said quickly, "Tina started hallucinating around 4 maybe 5 months ago, let's go through the records of back then." She flicked past some old tapes and kept running her fingers along the dated titles. Chloe was going through a box of unmarked tapes, pulling them out of the box and sliding them into the old fashioned VRC recorders. As soon as the video started playing, Chloe gasped. Veronica spun around, "What happened?" she asked, her eyes darting between the black and white students on the screen.

Then she saw what Chloe was gasping about. One of the students was moving really fast, and he seemed to be following Tina, who looked nervous. As Chloe hit the zoom button on the control panel, Veronica glimpsed the guy's eyes glaze black. She stared at the screen rigidly, watching the guy follow Tina out of the screen. Tina's last image was scared and Veronica could read the far in her eyes. Chloe looked over at Veronica and took out the tape. She pulled a random tape out of the box and slid it in.

This time the video was of the school's cafeteria. Crowded and noisy, Chloe and Veronica spotted Tina sitting by herself near the back of the room a few minutes into the video. Her eyes darted around her and she hunched over her food. Chloe and Veronica shared a look, "She's starting to look deluded already." Veronica said quietly. Chloe nodded, watching a girl with a pony tail come up to her table. They zoomed into the image and saw the girl sit down, a kind expression on her face. Veronica bit her lip as she saw Tina jump back from the girl, walking back into the wall.

As the girl grinned at her and started walking away, the girls noticed her pitch black eyes. Tina sat there dumbfounded and shaking, Veronica realized as she squinted into the screen. Chloe pushed the power off and turned to Veronica, "If she was already freaking out by now, then she must have been in a terrible condition when she was being transferred…" Veronica nodded quietly. Her eyes drifted towards the box they'd been pulling the tapes out of and she said quickly, "There's a reason all these tapes have been put in this one box, they're all of Tina and her hallucinations."

Chloe's eyes went towards the box as well, "Yeah, wait. She was being moved to Belle Reve wasn't she? I know for a fact that Belle Reve doesn't have too many good connections. And I'm betting anything that they wanted all evidence of her mental state in their hands….that includes video tapes of her running away from supposedly made up demons." She saw Veronica give her a slightly confused look. "Why would Belle Reve want Tina's tapes?" Chloe sighed, "You know those connections I'm talking about?" she asked her friend who had pulled the box up into her arms. "Yeah..." Chloe's eyes darkened enough for Veronica to realize who she was going to mention. "Two words, Lex Luthor." Veronica's eyebrows rose, great, so that creep was after Tina as well?

Veronica and Chloe pulled an empty box out from under the control panel and started piling in random stacks of tapes they saw on the floor. They had to cover their tracks, if they didn't want to get caught. Veronica paused for a few seconds, "But what would make Lex want Tina in his twisted experiments when she was just another mental patient in some institution? Isn't he obsessed with meteor freaks?" she asked. Chloe smiled at her grimly, "Exactly, he's so obsessed with meteor freaks that when he hears about someone slightly out of your crazy list he thinks they're trying to hide their meteor powers…I told you he was twisted." Veronica nodded thoughtfully and looked as though she was thinking about herself in the same situation. Chloe put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm glad he hasn't found out about you…and he won't." Veronica smiled at this and nodded gently.

Before they left the room, Chloe and Veronica managed to erase the footage of them sneaking around the room's corridor. They left as fast as their feet would take them, the box of video tapes hidden lamely under Veronica's thick jacket. The halls were empty and the students were all in their classes. "So what do we do now?" Chloe asked looking around. Veronica thought for a few moments, "Hey, we should go and ask about Tina at the institute she was being kept in. She disappeared when they were transferring her so they should have some important information on her." She had a feeling they were going to get some gruesome but vital information from there.

"That's a good idea, look there's Clark…Veronica, you should put the box in my car quickly or Clark's going to start with questions." Chloe said quickly but calmly as she spotted Clark walking with the school principle, talking swiftly and gesturing slowly with his hands. He hadn't seen the girls up ahead. Veronica glanced at him and flashed Chloe a small grin before rushing out of the high school's entrance to the car park where Chloe's car was. She was out of sight just as Clark looked up to see Chloe standing there looking at him expectantly.

She heard him ask the principle to brief him on anything he would find out about Tina and the principle answered politely and curtly that he would if he actually found anything. The principle turned the corner without a farewell and Chloe smirked at Clark amusingly. "I'm guessing Mr. Principle wasn't very happy with you?" she asked after he said hi. He shook his head, embarrassed a bit that he hadn't proved himself the smooth talker he'd admired Chloe to have been. "No he thinks I'm sticking my nose into something that's not of my business even if I am her first cousin and that everything's up to the police so if I'm that worried I should go there." He looked like he was in disbelief and Chloe grinned.

"Well, you should never expect someone to tell you the truth…but it definitely sounds fishy, I think the principle had some part in Tina's transfer to Belle Reve." She added seriously at which point Veronica appeared. Clark smiled at her, "Where were you?" Veronica pointed back, "Uh, I had to use the bathroom, sort of got lost." She grinned gently hoping she wasn't looking like a complete idiot. Clark nodded wondering how Veronica must have been taking everything. He knew what it was like having a family member or a loved one missing and in danger-god he'd been there so many times. "Don't worry about your friend, we'll end up finding her." He said firmly. Veronica smiled weakly, yeah, her family friend…she sort of felt bad lying to Clark who seemed like a nice guy.

Chloe grinned to herself and then looked up at the two. "So you didn't find out anything about Tina?" she asked Clark. He looked towards her and said, "Not anything that useful, except that her mental condition started and worsened rapidly, like she was hurting herself within three months into it…. the principle apparently referred her to Belle Reve later when the school counselors and the psychologists she was seeing started labeling her as out of control." He shook his head sadly and Chloe took this chance to share a look with Veronica who had been listening intently as well.

Clark looked up suddenly, his eyes looking towards Chloe and Veronica. "So what are we doing now?" he asked expectantly. Chloe glanced at Veronica again with a pitying and sad expression. "Um, Clark if you don't mind, I think Veronica and I should go back home…she has to call her mom. They're really worried about her." Veronica looked down at her shoes at once, hoping her bowed head was making her look as though she was hanging in depression. She was relieved to see it work when Clark nodded understandingly and answered, "Oh yeah of course…you shouldn't be going through this anyway, the more you talk to family about it the better." Veronica looked up at him slowly and thanked him.

As the girls started to walk away, Chloe turned her head and called, "I'll get back to you when I think I've got something." Clark nodded, "Yeah, same here…be careful." Chloe almost rolled her eyes at this. Why were guys always worried about her getting into trouble again? She almost laughed out loud when she remembered, Oh, right.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Sam sighed as he pulled out his ringing phone. One glance told him it was Veronica on the other end and he answered it quickly. "Hey, you girls okay?" he asked after nodding at Dean who was driving the Impala into the Sullivan's driveway. His brother glanced at him knowingly. He knew Veronica was probably rolling her eyes on the other end but he couldn't help the concerned tone in his voice. He was almost certain the YED would try to get into her head somehow once he'd realize she wasn't in the safety of the Winchester boys.

"Yeah I'm fine, so is Chloe. We've found some tapes we want to show you, and our trip to the Smithsonian Asylum was pretty interesting." Veronica informed him. Sam frowned at this, wait that hadn't been part of the plan. "Wait, why'd you guys go there? You should have called us, we would have come with you." He added quickly so that he didn't send off possessive vibes. He heard her chuckle lightly and she replied, "Don't worry, I was fine. And we knew you were with Tina's dad…we needed more information and the best place to get it was where Tina disappeared."

Sam saw Dean look at him questioningly. "Okay, so where are you now?" he asked. He was relieved to hear Veronica reveal that Chloe was driving them back home. "Good, we're on our way too. I'll see you and Chloe there." He concluded. Veronica said bye and he hung up feeling a bit lighter now that he knew she and Chloe were going back home. Dean shrugged and asked, "So what's happening? The girls finished with their private investigating? Are they safe?" Sam knew his brother was also slightly anxious even while trying to look like he wasn't bothered at his girlfriend's vulnerability. Sam could tell because the whole while back, Dean had kept glancing down at his own phone and had tightened his grip on the steering wheel every time he did.

Sam nodded, "Yeah…. they've found something from the school and from Smithsonian's." Dean's eyes moved to Sam's sharply, "They didn't tell us they were going to Smithsonian's." he said in an agitated tone. Sam shrugged, "They acted on instinct. But they're fine…. they're driving home." Dean nodded, as much as he didn't like the idea of Chloe being somewhere potentially dangerous without his knowing, he had to admit she was being efficient and intuitive-that wasn't a bad thing as he'd realized over the years.

After a while, the boys reached Chloe's place, Dean's eyes spotting her car first. They knocked and the door and we're pleased to see Chloe open it, and Dean was proud to see that there was a thick line of newly laid rock salt lining the door. "My baby's growing up…" he noted playfully, wrapping his arm around her. She grinned and nodded, "Yeah, and the first thing she's learnt is to not trust shifty guys with a one track mind." He mocked a hurt expression as she took his arm off around her and sauntered off into the lounge room. During this Sam and Veronica exchanged a quieter and distanced greeting as they stood at opposite ends of the room.

Sam would've loved to be able to greet her like Dean greeted Chloe-with shameless hidden affection (okay maybe not as shameless, he noted as he saw his brother's exaggerated pained expression) but they were just close friends, who had deep feelings for each other but couldn't act on them because of the serious problem they were in. Instead he smiled at her (hoping the relief flooding through him wasn't showing) and asked her how their investigating had gone.

"Very productive, we've got heaps to show you guys." She said making her light and cheerful tone very convincing. He raised his eyebrows and watched as Chloe and Veronica pulled out a box filled to the brim with videotapes and papers of all sorts. He exchanged amazed looks with Dean who breathed out a, "No kidding." The girls smirked at each other. Chloe started telling the guys all about their visit to Smallville High and their snoop session in the security room. Veronica played the videos, seeing the guys faces grow grim as they watched Tina being stalked by the YED.

Then she pulled out the reports they'd managed to steal from The Smithsonian Institute. They were detailed in Tina's mental state and their observations on a daily basis made it clear that Tina's state had been getting worse by the days. Chloe glanced at the guys pointedly when she read out the many accounts of Tina causing self-inflicting wounds and claiming them to be the work of demons and monsters. Dean swallowed carefully; he was starting to really worry about what was probably happening to her now.

"And listen to this, Tina had become increasingly religious during her last few days at the institute…. according to the wards she would sit in a corner of her padded room and pray to god to save her. She'd also have hallucinations of her mother during the night…. Then they transferred her and that's when she disappeared." She added heavily.

The guys nodded but Dean asked, "How'd she disappear? What do they think happened?" Chloe answered this time, "Well, according to the report from the driver of the van she was being transported by, he had made sure all the locks on the van had been locked…. and when they inspected the van, the locks had been unlocked like they'd been opened with a key. The only key the driver had. He got fired instantly." There was a moment's silence as they all realized the obvious truth that it had probably been the YED who's unlocked the van and pulled Tina out of it.

Veronica broke the silence by stating, "We've got to find her fast, he could've done anything to her by now…. I mean she could even be dead." She shuddered at this and Sam replied sharply, "No, we're going to find her before anything happens. All we have to do now is find the YED, if we find him, we'll find Tina." He said determinedly. "How are we going to find him? We can't use a summoning spell, he'll take that chance to attack Veronica." Dean reminded his brother.

Chloe glazed out for a few moments and then said quickly, "But I think I know where he's residing. Remember when he first trapped me? When I escaped from the cave?" The other three nodded but Sam asked, "Yeah, but don't you think he would've stopped staying there once he realized you'd seen where he was?" Chloe's face showed the slight disappointment, "Yeah…. that's a good point." She admitted. They were quiet for a further few seconds before Veronica's eyes brightened and she moved forward. "Maybe he hasn't changed his location on purpose."

Chloe frowned at this, "But why would he want to stay in one place when he'd know he'd be a sitting duck if he did?" she asked because by now she was sure the YED had already proved he was no idiot. The boys looked at Veronica closely as well and she continued, her voice quiet but eager. "We know how sly he is, he wants me and my power…. and we want to find him and kill him. And now he has Tina as well so there's more of a reason for us to go after him. Maybe that's what he's wanted all along, for us to find him. And that's why he mightn't have changed his location, so that it's easier for us to find him." She ended taking a look at their expressions.

Chloe, Dean and Sam thought about what Veronica had just said. Sam nodded and turned to the other two, "Actually that makes sense…. he knows we're after his blood. He's baiting us over to him. And he's probably got a plan for when we get there." He added darkly. Dean was mirroring Sam's dark features and he looked up as well, "So what are we going to do? Follow his plan? Because I don't think any of us want to follow up on the getting killed part of his plan…." He saw his brother give him a look but he didn't care, he was being honest- even if it was blunt.

To their surprise, Veronica smiled here and said simply, "We're just going to have to make him believe we're being caught up in his trap…." Sam looked at her quickly, he didn't like what he was hearing right now, because he was sure it was going to lead up to Veronica being stuck in a dangerous position. "What are you saying?" he asked calmly. Her eyes met his and she went on, "Well we'll go to the cave, pretend to hand me over in exchange for Tina and then kill him when he thinks I'm at a weak point." She could already tell there was going to be opposition to this solution.

"No, there are too many things that could go wrong." Sam said loudly. For the first time since they'd met, Sam received a strong glare from her. "You guys are constantly facing things that could go wrong when you hunt normally. This shouldn't be any different." She said hotly. Dean bit back a grin; Sam was scratching his ear nervously. She turned to Dean and Chloe and this time Dean said quickly, "Yeah but the YED's not stupid. He knows we'd rather die than give a friend over to him just because he's threatening to kill us. We don't do that; he'd be able to tell something was up straight away."

Veronica didn't let this deter her. "If we act it out well we could fool him. Or Chloe and I could pretend to be lost near the cave while we're trying to find him and he'd think it was just coincidence." Chloe nodded slowly, "Yeah, but how are we going to kill him? How are we going to get Tina and ourselves out of there before he kills us?" she asked looking at Veronica questioningly. Dean leaned closer into the circle, "We still have that one bullet left in the Colt, its been saved for that fucking bastard since we got that gun," he replied bitterly.

The girls nodded but almost flinched when Sam's voice snarled out angrily, "What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Are you even listening to yourselves…No! No one's doing anything to lure out the YED. You're not putting yourself in any more danger!" he shot back at Veronica, glaring at her. She matched his expression and replied loudly, "And I'm not going to sit here and let that demon rip that girl's body to bits." They glared at each other for a few moments after which Sam turned to his brother looking for some sort of support. Dean let his eyes fall onto the interesting carpet texture underneath him.

"This is dangerous and stupid and I'm just going to wait until you guys let this idea out of your heads. Because I'm not going to take part in it or let you do it either." He replied angrily when he realized his brother agreed with Veronica's proposal. He got up quickly and threw the other three a final glare before thudding up the stairs loudly. He heard Dean call after him, "Sam! Wait a sec-" but he was in no mood to listen to his brother and his excuses. Veronica stared firmly at Sam's feet moving up the stairs and she almost sighed out in annoyance.

"I think this may be one of those few times Sam gets-" A loud bang sounded down the stairs as Sam shut the bedroom door. "Really pissed" Dean finished off his statement, his eyes glancing up the stairs in what Chloe interpreted as half amusement and half seriousness. Chloe nodded and turned to Veronica, "Um do you want us to go and-" she started but when Veronica shook her head Chloe nodded. "I need to talk to Sam." She replied getting up and walking towards the stairs, her mind whizzing with questions.

Why did he have to let his feelings for her get in the way of doing things logically? Why couldn't he forget what they had sometimes, to let her test herself, to let him show how much he trusted her? She knew that behind all of his protectiveness, he knew that she wanted to be a factor in the YED's death; she knew that he was trying to keep her at arms length and at the same time trying to save her from being snatched away. She kept herself calm as she walked up to the boys' room and waited patiently after knocking.

She was surprised to see the door open up in a few moments with Sam on the other side looking slightly less angry than he had a few seconds before. When he saw it was her he turned around wordlessly and stalked over to the bed. Veronica shut the door behind her and ventured over to where he was seated. He was staring down at the ground pointedly and she sighed tiredly. "Sam…"

He turned to her in response to his name and after staring at her eyes for a few moments, he pulled her into a needy hug. She was surprised to say the least, at this but pulled her arms around him too. "Why can't we be together again?" she asked, her voice muffled in the fabric of his shirt. She felt him tense up and she squeezed him again encouragingly. "You know, after trying to be just friends for a few hours, I think we suck at it. If I love you and you love me, what's holding us back?" she asked as they slowly moved out of their embrace.

She saw Sam's eyes cast another shadow but instead of letting the topic go, she kept eye contact, hoping he'd realized she really wanted to know. Sam breathed out carefully; she'd been right about the first bit. It was hard just being friends even for a few hours. It was hard watching her place herself in the danger zone and knowing he was supposed to suggest otherwise but support her decision. If they were more than friends he could stop her from leading her death, he could hold her in his arms until she forgot about throwing herself in front of the YED. But they couldn't be more than friends; no matter how much he wanted them to, no matter how much she thought they should.

Of course she couldn't see what the problem was, and Sam could tell it was starting to get to her. So he decided now was the time to tell her what he really was. He knew it was jeopardizing any chance of persuading her to stay out of luring the YED from his hiding-hole but Sam wanted to come clean about why he couldn't be with her. Sam took a quick breath, knowing and fearing that Veronica would run screaming from the room once he told her that he was part demon. She probably wouldn't want to stand anywhere near him or talk to him, which was going to hurt of course. But Sam knew that the truth was important not just for him but for her too.

"Sam you're starting to freak me out, say something." Veronica nudged him gently with her foot. He turned his face towards her again and said slowly, "Veronica there's something you don't know about me….the reason we can't be together, it's because…." He paused here, wondering if this was the right time but realized he was just going to make more excuses for not telling her if he didn't say it now. "Sam, tell me…." Veronica said her eyes clouding with fear.

"When I was a baby, that night the YED came to our house and killed my mom, he did something to me….I don't know what it was but he managed to change me from that moment." He glanced at her to see her reaction and noticed absently that her fingers were pressing into his sleeve. He didn't mind, it was a sign she wasn't running away just yet. "What do you mean changed you? How did he change you Sam?" she asked, her tone the slightest bit timid.

"Veronica, these psychic powers I get, the premonitions and stuff, it's all because I'm part demon. The YED turned me into one of them and its been rising up in me slowly ever since we started chasing it….that's what I've been hiding from you." Sam's eyes hadn't dared look up to her until now but when he felt her hand slide off his own swiftly, his eyes snapped up to hers.

There was clear disbelief etched in them and she almost smiled as she shook her head incredulously. "Sam, stop it. Stop trying to scare me. If you don't want to be with me then fine don't, but don't go making up bullshit like this because you think I'm going to believe you and run….and if this is a joke, then it's not funny. Not a bit." She whispered although her eyes were unsure and held the hope that it was some twisted joke Sam was playing.

His voice was heavy and sounded strained as he said quietly, "This isn't a joke Veronica….and I'm not saying this to scare you away from me, that's the last thing I wanted to do. That's why I didn't tell you before; I didn't want you getting hurt." He saw her hands curl up in her lap and he winced. She was staring at him in shock and doubt. Her thoughts flew back to when she had had her first hallucination. The YED's voice came back to her, gloating that he'd been right. Sam was a demon, just like him and he had been sent to kill her. He'd been sent to hold her down while the YED slit her abdomen open and pulled out the power in her. That's what he was here for; didn't she listen to his warning?

Sam's hand moved towards her and hurt and rejection hit him when she scrambled to her feet. Her eyes never left him as she backed to the door and he felt as though his heart was crushed when she threw him the look he had feared the most-terror. "Veronica." He called as she spun around and wrenched the door open. But she was gone in the time he blinked and he could hear Chloe's bedroom door slamming shut.

There had never been a time when he had hated himself so much. It felt as though the demon blood in his was burning his veins, like he was contaminated so deep there was no way out of it. He'd lost his parents, he'd lost Jessica and he'd lost Veronica….his brother was the only one left to lose. Sam snarled and grabbed his hair in his hands. Frustration coursed through him and he could only stop himself from screaming. A voice in his mind echoed what he'd known all along; 'you knew this was going to happen, what did you expect her to do? Smile and hug you, and tell you she didn't mind?' Sam realized shamefully that he had wanted that to be the case.

Meanwhile downstairs, Chloe and Dean had been outlining the pros and cons of this plan if they went through with it. Of course, the cons were much heavier than the pros because they were mainly the outcome that either Veronica or/and Tina would die and neither Dean nor Chloe would stand for that. They had been discussing what Sam would decide when they heard another door slam and they glanced at each other in discomfort. While Chloe thought Veronica and Sam had taken their fight to another level (although violence was out ruled considering both their natures) and she stood up to see if they were alright, Dean felt he knew what had happened.

When the two reached the landing, Dean touched Chloe's shoulder and said, "Hey, I'm going to check out on Sam." She nodded and entered her own. When Dean opened the door to the room his brother and he were sharing, he saw Sam slumped over his knees in his sitting position on the edge of his bed and he understood immediately what had happened. "Sam?" he asked tentatively as he closed the door behind him.

Sam's head rose slowly and his dark eyes locked onto his brother's. "She knows….I told her." His voice was flat and almost dead and Dean breathed in slowly. He made his way over to his brother and he tried salvaging the situation. "Look, we all know what you're like. She's not the type of girl who'll believe any trash you throw at her….don't worry about it Sam." He was more than taken aback when Sam almost yelled, "I didn't throw trash at her Dean- I told her the truth! And she hates me for it now! I could see it in her eyes." He ended with a whisper.

Dean, having gotten over Sam's yelling spree, glared at his brother and said roughly (dropping his understanding big brother attitude) "What the hell made you spill the 'truth' when you knew how she feels about all this demon crap? Couldn't you have just waited until we killed the YED to tell her what you think you are? What reaction were you expecting from a chick who has been through hell thanks to the YED. What else were you expecting when the YED's already tried filling her brain with shit about you being evil?"

Sam let his head drop down as he muttered, "I am evil." To say he was shocked was an understatement when Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and brought his face near his so that his eyes were forced to look into his. "If you say anything like that again I'm going to sock your face in. Don't think even for a minute that I'm going to drop you at the YED's feet because he twisted your head in with all this shit. Stop making yourself look like a poor confused boy because I'm setting it right for you right here and now. You're not a demon; you'll never be a demon. You're my kid brother, you're a Winchester and you'll always stay a damn Winchester with pure hunter's blood. So get that into you're head."

Dean let go of Sam and he in return rubbed his neck consciously. His heart went out to his older brother as he realized how much Dean loved him and how far he'd go to keep him safe. He dared himself to speak his fears again, "But Dean….she still hates me." Dean rolled his eyes and replied, "Lot's of girls hate me- there'll be plenty of chicks in the sea who don't hate you." Even though he was thick at times, he was actually testing out where Sam and Veronica were at. Sam's eyes crept onto his brother disgustedly, "I don't care whether any other girl hates me or not, Veronica's different. Veronica and I-" he stopped here because he was going to finish off with a 'love each other' which he now realized didn't fit.

"Veronica and I?" Dean enquired to which Sam replied, "Nothing." He turned his head away so Dean wouldn't see the regret in his eyes. But Dean moved closer into view and stood in front of him wearing an incredulous expression. Sam felt irritated, "What?" he asked. Dean folded his arms and said, "You can tell a girl that you're a demon but you can't tell your brother that you're in love. Sam you're a pansy." Dean was grinning and although Sam thought he could strangle his brother at this moment, he almost smiled himself. But the image of Veronica's scared face floated in front of him and he sobered at once.

"Dean." He warned simply. His brother let his arms drop and he rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Sam, Veronica's freaked out right now….any girl would be. You did just drop a bombshell on her, she wasn't ready for this. But she knows who you really are, what you're really like. And I know that she's going to fight with you not against you when we kill the YED because she loves you…..i don't know why when it's pretty clear you're gay." Sam shot his brother a look and Dean grinned, "Just a joke man."

When Dean didn't see any improvement on Sam's face he added, "Look if it means something, Chloe already knows, and she doesn't care because she can see what you really are. And if that girl really loves you, she will see it too. I think it's clear she does love you." Sam stared carefully at his brother's face and Dean lifted his shoulders before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Chloe stared at Veronica's curled figure in alarm, realizing this was much bigger than a fight. She could tell she wasn't sleeping due to the shaking movements Veronica's shoulders were making. Chloe sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder, making the girl jump slightly. "Hey, it's just me….what happened Veronica?" she asked once Veronica had turned to see her.

Veronica had tried to stem her tears and she wiped away at them ferociously. "N-nothing." She stammered wanting to keep what had just happened a secret. But Chloe's sharp glare made her place her hands over her face and close her eyes. "Sweetie what's wrong, tell me." Chloe said, starting to really get worried. Veronica let Chloe put her arms around her shoulder and she took a deep breath. "Chloe, Sam, he's- he's a….Sam's a demon."

While she winced at the words herself, she found it odd that Chloe hadn't moved or gasped or made any notion that she'd heard what Veronica had just said. And while Veronica didn't feel it, Chloe froze for a few moments as the truth to Veronica's crying came before her. She felt Veronica move her face away to see Chloe's reaction and she found herself staring back at her with uncomfortable eyes.

She had known this of course for a long time, and hadn't told her friends because it wouldn't have been right for her to hear it from someone else. Chloe had decided Sam would tell Veronica when he thought the time was right. She was surprised that he'd chosen the worse time possible; when Veronica was at her peak of hatred towards demon of all sorts and vulnerable to attacks at emotional misbalances. But Chloe knew that it had probably been accidental, Veronica had gone upstairs to talk Sam into her plan and it had lead to him confessing what he was.

While her heart went out to Veronica's shock ridden form, she knew she had to defend Sam and make Veronica see what he really was. Right now however Veronica was staring at Chloe with suspicion. "You knew didn't you?" she asked wondering if this was the reason for her lack of reaction. Chloe bit her lip and Veronica's cheeks flashed pink with anger, "You knew that Sam was part demon, but you never told me?" Chloe was silent for the while and Veronica shook her head, feeling hurt and betrayed. "How long have you known?" she asked finally.

Chloe took a heavy breath and replied, "Since the first time we split into pairs to do research, remember when you first found out about angel descendants? Veronica, I promise I didn't keep this from you because I wanted to or because I wanted you to be left out or hurt. You're my best friend, and I'd do anything to keep you happy and safe." She said pleadingly as she grasped Veronica's hand. Veronica looked down at the hand, wanting to push it away but finding it hard to do so when she looked into Chloe's sad eyes.

Suddenly, she felt ashamed at herself for thinking of her friend as a traitor when the four of them had silently agreed to treat each other with the same respect and friendship. And for the sake of friendship, she could see why Chloe had kept this from her. She was Sam's friend as well, and she was Dean's girlfriend. She had to keep Sam's secret for the sake of both the Winchester boys.

Veronica's eyes met with Chloe's and she smiled pulling her into a hug. The girls stayed like that for a few moments before Veronica asked, "Did Dean tell you?" Chloe nodded against the fabric of Veronica's jacket and pulled away. "The only reason we kept it from you was because we knew you'd think Sam was evil and you'd freak out. That's the only reason we didn't tell you. And I think that's why Sam didn't tell you either." Chloe added as Veronica's eyes traveled to the bed's quilt and back to Chloe's face at the last few words.

She turned her face away for a second and felt Chloe's hand turn it back to her. "Veronica….do you really think Sam's evil? Can you really believe he'd hurt you or any of us?" The question made Veronica's lips quiver for the suggestion of it made her hate herself. She couldn't lie to Chloe, a person who had seen enough of Veronica to figure out when she was lying or not. Instead she whispered a, "No, no I don't think Sam's evil, and I can't bring myself to even think he'd hurt me….that's what's making this so hard."

Chloe squeezed her hand and asked, "Why is it hard Veronica? If we know that Sam isn't even a bit like a demon, when we know he'd rather die than hurt you or me or Dean, what's holding you back from loving him?" Veronica looked up at Chloe in wonder at the question because she didn't even know if her answer held any weight any more. "I can't stop myself from loving him Chloe, but when he told me….all I could hear was the YED telling me Sam was with him on this whole thing. That he'd used me to give me to the YED. And I got scared; I could feel it creeping back in. The words sounded like the truth."

Chloe felt sorry for Veronica just then, because she could tell how confusing this was for her. That crack of doubt had been enough for the YED to blow fear of her own loved ones into Veronica's mind and it left a mess of the whole situation. She smiled at Veronica and held her hand gently while she said, "But it isn't Veronica, and you know it inside. Sam loves you a lot, it's so obvious. He'd do anything for you, he'd probably kill for you, but he'd never hurt you….and he'd never let anyone else hurt you either. I think you hurt him; he's sitting there thinking you hate him right now."

Veronica's eyes snapped to hers at the words and she felt like the world's most shallow person ever. "Of course I don't hate him….no never." She trailed off, realizing how much damage her few actions would have caused. Chloe nodded, "I know, it's just he probably got the wrong message when you ran like that." Veronica closed her eyes as she thought about how hurt he must felt and she rested her head on her knees. "What have I done?" she murmured to herself. Her friend got off the bed and smiled at her again, her tone full of support and reassurance as she said, "Don't worry Veronica….there's no mistake you can't fix. Just talk to him, tell him how you feel and let him know how much you love him….he really needs it right now."

She lifted her head and nodded, hoping she'd be able to do just that without losing Sam because of her harshness earlier. But right now she needed just a few minutes to herself, to clear her mind and think about how she was going to mend this. Just saying sorry wouldn't work, well not for her at least. Even if Sam did turn around and tell her it was alright, she'd continue hating herself forever. No, she'd make sure Sam knew she didn't mean to hurt him, and that she loved him more than he could think.

"Chloe, I just need a few minutes." She mumbled apologetically. Chloe nodded quickly, "I know….just call me if you need me alright?" Veronica nodded and watched the door close after Chloe. If there was ever the right time to let him know how much he meant to her, than this was definitely it.

**If anyone's still reading this then, thank you a million times and please don't stop. Feel free to curse me for my turtle speed updating process because I know how annoying it can be for you readers. I'm truly very sorry for the long wait but I blame it on my teachers who think the best way to support a writer is by throwing textbooks full of work at them (I don't mean this literally) and cutting off their time on the computer. Just to know I'm not talking up empty net space, please do review because it really is the only thing that keeps me from dropping the story at times. Going to work on my other story (last chapter YAY!) and then concentrate on this one. Love you all for your patience, keep reading and reviewing. Bye**

**Verina100.**


End file.
